My immortal Love
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: When Klaus broke his hybrid curse he didn't come alone he had his wife Caroline and all his siblings were undaggered also Kol's girlfriend of two hundred years came along for the ride
1. Originals arrive

**I know it's not good to start another story when I already have a story started but this story has been sitting in my notes. I'm still working on my other story the new Mikaelson family I sent the next chapter to my beta**

 **disclaimer I don't own tvd or and of its characters**

 **This chapter was beta'd by the lovely fabulous kol-claire**

 **Xxx**

The originals are in Klaus' 2007 black Lincoln Navigator. Klaus is driving, Caroline is in the passengers seat, Elijah and Rebekah are in the middle, and the last row of the car is Kol and Davina. Davina calls from the back, "Klaus, what do you want me to do when we get there?"

Klaus keeps his eyes on the road as he answers Davina, "After we find the doppelgänger's history teacher, you cast the body jumping spell and put me in his body. Then you, Caroline, Kol, and Rebekah will go to school tomorrow. You all will find the doppelgänger and become friends with her, so she trusts you enough to invite you in to her house. Then on the night of the full moon, I kill her and finally release my wolf side and become a hybrid. Elijah, tomorrow when we're at school, I need you to find Katerina. "

"That sounds like an awesome plan, Nik, especially the murder part. The part I don't like is the part where I have to go to school," Kol sarcastically comments on Klaus' plan.

"I agree with Kol, why can't we just compel the doppelgänger, Elijah said he ripped off her vervain necklace." Rebekah adds in before Caroline pipes up as well, "Nik, when you told me the plan you never said we had to go to school. Why do we need Katerina? What else are you keeping from me from us?"

Klaus getting irritated pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns around in his seat and addresses everyone "I have waited a thousand years to unleash my wolf side and you three can't spend a couple days in a high school. I want Katerina to punish her for running away five hundred years ago."

Caroline, Rebekah and Kol mumble "fine."

 **Xxx**

Klaus pulls up to Alaric's apartment and they all get out of the car before Klaus states, "The history teacher lives here. We need someone he can invite in and then knock him out."

Kol walks forward with a smile and Klaus continues "Without killing him."

Kol steps back next to Davina and Caroline steps up "I got this."

Klaus turns to her "You sure?"

Caroline turns to him "One blonde distraction, I can do this in my sleep."

Klaus puts his hands in front of him, "Go ahead my love."

Caroline kisses his cheek "Thank you."

 **Xxx**

A couple minutes later Caroline comes back, "Done. I told you those acting classes Rebekah, Davina and I went to in the 80s would pay off."

Klaus coming up to her "31 years later."

Caroline rolls her eyes "Whatever, you wanted him knocked and I did just that."

Elijah jumps in before Alaric wakes up "Niklaus, Caroline, we have a job to do."

 **Xxx**

Davina and Kol go set up for the spell as everyone else looks around the apartment.

Rebekah and Caroline are looking around Alaric's bedroom "Of all the people in Mystic Falls for you to body jump into, Nik, you had to pick the one with the smallest apartment and no sense of style."

Klaus is in the kitchen with Elijah, "I picked the history teacher because he knows the doppelgänger. I didn't know that he had the smallest apartment on the planet and no sense of style. Plus you're not even the one who has to wear the clothes I am."

"Bekah, I don't see Nik wearing this," Caroline jokes as she holds up a pink long sleeve dress shirt.

Rebekah looks at the shirt and laughs, "I don't see it either."

Klaus looks at the shirt Caroline is holding and before he can say anything. Kol looks at the shirt and laughs "Nik, what have you got us in to if it involves you wearing anything other than Henley's."

Davina elbows Kol in the side before saying, "Kol, shut up and it's ready."

 **Xxx**

They all gather around Davina and Kol. Davina looks up at Klaus, "You ready?"

Klaus looks down at the witch, "In a second." He walks over to Caroline and Rebekah and kisses Caroline. She puts her arms around his neck as his arms go around her waist.

Before it gets inappropriate, Elijah clears his throat, "Niklaus, can we do the spell before Mr. Saltzman wakes up."

Klaus releases Caroline "Of course, I just needed to kiss Caroline goodbye."

Kol rolls his eyes "You're not leaving her, you're just going to be in a different body."

"Take the body, lay in the circle and lay next to it. I also need a bit of both your blood," Davina said to Klaus.

Klaus bit his wrist and held it over a bowl. Kol held out and then bit in to Alaric's wrist and holds it over a bowl and then lay it down in the circle of candles. Davina starts chanting "Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum"

Alaric's body sat up and looked around, Caroline is unsure if the spell worked before she spoke to the awakened body, "Nik"

Klaus in Alaric's body looked at Caroline and said, "It's me."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah goes to the kitchen after seeing the spell worked to say, "I need booze. This history teacher better have alcohol."

Caroline laughs and follows Rebekah, "Bekah, I'm sure he has alcohol, he's a high school history teacher."

Klaus in Alaric's body turns to Davina to say, "Thanks Davina."

Davina is picking up her things she used during the spell to say, "You know, to get you back in your body, I need another witch right."

Klaus/Alaric nods, "I know, which is why I'm having Maddox and Greta come in as well, so you can pick between them and when I'm done with this body, you can put me back in my body."

Rebekah finds some vodka "He has a small apartment and not the best clothes but at least he knows his alcohol shots Caro find glasses."

Caroline begins looking for shot glasses and finds 7 shot glasses and gives them to Rebekah, she pours the vodka in each shot glass. Klaus/Alaric, Kol and Davina have already come over and Rebekah sees Elijah was reading something on the couch. "Elijah, come do a shot with us. It will help you relax and you need one."

Elijah gets up and walks over to everyone. Klaus/Alaric has his arm around Caroline, who is next to Rebekah, who is next to Elijah, who is next to Kol, who has his arm around Davina, "Rebekah, I am relaxed, my family is together. Niklaus is about to break his curse, the only thing I would like is if Finn would be here and Freya wasn't in a hundred year sleep."

"Finn is such a bore," Kol always has something to say about their older brother then points at Elijah, "Even you're more fun then Finn, at least you let us have fun and start an argument before you tell us to be quiet."

Klaus/Alaric agrees with Kol. "What should we toast to?" Caroline asks.

She looks around to see if anyone has any suggestions, Elijah is first one to speak, "Family." they all raise a glass and say, "To family."

Caroline lays her head on Klaus/Alaric's shoulder and he looks down at her "You tired, my love?"

Caroline looks up at him before answering, "A little, we did had a long day of traveling coming from California to Mystic Falls."

"It's a let down we go from sunny and bathing suits and hot guys all around to this place where it rains and the sun does shine but there are no hot guys around and you have to cover up," Rebekah inputs before Caroline turns to her. "Bekah, we haven't meet anyone yet. Maybe at school tomorrow, you can meet some hot guys."

Rebekah shrugs. "Where is everyone sleeping? There is only one bedroom."

Elijah fixes his suit "I will decide who gets the bedroom before someone ends up with either dagger or with a snapped neck."

"Elijah, I haven't daggered anyone in decades."

"That's only because Caroline hid your daggers."

Caroline laughs before saying, "Still, after all these decades, he doesn't like that I did that."

 **Xxx**

Elijah starts to tell them where they will be sleeping, "Niklaus, Caroline you take the bedroom. Rebekah, when you and Caroline were looking through the bedroom, did you find an air mattress?"

Rebekah nods and Elijah continues "Go get it please."

Rebekah goes and gets it and hands it to Elijah. "Who is sleeping on it?"

Elijah tells her, "You."

He points to Kol and Davina, "The couch pulls out into a bed, so you can sleep there."

"Where are you sleeping?" Caroline asks.

"I will sleep on the other couch," Elijah replies.

"We need our luggage," Caroline points out.

"We will get it love," Klaus in Alaric's body replies.

Klaus/Alaric begins to walk for the door when Kol vamps in front of him "Nik, why not Elijah and I get our stuff, you can't vamp speed it and," points to the girls "they packed a lot"

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina yell at the same time "Kol!"


	2. The plan begins

**Thank you everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed this story**

 **Thank you to the amazing kol-claire for editing this chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampires diaries**

 **Xxx**

 **A thousand years ago:**

Very early in the morning, Caroline sneaks out of her hut with her cape around her and goes over to sit next to Elijah, "Good Morning Elijah."

Elijah smiles for the past couple of years, they have been watching the sunrise together. "Good morning,Caroline. How are you?"

Caroline getting comfy next to her best friend, she considers the Mikaelsons her brothers and sisters."I'm good, how are you?"

Elijah, his brother Finn, and their father have been away on a hunt recently and got back last night. "I'm good, why are you so happy this morning?"

Caroline is so happy and it is killing her keeping this in, "Last night, Nik asked if he could court me and I said yes, we are telling everyone tonight at dinner."

Elijah has always thought of Caroline as a sister and he is happy that his younger brother found someone. He pulls Caroline into his side and gives her a hug. "Congratulations, that explains why Niklaus was happy when we came home yesterday."

Caroline blushes before asking, "Have you heard about the new girl, Tatia?"

Elijah can hear the disgust in Caroline's voice. "I haven't met her, but Rebekah has told me everything about her."

Caroline has her head on Elijah's shoulder "She wants Nik."

Elijah looks down at his friend, "Why do you say that?"

Caroline looks out at the sky and can't see the sun yet, "Yesterday, I was helping Nik tend to the horses while we were talking. Tatia kept flirting with him, she kept ignoring me like I wasn't even there and just focused on Nik. She asked him if she could call him Nik because everyone else does, he told told her only family calls him that. Bekah and I think she is just looking for someone to help take care of her baby."

Elijah has known Caroline her whole life, but he has never seen Caroline back down from a fight or jealous. They watch the sunrise while Elijah tells her stories of the latest hunt and journey outside the village.

 **Xxx**

 **Present Day:**

Klaus in Alaric's body wakes up and kisses Caroline on the cheek, "Wake up my love, today the plan starts."

Caroline rolls over in bed and kisses him back, "We have waited a thousand years, can the plan start tomorrow? I'm tired and I don't want to go to school."

Alaric/Klaus looks over at her, "If you do this for me, I will take you anywhere you want to go after I become a hybrid."

Caroline looks excited now before saying, "Really?"

Klaus in Alaric's body laughs at her before holding her hands, "We have been together for more than a thousand years and you haven't changed and yes wherever you want to go."

Caroline kisses him on the cheek, "I have changed and so have all of us. It's weird kissing you in this body."

Klaus/Alaric laughs again before stating, "I won't be in it long."

Caroline heads to the bathroom, calling over her shoulder that he should see if everyone else is awake.

 **Xxx**

Elijah is the only one up, he's in a suit, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. Elijah looks up from his paper, "Morning Niklaus." "Morning Elijah, you need find Katerina today,"

Klaus in Alaric's body says while looking through the fridge. Elijah puts his paper down before stating, "I already know where Katerina is."

Klaus/Alaric looks over at his brother, intrigued, before asking, "Where?"

Elijah takes a drink of his coffee, "I compelled her to stay in a tomb and told her that you would want to know exactly where she is when you arrive."

Klaus/Alaric looks at Elijah, "You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Katerina needs to pay for running away and ruining this sacrifice five hundred years ago. Plus Caroline wants to get revenge on her for walking in on us."

Elijah sighs, there's still a part of him that loves Katherine, "I know, I will get her, but I'm going to need Davina."

 **Xxx**

He turns to everyone sleeping on the couches before saying, "Everyone up."

"Five more minutes, Elijah," Rebekah and Kol say simultaneously.

Davina rolls over from snuggling with Kol to lean on her elbows, "The only way you're getting us off this couch is coffee and blood."

Kol rolls over to face Davina to say, "It's like you're in my mind Davina Claire," before he kisses her.

"We have coffee but we don't have blood. Elijah is going to go steal some blood while we're school," Klaus in Alaric's body says. Rebekah and Kol turn to Elijah, "Thanks Elijah."

Rebekah gets up, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Klaus/Alaric looks up, "Caroline's in there."

Rebekah listens to see if Klaus was right about his girl's shower taking, "She just finished and is going through her suitcase now."

Rebekah decides to tease Klaus after that, "This is what happens when you switch bodies. You loose your vamp hearing and speed. Someone could kill you now."

Klaus/Alaric goes over to her before saying, "Watch it Rebekah, I might be in a different body, but I'm still your older brother."

Rebekah walks to the bedroom door as she says, "Ya ya,whatever Nik, just know that at this moment everyone in this apartment is stronger than you."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is looking for something to wear when Rebekah comes in, "Bekah, do you always have to make him mad?"

Rebekah looks at her before saying, "It's my job, I'm his little sister."

Caroline sighs and continues looking for something to wear,"Whatever, what do you think?" she holds up a pair of black pants and a pink tank top with a black jacket with it.

Rebekah looks at the outfit, "Nik says we're supposed to be innocent 17 years old, not us."

Caroline throws the outfit on the bed, "Ugh, I have nothing an innocent 17 year old would wear. I haven't been an innocent 17 year old..."

Rebekah interrupts her to say, "Ever."

Caroline throws her tank top at Rebekah, "I was going to say a thousand years, but you're right, Nik and I couldn't keep our hands off each other when we were human."

Rebekah throws the tank top back, "Before you make me sick, stop I don't want to remember that."

Caroline sits on the bed before saying, "I don't know what to wear."

Rebekah heads to the bathroom as she says, "If you find something, can you also pick something out for me too? By the way, Elijah is getting us blood today."

When Rebekah comes out of the bathroom, she sees Caroline organizing her suitcase. "I was wrong, Caro, that outfit does look innocent on you now, what about me"

Caroline puts Rebekah's suitcase on the bed and they start looking through it,they decide on a pair of jeans and a blue tank top and a black jacket over it and they both have black ankle boots on. Davina picks out jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a cheetah print vest. Caroline and Rebekah look at Davina to simultaneously say, "I love it."

 **Xxx**

They walk out in to the living room and hear Kol, "Elijah, when are you going to go get the blood? You could have been there and back by now, I'm hungry."

Davina goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek and standing behind him. She puts her arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulder, "Kol, Elijah will go when he wants to and if you're so hungry here," she rolls her sleeve up and Kol stops her, "Darling, I don't feed from you but thank you."

Davina rolls down her sleeve before saying, "Kol, I love you, we have been together for over two hundred years and you have never bitten me, I trust you."

Kol turns around and puts his arms around her waist, "Darling, I love you too, but I'm not going to bite you. I can wait for Elijah to get blood bags or I can bite a student when we get to school."

Caroline turns around from her quest of looking for something to eat to say this, "Kol, if you bite a student share with me and bekah, plus we can't kill anyone today and it's your turn to shower."

Kol looks annoyed as he says, "What? Why can't I kill anyone?"

Elijah has been drinking coffee and reading the paper he listened to the conversation at hand before he spoke up, "Kol, nobody knows we are here, so if people start turning up dead, they are going to go looking for the person who is responsible and the police are probably taking vervain, so I can't compel them to believe it was a wild animal."

Kol lets go of Davina before saying, "Fine, but before we leave this town, I'm killing at least one person."

Elijah doesn't even look at his brother as he says, "If they're no one important, go ahead."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric walks out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans, a Henley and a jacket. Caroline looks at him and jokes, "See Kol, even if Nik body jumps, he still wears a Henley."

Kol laughs on his way to the bedroom to take a shower. Klaus/Alaric kissesCaroline's cheek, "Very funny sweetheart."

Caroline looks over her shoulder at him, "I thought so," she says before she finishes her banana. "Nik, should I still wear my wedding ring to school,what if people ask?"

Klaus looks down at Caroline's wedding rings, "No, people these days are not that observant."

Kol exits the bedroom in jeans and a black pullover as he says, "How could you not notice the big rock on Caroline's finger. I Still think Elijah gets the best part of this plan, all he has to do is find Katerina, we have to go to school."

Caroline looks down at her hand and sees her first wedding ring from a thousand years ago and her second wedding ring a 150 carat all Diamond ring.

 **Xxx**

Davina comes over and grabs Kol's hand as she drags him over to the kitchen, "Kol, suck it up."

Kol grabs her from behind and pulls her towards him, "Davina Claire, you are the only person who can tell me off and not get killed."

Davina smiles knowing it's true, "And I take great pleasure in that, but you still call me by my full name, even after two hundred years."

Elijah trying to get everyone out of the apartment and moving says, "Can you two finish this conversation in the car? We need to get going."

Kol starts going to the car as he says to Davina, "I love calling you by your full name."

 **Xxx**

They get to the school and Kol looks around, "Nik, dagger me."

Klaus in Alaric's body laughs. "Come on Kol, it might not be that bad and we are all going to be in the same classes because I'm going to go compel the attendance person," Caroline says as she looks around.

Davina holds Kol's hand and squeezes it, Kol Squeezes back and kisses her cheek.

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina enter the attendance office and see a women behind the desk and Caroline walks up to her to say, "Excuse me."

The women looks up, "Yes, how can I help you?"

When the women looked up, Caroline compels her, "I need you to make four schedules for my sisters, brother and myself. I also need you to put us in all of Elena Gilbert's classes and when you're done, I need you to come with us."

The compelled women starts typing on her computer and prints up four schedules. Once the schedules are printed, the compelled woman then hands them to Caroline and stands up in front of her. "Do you have a conference room?"

The women has a blank stare, "Yes, back there," the woman says as she points to the back of the office.

Caroline turns around to the rest of the group to smile and then turns back around to the woman, "Show us."

 **Xxx**

The women takes the four to the conference room and they see water bottles. "Kol, can you dump out 3 of those water bottles and give them to me?" Caroline says, continuing to be in charge of the situation.

Kol, knowing where this is going, pours the water out and gives the water bottles to Caroline, "Here you go."

Caroline smiles at Kol, "Thanks Kol."

Caroline sees a pair of scissors on the table and grabs them, "Cut your wrist and fill these water bottles please"

The compelled women cuts her wrist and fills up the water bottles. When she is done, Caroline bits her wrist and shoves it in the women's mouth, "Drink."

Caroline takes her wrist back and wipes off the extra blood on her arm, "Thank you."

She takes a water bottle and gives it to Kol, "Here you go, Kol, breakfast."

She gives one to Rebekah, "Bekah," and takes one for herself she compels the women one more time, "Now you will return to your desk, forget giving us blood and drinking my blood. The only thing you will remember is giving us our schedules." The women nods her head.

 **Xxx**

Elena, Damon, Stefan and Bonnie are talking in the boarding house. Elena gets up from the couch, "I'm going to school. Bonnie, Stefan, are you coming?"

Bonnie get up to leave and says, "Ya lets go." "I will meet you there," Stefan calls out to them.

Damon vamps in front of Elena, "You're not leaving this house until we know Klaus and his family of original psychos are gone."

Elena turns back to Damon, "I will be safe at school. I'm pretty sure Klaus is not going to look like a teenager."

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina are walking out of the main office when Kol whispers in Caroline's ear, "Sister, I think you have spent too much time with Nik, he's beginning to rub off on you, but that was genius."

Caroline smiles and whispers in Kol's ear, "When you live with someone for a thousand years, you pick up their mannerisms, guess some of Nik's torturous ways have rubbed off on me," she then jokes, "Dagger me if I become just like him."

Kol laughs at her joke. When they enter history,they see Elena talking to a dark skin girl and sitting next to Elena is someone they used to know. Rebekah sees Stefan and turns around and leaves.

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Kol and Davina follow her and Kol is the first one to speak, "I have never been to school,but aren't we suppose to stay in the classroom and not go in and leave a second later?"

Rebekah takes a breath, trying to calm down, "Guys, that's Stefan."

They remember Stefan, he was their friend and they remember when Rebekah fell in love with Stefan. "Remember Nik compelled him, he doesn't remember any of us. I know this is going to be hard but remember you have me, Kol and Davina." Caroline says.

"I know, it's just hard. I loved him, I still do and now he's with that doppelgänger wench," Rebekah says.

Kol being Kol says, "Wow sis, going old English."

Davina elbows Kol in the side and quietly says, "Kol, shut up, you remember how Rebekah and Stefan were in love."

Kol rubs his side before saying, "I remember and what is it with the women in my life always elbowing me either in the side or the stomach." Davina just shakes her head.

Rebekah tries to look happy before saying, "You know, Stefan never really broke up with me, so technically he's just cheating on me with that doppelgänger Wench."

Kol rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever you say, Bekah, now can we get this over with."

Caroline takes Rebekah's hand and she and Rebekah smile at each other, "We're going in. I can do this. I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, I'm an original, I'm not afraid of anything," Rebekah says.

Caroline smiles but before she can say anything, Kol Speaks up, "That's the spirit."

Caroline smiles and says, "That's the Bekah we all know and love."

Before they go in, Klaus in Alaric's body walks up to the classroom, "What are you doing outside of the classroom? You're supposed to be inside getting the doppelgänger's trust."

"Stefan is in there and Rebekah needed a minute because you compelled him to forget us," Caroline explains.

Klaus/Alaric looks down, "I did that to protect everyone, Stefan was a ripper. If we brought Stefan, Mikael would have found us sooner than he did."

Caroline remembered how it felt to lose her sister and best friend in one night, "I know, but you never even let Rebekah say goodbye."

Klaus/Alaric looks at them, "I'm sorry, alright, but now we have more important things."

Caroline has something else to say, "One more thing."

Klaus was growing impatient, "What now?"

"Stefan is dating your doppelgänger," Caroline smugly states.

 **Xxx**

Elena turns to Bonnie and says, "New students."

Elena gets up and goes over to Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, and Davina. "Hi, I'm Elena, you're new here, right?"

"Hi, I'm Candice, these are my sisters, Claire and Danielle and our brother Nate, and yes we're new here," Caroline says, taking charge yet again.

Elena smiles and says, "Why don't you sit with me? I can introduce you to my friends."

Caroline looks at Rebekah and can see she's sad but also thinks if we go over there we can get her trust, "Sure."

Elena points to Bonnie and then Stefan as she says who they are, "That's my best friend, Bonnie and that's my boyfriend, Stefan" "Nice to meet you, we're going to go find seats," Caroline says.

Elena wants to know more about these people, "Wait."

Caroline turns around and Elena says, "Do you want to have lunch with us?"

Caroline looks at her family and nods, "Thanks."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/ Alaric walks in and sees Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, Davina, and then looks to the right and sees Elena and Stefan. "So what have we been learning?" A girl in the front row answers "Because of the decade dance tonight, we've been learning about the 60s."

Klaus begins to write on the chalkboard the 60s. "Ahh Yes, the tedious 60's. What's to tell? There was the Beatles that made it a little better but it was pretty miserable."

When Klaus looks up, he sees Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina all smiling. He continues, "There's watergate and other stuff."

Elena interrupt him, "Watergate was the 70s, Ric." Everyone looks at her and she corrects herself, "Mr.. Saltzman."

 **Xxx**

After class, Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina go to the front desk to talk to Klaus/Alaric. Kol is not happy with this current situation, the only good thing about this plan is he's with Davina and he has blood. "Nik, we got some blood you should of seen how Caroline got it, it was amazing," Kol says to his older brother.

Caroline smiles and Klaus/Alaric looks interested, "My love, did you kill someone?"

Caroline looks somewhat offended before saying, "No, I simply compelled the women in the attendance office after she gave us our schedules to follow us, made her cut herself with a pair of scissors and fill up three water bottles, then I gave her some blood and compelled her to forget."

"I'm glad you got blood now, Kol will be a little nicer," Klaus says, looking proud of his wife.

"Hey Nik, I'm always nice," Kol mocks offended.

Rebekah rolls her eyes "Kol, in the 1700s, you slaughtered an entire cottage just because you were bored and hungry."

"That was before I meet Davina," Kol says before looking at her.

Klaus/Alaric trying to steer the conversation back to the doppelgänger, "Have you gained the doppelgängers trust yet?"

Rebekah looks at him and says, "We have had one conversation with that little whore and we're late for lunch with her right now."

Klaus/Alaric sighs before saying, "You better go then and Bekah, are we calling her a whore to her face?" "I have done all the talking between me and Rebekah. I'm the nicest, its always been that's way," Caroline says.

Rebekah looks at Caroline and states, "Says the person who compelled a women to fill up three water bottles of blood."

Caroline puts her hand on her hip and says, "You are calling our victim a whore and wench."

Klaus stops them and is wondering why he didn't just come alone. "Enough you need to get invite in that house."

 **Xxx**

Elena and Bonnie are sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Elena is annoyed her new friends are not here yet. "Where are they?" Elena questions.

Bonnie is not interested, "I don't know, but I got weird vibes from them."

Elena looks over at her curious and asked, "What do you mean?"

Bonnie turns to her and says, "When you introduced them, I got this chill down my spine like when I met Stefan and Damon."

Elena understanding now and says, "They're vampires?"

Bonnie nods, "I think they are."

Elena sees the bright side and says, "Maybe they can help us defeat Klaus more power."

Bonnie not believing her says, "I don't trust them."

Elena being hopeful, replies, "I trust them, they seem harmless."

 **Xxx**

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina enter the cafeteria and Kol smiles, "Look at all the treats."

They laugh and Caroline looks over at Kol "Kol, if you're hungry, drink out of your blood bottle I got for you."

Elena sees them laughing and says, "See Bonnie, if they were vampires, they would of killed everyone already but instead they're just laughing. Maybe your feeling was wrong and they seem too nice to be vampires."

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina make their way over to Elena and Bonnie and sit down. Bonnie looks at Elena and shakes her head. Elena decides to take the plunge, "I have a question?"

Caroline looks at her curious and says, "Yes?" "Bonnie thinks you guys are vampires are you?" Elena questions.

Caroline looks at Rebekah, Kol and Davina and gulps, "Yes we are, we're still baby vampires, but we learned to control our urges. You have nothing to be afraid of, we're safe and drink from blood bags."

"I told you Elena," Bonne whispers to Elena. "I know I know," Elena whispers back.

Elena is curious and she likes backstories, "How did you guys become vampires?"

Caroline starts lying about their backstory, "Our parents died and one night we were walking home one night and a vampire came out of nowhere and drank from us. Another vampire walking came upon us and gave us his blood and turned us and taught us everything we know."

Elena believes the lie and then says, "Wow, I know we just met,but we need help taking down this really old vampire that is trying to kill me. Do you want to help? You can come over to the Salvatore boarding house today after school?"

Caroline smiles wickedly and says, "We would love to."

 **Xxx**

Halfway through lunch, a girl comes up the table, "Elena, I have a message for you."

Elena looks at her confused and says, "What is it, Dana?"

Dana answers "this super hot guy named Klaus says to save him a dance tonight at the decade dance."

Elena is shocked " Dana did you say Klaus?"

Dana not compelled anymore " What?"

Elena tries again "Can you say that again"

Dana is confused " What?"

Bonnie putting everything together "She's been compelled and we have new vampires."

Caroline looks offended at Bonnies actuation " Bonnie we have been here the whole time how would it be us."

"But you haven't been here the whole time you came in minutes after the bell rang where were you."

Davina speaks up "Mr. Saltzman wanted to talk to us."

 **Xxx**

After school Caroline texts Klaus/Alaric saying "We got a invite to the Salvatore boarding house and nice touch with the compelled girl I loved the super hot guy Klaus part"

Klaus/Alaric texts back "Good I'm heading there too I did that part for you I knew you would be there."

Caroline texts back "Hahah see you there."

 **Xxx**

They arrive at the entrance of the tomb and Davina tells them " Kol put the four torches in the ground please, bekah you have that water bottle I gave you and Caroline you and Elijah are going to move the stone when I say ready"

Kol puts the torches in the ground. While Rebekah hands Davina the water bottle. Caroline standing next to Elijah off to the side. " Now I have to say a spell to reverse the effects of the tomb spell and another spell on the door"

Davina starts chanting " Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos." Then turned towards the door and started chanting " Phasmatos Siprum Emnis Abortum Fasila Quisa Exilum San." Davina takes a breath and begins chanting again "Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Et Vasa Quisa Exu Quisa."

She turns to Elijah and Caroline "Its done."

Kol goes over to Davina and Davina leans into his side and Kol runs his fingers through her hair and looks over at Elijah " I'm going to take her back to the apartment."

Elijah nods " Thank you Davina."

Kol picks up Davina and vamps out of the tomb.

Elijah and Caroline move the stone door and Elijah turns to Rebekah and Caroline " I better do this part you three want to kill each other and you have to go to the boarding house."

Caroline looks sad "Can't I just snap her neck so it's easier for you to get her out."

Elijah looks at Caroline "Caroline go,"

Caroline follows Rebekah out of the tomb "fine."

 **Xxx**

Elijah walks further in the tomb and calls "Katerina"

Katherine is laying on a bench and hears someone calling her name and walks to the voice and sees its Elijah looks scared " Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah vamps behind her " I'm sorry Katerina." and snaps her neck.

 **Xxx**

Elijah walks in to the apartment Davina is sleeping on the couch with her head on Kol's lap while Kol is running his fingers through her hair. Kol looks up when the door opens and sees its Elijah with a body over his shoulder " Lijah I thought you said no killing."

Elijah puts Katherine's body on the floor "I did say that but snapping Katerina's neck was the only way I was going to get her here."

Kol looks excited "You brought us a toy let me get bat."

Before Kol can move Davina's head off his lap Elijah looks over at him "Kol don't get your bat and stay put I didn't bring Katerina here for you Niklaus wants her to suffer I think she was suffering in the tomb she was just in but you know our brother he loves the dramatics."

Kol sighs "Yes I know"

 **Xxx**

Elena answers the door to see only Caroline and Rebekah. "You can come in. Where are Nate and Danielle?" Elena says.

Caroline looks over her shoulder before answering, "Danielle was tired, so they stayed home they're really close."

Elena was happy but still keeps Bonnie's feeling in mind, "Are you going to the decade dance tonight?"

Caroline smiles and says, "Ya, you're our new friend, we have to protect you from this evil Klaus."

Rebekah inwardly chuckles before asking, "Can you tell us anything about him."

Elena opens her mouth to talk when Damon walks in to the room to start talking, "Who are they?"

Elena turns to him and says, "They're my new friends, Candice and Claire, they're also vampires so they can help."

Caroline is annoyed, she wants to know what they know about them so she says, "Can you tell us about this Klaus guy now."

Elena remembers their earlier question and responds with, "Yes, Klaus is an original vampire who wants to kill me and apparently he doesn't work alone. He has his whole family that works with him."

Caroline fakes confusion by saying, "Whole family?"

Damon goes over to his drink table and says, "Yes, the psychotic original has a wife that is probably as psychotic as he is and a brother who is dating a witch."

He looks at Elena and asks, "Where's Bon Bon?" "Bonnie went to channel the dead witch's power to defeat Klaus," Elena informs him.

Damon turns back to the group and says, "Klaus also has a sister, who according to Katherine, is a bitch but Katherine did say some nice things about his brother Elijah."

Rebekah adds her own faking charm by saying, "How does Katherine know Elijah and these originals?"

Damon looks at Rebekah and says, "Elijah is Klaus' brother. Apparently being with him for a thousand years had made Elijah a little frustrated and now Elijah is going to help us kill Klaus and Katherine has meet the originals and they hate her."

Caroline inwardly smiles and says, "They must have a reason to hate this Katherine person."

Damon pouring a drink and says, "Ya and it's a funny reason why Klaus' wife hates her"

Caroline turns towards Damon and inwardly smiles to say,"Why?"

Damon laughs before saying, "Apparently,Katherine walked in on Klaus and his wife."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric walks in the door. Damon hands him a drink and says, "Hey Ric."

Klaus/Alaric takes the drink and says,"Damon." "Klaus compelled a girl at school and told me He would be at the decade dance tonight," Elena tells Damon.

Damon knew Elena shouldn't have gone to school. "Ric, put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon says.

Stefan comes into the room and looks at Caroline and Rebekah, "Are you going to the dance?"

Rebekah takes a breath before saying, "We don't have anything else to do tonight, so why not."

Bonnie comes in and says, "It's done. I have all the dead witch's power. I can take Klaus down when he shows up."

Damon looks at the witch and says, "Great plan witchy but we don't know what Klaus looks like and I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be 16 and have pimples."

Bonnie looks at Damon and says, "Damon, he compelled someone at school."

Damon finishes his drink before saying, "Bonnie, I heard Elena the first time and if Klaus is here then his family is here. We just need to find them and you need to flirt with Klaus' brother, Kol, he likes witches, distract him while we find the others."

Bonnie glares at him and says, "I am not pimping myself out to an original vampire. I have all this magic, I can take Klaus and his witch and his family."

Caroline defends Davina by saying, "I heard Klaus' witch is very powerful."

Bonnie then glares at her before responding, "I'm more powerful. Watch this, Damon, come at me." Damon goes to attack Bonnie and Bonnie just moves her hand and Damon goes flying in the air landing on the other side of the room. Stefan looks at her and says, "I was impressed."

 **Xxx**

Katherine wakes up and looks around and sees a dark haired girl laying on the couch with her head in Kol's lap. She continues to look around and sees Elijah in the kitchen and gets up, "You snapped my neck, where am I?"

Elijah turns around from the kitchen island to say, "Katerina snapping your neck was the only way to get you here and this is Alaric Saltzman's apartment."

Katherine knows that wherever Elijah is, Klaus isn't too far behind, vamps to the front door and opens the door. Katherine sees Klaus in Alaric's body, Caroline and Rebekah. Klaus/Alaric takes her face in her hands and says, "Sdraewei Katerina."

Caroline and Rebekah laugh before Caroline looks over at Katherine, "I love how Katerina is scared of us. What I don't like is her thinking she can escape."

Caroline goes over to her and says, "Poor Katerina, did you think it was going to be that easy to escape from us? We're the things vampires have nightmares about and we're just getting started with you."

Caroline then turns to Klaus in Alaric's body to say, "Nik, that witch bitch has a lot of power. I love you, I don't want you to get hurt, you are in a human body."

Klaus/Alaric puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders and looks her in the eyes and says, "I love you too."

Before he can continue Katherine interrupts, "Someone just snap my neck, so I don't have to listen to this." Rebekah flashes over and snaps her neck.

Elijah looks at Rebekah and says, "Rebekah"

Rebekah turns to him to say, "What? She asked for it."

Klaus in Alaric's body is annoyed as he says, "Can I continue now" Rebekah nods.

Klaus/Alaric looks at Caroline and says, "But I'm not going to get hurt, but just for you." He turns to Davina and says, "Davina, can you put a protection spell on me to make it so if this witch bitch comes after me, I will not die."

Davina walks over to him and says, "I can do that but all you need to do is provoke the witch bitch. The power she possesses is too much for her it would be too much for me, but in case she comes after you, come here."

She puts her hands on Klaus/Alaric's head and says, "Somno Ritum." She takes her hands off and says, "There."

 **Xxx**

Katherine wakes up tied to a chair and says, "Everyone, stop snapping my neck. Why am I tied to a chair?"

Caroline sticks her head out of the bedroom to say, "I haven't had my turn to snap your neck yet and so you don't try to leave again."

Caroline comes out of the bedroom in a pink Jackie O outfit, spins and says, "How do I look?"

Klaus watches Caroline spin and says, "You look ravishingly my love, better than the real Jackie O."

Kol looks over from the couch and says, "That's not what you wore in the 60s."

Caroline laughs and says, "I don't think these kids would appreciate what I wore in the 60s."

Elijah wondering why they were talking about the sixties, they don't talk about the sixties, so he asks, "So what did you children learn in school today?"

Klaus/Alaric yells from the bedroom, "The tedious 60s."

Everyone laughs and Klaus in Alaric's body mumbles out, "I hate the 60s." "Nik you only hate the 60s because I got mad at you and left because you wouldn't undaggered Rebekah," Caroline calls back to him.


	3. 1960's

**Thank you to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed this story**

 **Thank you to the amazing kol-claire for editing this chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback 1962 New York**

Caroline is in the coffin room of their mansion. She looks at Rebekah in her coffin, "I'm sorry Rebekah, I have been a terrible sister to you."

She looks over at Finn in his coffin, "And we have been a terrible family to you Finn."

She goes over to the last coffin and looks at Freya, "I'm sorry Dahlia and Esther did this too. At least in 52 years, you will see us again."

Klaus walks in to the coffin room and finds Caroline and puts his arms around her waist and she leans back in to his chest. "My love, you know how sad being in this room makes you, why do you do this to yourself?"

Caroline goes in between Rebekah and Freya's coffins to say "It's the 40th anniversary of Rebekah being daggered and I miss her. I love Davina but our relationship isn't the same as mine and Rebekah's. She's my sister and we were just getting to know Freya."

Caroline starts crying and Klaus turns her around so they are facing each other to wipe her tears. "Sweetheart, I daggered Rebekah because Mikael found us and if Rebekah left with Stefan, Mikael would have killed Rebekah. I miss her too, but when it's safe, I will undagger her. As for Freya we couldn't have done anything.

Caroline pushes Klaus away before saying, "Nik, it will never be safe. Mikael is always going to be hunting us and witches are going to try to kill us saying they're restoring the balance. There is going to be someone always after us, so I can't believe you when you say when it's safe because it's never going to be safe. I can't be here right now."

Caroline walks out of the room and Klaus follows her to ask, "What do you mean you can't be here?"

Caroline turns around before saying, "In this house, in this state, maybe this country… I just need to leave for a little bit, I need a vacation."

 **Xxx**

Caroline vamps to Kol and Davina's room where Kol is sitting on the bed watching tv. Caroline comes in and flops down on the bed. Kol looks down at Caroline's face down on the bed and asks, "What's the matter sister?"

"Kol, you have always been my partner in crime. Want to go on vacation with me? There will be blood and parties please, I can't be in this house anymore."

Kol thinks about it before saying, "You had me at blood and parties, but let me talk to Davina and see what she thinks."

 **Xxx**

When Davina comes home an hour later, she goes to her and Kol's room. Kol is still sitting on the bed, but she can see he is deep in thought, so she comes to sit on the bed next to him. "Kol, what's wrong?"

"Caroline asked me to go on vacation with her because she needs a break from everything. Caroline and I have always been partners in crime even when we were human."

Davina smiles, she loves hearing about when Kol and the others were human, and gets up to put some of the herbs she got away. "I think you should go if any of us need a vacation from our lives, it's you and Caroline but I would like to know where you guys are going. I can handle Klaus and if I need help, I will call Elijah."

Kol gets off the bed and cradles Davina's face in his hands "Davina, I love you, but there is only one person who can handle Nik and that's Caroline, sometimes Elijah, I will message Elijah before we leave."

Davina kisses Kol before she says, "I love you too and I will be fine, go."

Kol kisses her again and says, "I know you will, I just worry about you."

 **Xxx**

Kol goes to Caroline and Klaus' room and flops on the bed, "So sister, where are we going?"

Caroline is still packing as she says, "Europe."

Kol laughs and says, "Want to be more specific."

Caroline glances at Kol before saying, "Somewhere in Europe."

Kol laughs again and says, "You have no idea where were going, do you?"

Caroline stops packing and looks at him to reply, "Ok, no, I don't know where we're going to go, but I love Europe and you wanted to be mayor in Cadiz Spain in 1702, so why not now on this vacation we do that. I always loved Paris, but that's more romantic and I love Kol but not that way."

Kol laughs and says, "Love you too, but not that way and I always wanted to know what happened to that town after Mikael."

Caroline smiles and returns to packing and says, "So it's settled, we'll go to Cadiz and you know we have never been to Ibiza, I hear it's the party island."

Kol smiles getting off the bed and says, "I love the way you think, sister, I'll go pack, see you in an hour."

 **Xxx**

Kol goes back to his room and packs, "Can you sent a message to Elijah?"

Davina is on the bed, she looks up from her grimoire to say, "Ya, just give me the message."

Kol goes to the desk in their room and writes down: Elijah, me and Caroline are going on vacation. Caroline and Nik had a fight about undagging Rebekah. Caroline needs to let off some stream, we're going to Spain and then Ibiza and other places in Europe. I know you are the only other person who can control Nik's temper. Davina is staying behind and I need you to help her take care of Nik, they have had fights like this one before, but Caroline has never decided to leave come home. We're in New York City. Your brother Kol.

Kol gets up and gives the note to Davina and Davina chants, "Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant" the message catches on fire then disappears.

Davina turns to Kol and says, "Elijah will get the message, now where are you two going?"

Kol answers as he's packing, "We're first going to a little town in Spain called Cadiz. I was almost Mayor in 1702, but Nik daggered me, so I wasn't. It all worked out because when I was undaggered, I met you. Then we're going to Ibiza, we have never been there and apparently it's the party island of Europe. Then I think we're just going to be traveling Europe. When I asked Caroline where we're going, she said Europe, then she gave me those two places."

Davina helping him pack and replies with, "Even though you're an original vampire and you can't die I want you to be safe."

Kol turns to her and says, "I will."

 **Xxx**

An hour later, Caroline and Kol come downstairs and put their luggage in the car. Klaus comes out of his studio to say, "You're really leaving, Caroline? We had a fight, you don't need to leave and Kol, why are you leaving?"

Caroline comes back in the house and says, "Yes I'm leaving, but not forever, I will be back but for right now, I can't be here. I'm sick of having this fight, Nik, we have been having it for 40 years. I can't anymore and Kol is going because I need my partner in crime, but Davina will be here."

Klaus is sad, he doesn't want Caroline to leave. "Is there any way you would stay?," he asks.

Caroline thinks about it before saying, "Undagger Rebekah."

Klaus is annoyed as he says, "We have talked about this, it's not safe."

Caroline is getting angry as she says, "So it's safe for me, Kol and Elijah to be undaggered, but not Rebekah."

Klaus is getting angry and says, "You three don't leave your heart on your sleeve like Rebekah does, I'm trying to protect her."

Caroline is just as angry now as she says, "But we don't need protection."

Klaus tries to calm her down by saying, "We should all stay together, Mikael is out there and after us." "Actually Nik, Mikael is only after you, so me and Caroline are safe from his wrath," Kol speaks up.

"Kol, unless you want a dagger in your heart, stay out of this," Klaus yells.

Davina uses her magic to give Klaus an aneurism before saying, "Dagger him and you lose us both."

Caroline turns to Kol to say, "Let's go." Kol agrees and kisses Davina.

 **Xxx**

A couple days later Elijah arrives and asks Davina, "Where is he?"

Davina points to his studio and says, "He hasn't left the studio since Caroline and Kol left."

Elijah opens the door of Klaus' studio to see Klaus throwing a painting and yelling, Elijah closes the door and Klaus stops. "What are you doing here, Elijah?" Klaus asks.

"Kol sent me a note saying he and Caroline are on vacation because you and Caroline had a fight," Elijah explains as he closes the door behind him.

Klaus goes to sit on the couch in his studio as he says, "Yes we did, she is being overdramatic by leaving, we have had the same fight for forty years and she's never left. We have been together for over 900 years and she left me. I thought she was the one person who would never leave me."

Elijah goes to sit next to his little brother and puts his hand on Klaus' back to say, "Niklaus, Caroline didn't leave you, she just needed a little break like when I leave, I always come back now, what is this forty year fight you two have been having."

Klaus looks at Elijah to say, "She's wants Rebekah undaggered and I keep telling her it's not safe."

Elijah takes a breath before responding, "Niklaus, Rebekah is a big girl, she can make her own decisions."

Klaus sighs, he knows, Elijah is right, before saying, "I know, I just don't want her to get hurt, I don't want any of you to get hurt. Caroline is out there with Kol, they could get hurt, if anything happened to Caroline -" before Klaus could finish, Elijah interrupts, "I know Niklaus, but Caroline and Kol are originals, they can't die and Caroline is really smart, I'm sure they will do just fine."

 **Xxx**

 **New York 1965**

Klaus is in the living room pacing in front of Davina who is on the floor doing a locator spell for Klaus. Elijah is sitting in one of the chairs looks up to say, "Niklaus, stop pacing."

Klaus glares at him before saying, "Elijah, when your wife and brother don't return from their vacation for three years, I think I deserve the right to pace."

Before Elijah can respond, Davina says, "Found them, they're in Cadiz Spain."

Klaus flys to Cadiz Spain to find them and they're gone.

 **Xxx**

 **New York 1967**

Elijah comes in to the living room and sees Davina doing yet another locator spell for Klaus "They're in Ibiza," she says.

Before Klaus can move, Elijah walks over to him and says, "Why don't you message Caroline first?"

Klaus is mad as he says, "Why message when I can dagger them?"

Elijah sighs before saying, "Niklaus, daggers are what got you into this problem, do you really want to risk Caroline leaving you forever? You said she would be back."

"That was five years ago!" Klaus yells back at him.

Elijah takes a breath before saying, "Stay here Niklaus, I will message Caroline."

Elijah writes a message to Caroline: If you get this, stay where you are. Niklaus is coming to get you. He hands the letter to Davina who chants and it disappears.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is at a beach party with Kol. "I'm next," she says. They invented a new game called vampire shots. A human puts salt on their stomach, then you take a shot of tequila, and then you bite their neck. When a letter appears next to her, she opens it and reads it.

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Elijah are on their way to the door whenever Klaus says, "Davina, undagger Rebekah and while you're at it, undagger Finn."

Davina looks at him to say, "Klaus, Finn doesn't know me, he could kill me."

Klaus turns around to face the little witch, "Right, that would be bad. Undagger Rebekah, give her a blood bag and then tell her to undagger Finn. While you wait for Finn, have Rebekah write a note saying she's up and something that only her and Caroline know so Caroline has proof that Rebekah is undaggered and send it to Elijah." Davina getting up from the floor nods.

 **Xxx**

Davina goes to the coffin room and opens Rebekah's coffin and pulls out the dagger. A few minutes later, Davina hears a gasp and looks up from her seventeen magazine and goes over to Rebekah and gives her the blood bag. Rebekah drinks it and once she finishes, she asks, "What year it is and where is everyone?"

Davina tells her, "It's 1967 and Klaus and Elijah went to go get Caroline and Kol."

Rebekah is confused as she says, "I was daggered for forty five years and what do you mean get them?"

Davina goes over to the table while she says, "Yes and I will explain later, but first I need you to write a note to Elijah saying you're up and something that only you and Caroline know."

Rebekah is still confused as she asks, "Why?"

Davina sighs before saying, "I will explain if you write the note." "Okay, daggered for forty five years and no welcome back hug," Rebekah jokes.

Davina laughs before saying, "Sorry bekah," and then hugs her.

Davina starts explaining, "Since Nik daggered you in the 20s, he and Caroline have been having the same fight whether or not to keep you daggered or undaggered. Caroline wanted you undaggered and Nik wanted to keep you daggered said he was protecting you. Five years ago, Caroline and Nik were in here having the fight again when Caroline just couldn't anymore."

Rebekah had been writing the note as she listened to Davina before she looks up startled, "She turned it off?"

Davina reassures her by saying, "No, she didn't turn it off. She came in to mine and Kol's room, said she need a vacation and asked Kol to come. I told Kol he should go, they left that night after Nik and Caroline had the same fight again."

"A couple days later, Elijah came and has been living here ever since. Klaus had me doing locator spells left and right to find them. Today I did a locator spell and they were in Ibiza, Klaus and Elijah left to try to bring them home."

Rebekah hands Davina the note as she says, "Wow, a lot has happened since I have been daggered."

Davina nods and says, "One more thing."

Rebekah curiously responds, "What?"

Davina goes over to Finn's coffin and opens it, "Klaus told me to tell you to undagger Finn. I would do it myself but Finn doesn't know me so he could kill me."

Rebekah looks shocked and goes to Finn's coffin and pulls out the dagger while Davina sends the note to Elijah.

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Elijah are on the plane and a note appears in Elijah's lap. Klaus looks up to say, "Looks like Rebekah is up."

Elijah picks up the note and puts it on the table next to him, "I want to have a family dinner, all of us before Finn takes off and tries to find Sage."

Klaus laughs before saying, "Good luck with that Elijah."

 **Xxx**

Klaus sees Caroline in a bikini top and shorts dancing on top of the bar while Kol is next to her also dancing on the bar. Kol has a bottle of tequila in his hand and Caroline has a bottle of vodka in her hand. Klaus looks at Elijah and nods. Klaus comes from one side of the beach bar and Elijah comes from the other side of the bar. Caroline sees Klaus at her feet and says, "Nik, come party with us."

Klaus looks at her and tries to take the vodka bottle out of her hands, "My love, you're drunk. I think for you and Kol, the party is over."

Caroline holds her vodka bottle further out of Klaus' reach and says, "No, we haven't been hunted for five years and I've loved it. The only bad thing is I missed you."

Klaus tries to get her off the bar as he says, "I'm happy that you haven't been hunted for five years. I have also missed you, but Davina has missed your partner in crime, her boyfriend."

Caroline looks at him sad to say, "We have to go home, don't we?"

"Yes, but Rebekah and Finn are undaggered. Will you let me help you off the bar now?"

Caroline is defeated as she says, "Fine, will you carry me?"

Klaus smiles up at her and says, "Sure, my love, come here."

Klaus holds a hand out to help her off the bar and then picks her up bridal style and Caroline snuggles in to his chest.

 **Xxx**

Elijah tries another tacit to get Kol off the bar. When Kol sees Elijah, he says "Uhh oh, big brother's here."

Elijah stands in front of Kol and says, "Kol, get off this bar and get on the plane. Davina undaggered Rebekah and Finn."

When Kol heard Davina's name, he sobered up, "You left Davina alone in a house with Finn? He doesn't know anything, doesn't know her and doesn't like his family so he will kill her."

"Calm yourself, Rebekah is there and Davina is powerful, she can defend herself."

Kol is now off the bar as he speaks, "I know she's powerful. I just want to protect her like Nik protects Caroline."

Elijah putting his hand on Kol's shoulder to steady him, "I know."

 **Xxx**

Klaus carries Caroline who has fallen asleep in his arms to the plane while Elijah helped Kol to the plane. A few hours later, Caroline wakes up and looks around and sees Elijah across from her reading a newspaper, Kol asleep in a chair and her head is nestled in to Klaus' neck. "Nik, where are we?" she asks.

Klaus looks down at her and kisses her forehead to say, "We're over the Atlantic. I have a letter for you."

Caroline confused and still a little drunk, "Why did you never send it?"

"It's not from me, it's from Rebekah."

Caroline suddenly sober moves her head up and says excitedly, "You undaggered Rebekah."

Klaus smirks as he says, "Technically Davina did, but I told her to do so and Finn is undaggered too."

Caroline sits up on his lap and is shocked as she says, "You told Davina to undagger Finn? He hates us."

Klaus knows Finn hates his family, "I thought if Finn was undaggered too, we could stop having that argument because none of us would be daggered anymore."

Caroline thinks about it before she says, "On one condition."

Klaus looks at her so happy to have her back, "Anything my love."

"You give me all the daggers and I put them somewhere safe that you can't find so no one gets daggered anymore."

Before Klaus can say anything, Elijah says " Niklaus, think about it."

Klaus is defeated as he says, "Fine."

Caroline claps her hands excited before saying, "Can I read the letter now?"

Elijah hands the letter to Caroline it says: I'm awake. I don't know who is going to read this, Elijah or Caroline, but I want to say I'm glad Caroline tried so hard to get me undaggered. I know Caroline probably feels like a bad sister because I was daggered for forty five years but from what Davina has told me is Caroline has tried for forty five years to convince Nik to undagger me. I hope where ever Caroline and Kol are, they are having fun. Now Davina told me to write down something only me and Caroline know so here it is, out of all the men I have loved and been with I have only really loved and wanted to be with forever is Stefan. Caroline looks up from the letter at both Klaus and Elijah. "I can't believe you awoke Rebekah. I can't wait to see her again," Caroline says before Klaus kisses her, "It will only be a couple hours, my love, then we will be home."

 **Xxx**

They walk through the front door and Davina runs in to Kol's arms. They have never been apart for so long since they started dating in the 1800s. "I've missed you so much," Davina says as Kol hugs her back.

"I have missed you too," Kol says.

Davina whispers in his ear, "Don't leave me again,"

Kol kisses her before he says, "I will never leave you again."

Rebekah and Finn come to the front door and Caroline and Rebekah hug, "I heard you and Kol took a five year vacation."

Caroline laughs before saying, "It was so much fun. I'll tell you all about it."

Rebekah smiles and says, "I can't wait."

Finn looks around confused to say, "What is going on? Who is that?" he points to Davina.

Kol pulls her deeper into his arms and Elijah is tired as he says, "Rebekah, you didn't tell Finn anything after you undaggered him."

Rebekah is annoyed as she says, "I told him the year, gave him a blood bag, explained Davina is Kol's girlfriend and Finn didn't believe me."

Elijah rubs the bridge of his nose and starts to explain the 20th century to Finn. Elijah finished his explanation by saying, "Kol met Davina when we were in New Orleans in the 1800s and they started dating. Davina is also Niklaus' witch. Mikael found us, we ran and Davina came with us. I would also like to have a family dinner all of us."

"There is no way I'm pretending to be fine with Niklaus daggering me. He took eight hundred years of my life, I could have spent it with Sage. To have a family dinner and pretend we're a happy family is impossible," Finn yells.

Elijah is annoyed and tired, it's been a long five years, "Finn, no one is saying you have to forgive Niklaus but I just want one family dinner before you leave and find Sage."

Finn is angry at all of his siblings for keeping him in that box for eight hundred years so he storms out of the house.


	4. I love you

**Thank you to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot leave a review tell me what your favorite part is if you like this darker Caroline and Davina living with the originals**

 **Thank you to the kol-claire for editing this chapter and carolineniklaus for helping me write the proposal and vows**

 **Disclaimer I don't own tvd or any of the characters**

 **Xxx**

 **A thousand years ago:**

"Caroline, how is your mother doing?"

Caroline's mother has been having trouble getting pregnant a second time and Esther has been trying to help her. "She's doing better today, the herbs you gave her are helping, thank you."

Esther looks over at her third oldest son "Niklaus, you tended the horses today, how are they?"

Klaus had been looking at Caroline before he turned to look over at his mother, "They're good, but they're tired from the hunt."

Kol mumbles out, "That's not all he tended to."

Caroline is sitting next to her best friend and subtly elbows him in the stomach, Kol begins to coughs. "Kol, are you ok?"

Kol glaring at Caroline answers his mother, "I'm fine, mother, my soup is hot."

Esther keeps seeing Klaus and Caroline keep shooting each other flirting looks, "Niklaus, is there anything you would like to say?"

Klaus clears his throat and smiles at Caroline as he puts his hand out and Caroline takes it, "Yes mother, I asked Caroline to court and she said yes."

Rebekah claps, she's so exited for her favorite brother and best friend, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you two."

Elijah already knew but he congrats Klaus anyways. Kol is happy for his brother and best friend. Mikael is angry, he hates Klaus and thinks no one deserves him. He slams his fists against the table and storms out Esther looks at her children, "I'll be right back, but I'm so happy for you two."

 **Xxx**

 **A couple weeks later:**

One night, Klaus and Caroline are sitting at the falls and looking at the stars when they see a shooting star, "Nik, look."

Caroline has her head on Klaus' shoulder and Klaus has his arm around her waist. "Did you make a wish, sweetheart?"

Caroline looks up at him and smiles "Why wish all my dreams have come true?"

Klaus kisses her forehead and says, "I have something for you."

Caroline can tell he's nervous, "What is it?"

Klaus pulls her up and kneels down on one knee. Caroline puts her hands over her mouth and gasps. Klaus looks up at the surprised look on Caroline's face, "Caroline, my love, you are my best friend, the love of my life. You always know how to make me smile and laugh. You know how to take care of me. You know me better than anyone else. You know how to make my life a better one with your happiness and your smile. You are the joy and the light in my life and existence, this existence I want to unite it with yours. I will make you happy because I love you too much for it to be otherwise. I want one thing in this life and that is to live next to you and share everything with you, for better or worse. So Caroline Forbes, do you accept to make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

Klaus puts the ring on Caroline's finger and hugs her and kisses her Caroline pulls back to say,"You are my best friend and the love of my life too, I love you Nik."

Klaus is so happy right now as he says, "I love you Caroline."

 **Xxx**

 **A couple Months later**

Today is the wedding, Caroline is wearing a simple white dress and flowers in her hair. Rebekah has braided Caroline's hair and her hair. Rebekah is wearing a simple blue dress. Caroline's mother is also helping her daughter getting ready.

Elijah and Kol are helping Klaus get ready. Klaus is wearing his best clothes and has a sword around his waist. The guys arrive under the white oak tree where the wedding is taking place while they wait for the girls to arrive.

The whole village is there with the exception of Mikael who decided hunting was more important than his son's wedding. The girls arrive and Caroline's dad walks her to the tree.

Klaus is speechless when he sees her. She stands in front of him with Rebekah and her mother behind her, while Klaus has Elijah, Kol and Finn behind him.

Her father hands her the Forbes family sword that she is supposed to give to Klaus. Klaus gives her one of the Mikaelsons' family swords. Klaus slides a ring on Caroline's finger and she slides one on his finger. Ayana slices both their palms and puts them together to make sure the spirits allow this Union.

"Caroline, I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor you each and everyday, to laugh with you when you're happy, support you when you're sad, to challenge you to be a better person and allow for you to do the same for me. I loved you yesterday and today, I will love you for the rest of my life always and forever."

Caroline smiles and wipes a tear away, " Niklaus, I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst. I will love you through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will be there for you. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you tomorrow and I will love you always and forever."

Ayana remains standing in front of the blonde couple to say, "By the power of the spirits, you are now husband and wife."

Klaus passionately kisses his new wife.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

"This Alaric guy keeps getting more interesting."

Elijah is in charge of Katherine "Why is that Niklaus?"

Klaus/Alaric comes out of the bedroom with stakes, knifes, vervain, grenades and a crossbow and puts them on the table, "Who is this guy?"

Rebekah goes over to look at the weapons, "Where were these? When Caroline and I were looking in the room, we didn't find these?"

Klaus/Alaric looking at weapons and says, "They were in a secret compartment in of one of the drawers and the crossbow was in the closet."

 **Xxx**

Elijah turns around and faces Katherine, "Katerina, you know these people better. Who is this guy?" 'I know something they don't, maybe I can get something out of this', Katherine thought before saying, "I'll tell you if you untie me."

Caroline has been sitting next to Kol and Davina on the couch and she says, "Absolutely not, we are not untying you. Knowing you, you're probably taking vervain so we can't compel you to stay here, so if we untie you, you would try to leave. You would be unsuccessful but you would try anyway."

Katherine is annoyed that she's tied to a chair and being held hostage by her least favorite people, "I'm not on vervain, just untie me."

Caroline goes over to her and says, "I will be the judge of that."

Caroline bites her neck and takes a gulp of her blood to say, "She's clean."

Klaus/Alaric comes over and kisses her, "Mhm, doppelgänger blood."

Caroline laughs and kisses him again. Elijah checks to see if Katherine is alright, "Caroline, you could have just pricked her finger, you didn't need to bite her neck."

Caroline has an arm around Klaus as she looks over to Katherine unamused, "She'll heal and we now know we can compel her."

Elijah just shakes his head. Klaus/Alaric looks her in the eyes and compels her to tell them everything she knows.

"Alaric is the town vampire hunter and is dating Elena's aunt who doesn't know anything about vampires."

Kol rolls his eyes and says, "This was a great plan, Nik, body jump in to a hunter, and then when you leave the hunters body, he can come after us. He is now number one on my list of the people that need to die in this town."

Klaus/Alaric looks at him and says, "I didn't know he was a hunter when I choose him and he's human so we can kill him."

Elijah looks at the table of weapons then at Alaric's body, "Alaric seems to be an amateur hunter, so if he dies, he won't come back to haunt who kills him."

 **Xxx**

While Caroline and Rebekah are in the bedroom, figuring out what Rebekah should wear. Katherine looks at Davina and says, "So you're Davina, I have heard about you."

Davina is sitting on the couch next to Kol, she has her head on his shoulder and says, "Ya I'm Davina, what have you heard about me?"

Katherine still tied to the chair looks at the witch to say, "I heard that you died in a ritual and then killed a bunch a witches and were dating Kol."

Davina has heard stories about Katherine from her family and doesn't like her, "It's true I died in a ritual to bring more magic to my coven. It didn't work and I was stuck on the other side for a little bit and then I was brought back. When I came back, I met Kol who was just undaggered and we took on the witches who killed me together. We met, became friends and then started dating. Two hundred years later, we're still together and I'm Klaus' witch and best friends with Caroline and Rebekah. I consider all the Mikaelsons my family and if you mess with my family, not only do you have to deal with them, you have to deal with me too."

 **Xxx**

Caroline looking at one of Rebekah's suitcases, "Bekah, you need a sixties outfit for the plan."

Rebekah looking down at one of her many suitcases and says, "I know but I don't know what to wear, I was only awake for the last three years of the 60s."

Caroline and Rebekah are looking through Rebekah's clothes when Caroline says, "I understand now why you always say to bring all thousand years of clothes with you where ever we go."

Rebekah laughs, "You never know what you might want to wear."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric is on the other side of the room looking for more hidden weapons, "You two don't even carry your own suitcases when we go somewhere, I carry yours Caroline, and you Rebekah, make Elijah carry yours."

Rebekah looks at him, "It's the gentlemen thing to do have the men carry the women's suitcases."

Klaus/Alaric turns around and says, "I can be gentlemanly, but everywhere we go you girls take twenty suitcases each."

Rebekah puts her hand on her hip to say, "Well if you hadn't kicked me out of the house so many times, had a fight with Caroline or killed every single one of my boyfriends, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Klaus/Alaric laughs, "So it's my fault that you two have so many clothes."

Both Caroline and Rebekah say at the same time, "Yes,"

Before Klaus can respond they hear Elijah, "Niklaus, enough you all need to get ready for this ridiculous dance."

"I knew you had it somewhere!" Caroline exclaims and holds up a solid pink 60s dress.

Rebekah looks at it and says, "I forgot I had this. Remember I compelled that teen model Twiggy to give me this dress."

Caroline smiles, "She made a good choice, give us the dress or you kill her."

Caroline looks over at Klaus and asks, "Nik, do you need help picking out an outfit? I would say you should be President Kennedy and match me but that would look suspicious so just be a random 60s guy."

Klaus/Alaric holding up two shirts, "Thanks my love, dark or darker."

Caroline looks at them, but before she can answer Rebekah comes out of the bathroom and says, "Nik, the darker one."

"I agree, the darker one makes you look hot in that body," Caroline says.

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric looks at Caroline and Caroline laughs "What? I'm flirting with my husband of a thousand years who happens to be in another body and yet it's not weird."

"Tonight, after the dance, I'm leaving this body and going back to my body so you can flirt with my original body soon. I made a call earlier today to Greta and Maddox, they're coming and helping Davina put me back."

Caroline looks sad as she says, "Does Greta have to come? She flirts with you and is so not secret about her crush on you."

Klaus/Alaric sighs and pulls Caroline in to his chest, "My love, I love you and only you, why do you let Greta bother you so much."

Caroline has her head on his chest, "I love you too and even though I'm one of the most powerful vampires in the world, I'm still that insecure girl that had to watch that harlot Tatia flirt with the love of my life and think you were going to choose her over me."

Klaus/Alaric kisses the top of her head and says, "I never flirted with Tatia, I always told her to leave me alone. I choose you and never regretted it for a second."

"Really?"

"Really."

Klaus/Alaric passionately kisses her and pulls away to say, "I love you,"

Caroline kisses him back before saying, "I love you too."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah pokes her head in to say, "Hey love birds, can we go? We have a doppelgänger we need to kill, then we can leave this town."

Caroline and Klaus/Alaric laugh and leave the bedroom, "Rebekah must you always interrupt moments between Caroline and I?"

"It's why you keep me around, Nik, to interrupt those moments between you and Caroline, but don't worry, I do it to Kol and Davina too."

Kol is sitting on the couch with Davina and says, "Nik, do you need us tonight? When Rebekah interrupts us, Davina gives her an aneurism, it is fun. Also we need to get Rebekah a boyfriend."

Rebekah laughs and says, "Nice try, but almost every boyfriend I have had has been killed. All but two by Nik."

The room goes quiet for a minute and Katherine looks around, "Am I missing something? Why did everyone stop talking?"

Caroline's annoyed with Katherine, "We were taking a moment and remembering someone we lost who was very close to us."

Elijah can see that Caroline is trying to hold herself back and not snap Katherine's neck. Klaus/Alaric looks over at Kol and Davina, "No, I need you and Davina to get the spell ready to put me back, Maddox and Greta are on there way."

"Are we ready ladies?" Rebekah is on one side and Caroline on the other side of Klaus as Caroline jokes, "Lead the way sir."


	5. Now that's more like it

**Thank you to everyone who has followed favorited and reviewed this story it means a lot leave a review**

 **Thank you to the kol-claire for editing this chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own tvd or any of the characters**

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback a thousand years ago A couple months after the wedding:**

Rebekah and Klaus are in the cave that there family hides in on the full moon, "Rebekah, let me have a turn, I have two names to carve."

Rebekah's carving her name in runic on the cave wall, her name is next to Kol's name, "Patience, Niklaus, you don't want to tell your darling wife her favorites sister in law cut off a finger because you were impatient."

Klaus is holding a torch so Rebekah can see as he answers, "Father would not like you handling a blade."

Rebekah turns back to her older brother "If I want to wield a blade then I shall and father need not know."

Klaus looking at the cave deciding where his and Caroline's names should go "He will find out, he always does."

Rebekah finishing her name and said, "That is because you always tell him and you don't even live with him anymore."

Klaus looks down ashamed and says, "I can't help it he frightens me. When Caroline and I have children, I will never be like him."

Rebekah knows and has seen the abusive Mikael has done to Klaus, "He frightens us all, that's why we have to stick together. You and Caroline will make amazing parents. Here, finish up, I will go help Caroline and mother make dinner."

Klaus leaning the torch against a rock, "Yes, go tend to dinner leave the blades to the men."

Rebekah hands him the knife blade down so it slices his hand Klaus grunts out, "Bekah."

Rebekah looks at his hand, "It's just a little blood, be a man about it."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Klaus/Alaric, Caroline and Rebekah walk into the dance. Caroline whispers to Rebekah, "These children have no clue what the sixties actually looked like."

Rebekah nods and sees Elena and says, "There's our victim, let's go."

Caroline laughs and leaves with Rebekah to see Elena. Elena sees Rebekah and Caroline and says, "Hey Candice, hey Claire, can you two come with me?"

Caroline looks at Rebekah and nod. The three of them go in to the hallway and Elena pulls out the moonstone and says, "I need you guys to keep this safe, Klaus won't suspect the new people to have the moonstone."

Caroline smiles wickedly and takes the moonstone and says, "We'll protect it with our lives."

Elena smiles, she likes her new friends, she thinks they're really nice and says, "Thank you and it's hard to believe that anyone would attack you guys, you seem like the nicest people in the world."

Rebekah fake smiles tells her, "Thanks."

Seconds after they head back in the gym and meet with the group, Dana goes to the microphone and says, "How is everyone? I have shout-out, this is to Elena from Klaus," the song dedicated to the one I love starts playing. Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon look around and Damon tells them "Split up and find this psycho."

While everyone is splitting up, Caroline and Rebekah see Klaus/Alaric moving his head to follow him out in to the hallway.

 **Xxx**

In the hallway, Rebekah says, "Nice work on the shout-out, Nik."

Caroline hands Klaus the moonstone, "Here you go, Nik, they gave me the moonstone, I almost feel sad for these people."

Klaus/Alaric puts the moonstone in his pocket, "Thank you and it appears those acting classes did pay off, I need you two to make a distraction."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I told you and what distraction?"

Klaus/Alaric begins to explain, "You two need to get the doppelgänger's little brother and take him out of the dance and hide him. The Salvatores' will try to find him to protect him, the witch bitch will follow because she thinks she's in love with him and Elena will follow to find her brother. I will walk out and they will ask me for help finding him. I will tell them I'm not Alaric and then provoke the witch bitch to death."

Rebekah smiles, "I love a good kidnapping."

Klaus/Alaric smiles at his baby sister, "I know you do."

"I'm in."

Klaus/Alaric takes Caroline's hands, "My love, this witch bitch is going to try to kill me and if you hear me scream or any noise I don't want you to come looking for me."

Caroline swallows and looks down at their hands, "I understand, I don't like it, but I understand coming after you would blow my cover."

Klaus/Alaric kisses her hands and then kisses her on the lips, "Exactly, now go Rebekah, make sure Caroline stays away."

Rebekah looks back at her brother says, "Okay Nik," and leaves with Caroline.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah and Caroline walk in to the dance and see Jeremy at the back of the gym and Rebekah says, "We think we saw Klaus come with us."

Jeremy follows them. Damon and Stefan see Jeremy leaving with Caroline and Rebekah and tells Bonnie and Elena that Jeremy just left they go out into the hallway. Caroline and Rebekah take Jeremy to a classroom in the back of the school and Rebekah compels him to stay still and not talk.

Damon and Stefan come back and say, "We checked the whole school, they're gone."

Elena looks worried and asks, "Why would Candice and Claire take Jeremy?"

Stefan puts his arm around Elena's shoulder and says, "Maybe they saw Klaus."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric comes in front of them and Elena says, "Alaric, did you find Jeremy?"

Klaus/Alaric says, "I didn't find him because I didn't care."

Elena is shocked as she says, "What?"

Klaus/Alaric looks at them and says, "I'm not Alaric."

Elena still not getting it says, "What?"

Klaus/Alaric sighs of all the Petrova doppelgängers he has met, Elena has to be the slowest says, "Think about it."

Elena whispers, "Klaus."

"Surprise."

Bonnie steps in front of Elena, "I won't let you hurt her."

Klaus/ Alaric looks unimpressed, "It's not time for her yet, I'm here for you."

Bonnie raises her hands and sends Klaus into the lockers and Klaus/Alaric gets up, "I know a witch too, you're going to have to try harder to kill me, but I could body jump maybe in to Jeremy's body or yours."

Bonnie sends Klaus flying into a trophy case and tells Elena to run.

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric knocks on an English room door and Caroline opens the door, "Is she dead? Can we leave, so we can deal with other witch bitches that are coming"

Behind Caroline, Rebekah laughs and Jeremy is tied to a chair. Klaus/Alaric laughs, "She's not dead yet, I just wanted to tell you that she knows who I am and I'm going to be in the cafeteria fighting her, don't come after me."

"Fine, I won't come after you, but how did you know where to find us?"

"You two always liked English, I thought I would try the English department first."

Caroline smiles and kisses him, "I love you, be safe."

Klaus/Alaric kisses her back, "I love you too and I will."

 **Xxx**

Bonnie walks in to the cafeteria and sees Alaric sitting at the table that she and Elena eat lunch at, "Let's finish this Klaus."

"Should we do this the easy way or the hard way?" he holds up a knife.

Bonnie lifts her hand and dislocates Klaus/Alaric's left hand, he stands up and says, "Okay, the hard way."

Bonnie lifts up both hands and dislocates Klaus/Alaric's shoulder, he yells. Klaus/Alaric puts his shoulder back in place, "What would Alaric says about you destroying his body?"

"He would say give it all you got."

Klaus/Alaric looks at her with hate in his eyes, "Then give it all your best because if a dislocated hand and shoulder is your best, then give up now."

Bonnie wipes blood from her nose as she says, "I was just getting started."

The lights start sparking. "You compelled people at school, you probably compelled Candice and Claire to kidnap Jeremy and you want to kill my best friend."

Klaus/Alaric laughs, "These humans should be on vervain if they don't want to be compelled, as for Jeremy yes I know where he is, and think of it this way, Elena's death will help me become all that I can be."

Bonnie lifts her hands again and sends Klaus flying in to the vending machine and then sends him hurling into a wall. "After I kill you, I'm going to kill the rest of your family, starting with your wife. How could someone like you have a wife?"

Klaus/Alaric gets up and runs over to Bonnie with the knife in hand and stabs Bonnie in the stomach, "No one insults my wife and family to my face."

Bonnie looks behind her and sees Elena and falls to the ground.

Elena and Stefan run to the cafeteria but they can't get in and yell out, "Bonnie!"

They see Klaus/Alaric stab Bonnie in the stomach and see Bonnie fall and Elena yells, "Bonnie!"

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Rebekah can hear everything that is going on in the cafeteria. Rebekah can see that Caroline is trying to not run to the cafeteria and help Nik, she comes over and holds Caroline's hand. Caroline looks at her and smiles, Rebekah smiles back.

Caroline puts her head on Rebekah's shoulder and a few minutes later, Caroline's head shots up and both Caroline and Rebekah vamp out when they hear Bonnie say, "She's going to kill Klaus, then kill his family and start with his wife."

Jeremy doesn't know why the two new girls vamped out but is kind of scared they're going to kill him, he doesn't want to die again. Caroline and Rebekah relax a little when they hear Klaus say, "No one insults my wife and family to my face."

 **Xxx**

Klaus/Alaric walks out of the cafeteria and Elena runs to Bonnie and looks behind her and says, "Klaus, you're a monster."

Klaus/Alaric smiles and leaves to find Caroline and Rebekah.

 **Xxx**

When he gets to the English room, he sees Caroline and Rebekah holding hands as they take deep breaths and Jeremy is still tied to a chair. He walks in and Caroline and Rebekah run to him and hug him and Caroline kisses him, "We thought we lost you."

Klaus/Alaric hugs them and kisses Caroline back, "I'm still here."

Rebekah pulls back, "What do we do with that one?" and points to Jeremy.

Klaus/Alaric goes over to him and compels him, "You got bored of the dance and asked Candice and Claire to take a walk with you. You don't remember Candice and Claire holding you hostage and me coming in now, go find your sister."

He unites Jeremy and Jeremy leaves.

 **Xxx**

When they get back to Alaric's apartment, they walk in and see an argument between Davina and Greta on how to do the spell to put Klaus back in his body. "We need to put candles down," Davina says.

"We need to get the trunk that his body is in," Greta says.

Davina is mad as she says, "No, we don't, his body isn't in a trunk you would know that if the Mikaelsons' actually liked you."

Greta is mad as she says, "The Mikaelsons love me, I'm Klaus' favorite witch."

Davina smiles and says, "Really? Because I have been with the Mikaelsons for two hundred years and I just met you and I already don't like you. If Klaus really liked you, he would bring you everywhere with him, but he doesn't."

Greta is thinking she can outsmart the older witch as she says, "If Klaus doesn't like me, then why does he flirt with me?"

Davina sighs as she says, "To get what he wants you do, remember Klaus is happily married."

Greta is annoyed as she says, "I try to block it out as much as possible."

Kol can see Davina is really mad comes over and massages her shoulders. Greta decides to use Davina's relationship with Kol against her, "The only reason the Mikaelsons' keep you around is because of the guy behind you."

Davina yells, "That's not true, yes, I'm Kol's girlfriend, but I'm Klaus' witch and sisters with Caroline and Rebekah, you are nothing to them."

Greta gets in Davina's face, "If that was true, why did Klaus personally call me to come help him?"

Davina pushes Greta away as she says, "I needed another witch for the spell and he didn't know which one I would like, so he called you both and after this argument, I'm going to choose Maddox."

Greta is mad she's not being chosen, "I'm an amazing witch, I could do this spell."

Davina smiles knowing the real reason Greta wants to do the spell, "The reason you're excited to do this spell is because it would help Klaus and you love him."

Greta is mad, "No, I don't love him."

Davina still smiles, knowing she won the argument, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Greta yells, "Shut up!"

Kol pulls Davina in for a kiss, "I love it when you get feisty."

Davina laughs and says, "Only for you and our family."

 **Xxx**

No one has noticed Klaus/Alaric, Caroline and Rebekah had come home. Caroline looks at Elijah sitting next to Katherine, "Elijah, I'm sorry."

Elijah looks confused, "Caroline, what are you sorry for?"

Caroline walks more into the apartment as she says, "This." Caroline vamps over to where Katherine and Elijah are and snaps Katherine's neck.

Elijah looks between Katherine's dead body and Caroline, "Caroline, you're sorry you snapped Katerina's neck and do you want to talk about it?"

Caroline brushes a stray hair off her face, "I'm not sorry I snapped Katerina's neck. I'm sorry because I know you love her and I don't like to see you hurt. The witch bitch is dead, but she said that she was going to kill Nik and all of us and start with me. That made me mad, but after I took out some of my anger on Katerina's neck, so I feel a little better."

Elijah nods understanding, "Now what?"

Klaus/Alaric looks down at Alaric's body, "Now I can get out of this body."

Greta was drinking and when she finished she puts her drink down, "Hello love."

Klaus/Alaric goes over to calm Caroline down as he says, "Hello Greta."

Klaus/Alaric puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders, "Calm down my love."

Caroline sighs and looks up at him, "This body isn't working for me anymore, I want my old husband's body."

Klaus/Alaric smiles, "Wait a few minutes."

 **Xxx**

Davina and Maddox have been setting up a semicircle of lit candles when Davina says, "Kol, get Nik's body."

Davina doesn't usually call Klaus Nik, but just to rub it in Greta's face, she did. Kol goes in to the bedroom and gets Klaus' body which they put under the bed. Kol puts the body in the circle and Davina says, "We're ready, Nik."

Klaus/Alaric steps in to the circle. Davina and Maddox start chanting, "Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Sonos. Ex Tutam Exum Lamia Matus."

Alaric's body gasps and then passes out and Klaus gets up and looks down at his own body and says, "Now that's more like."

 **Xxx**

Klaus looks around and sees Caroline before vamping over to her, then he picks her up and kisses her. Caroline laughs and puts her legs around his waist and kisses him back. Elijah clears his throat, "Niklaus, we have a problem."

Klaus stops kissing Caroline and looks over her shoulder, "Yes brother."

Elijah points out the obvious, "We are in Alaric's apartment, now that Alaric is back in his body, he is probably going to want his apartment back. We don't have a house here."

Klaus sighs and says, "When Alaric wakes up, I will compel him to stay at the Salvatore boarding house and we will stay here. I want you to continue to pretend to help them kill me. I will introduce myself to the Salvatores and the ritual will happen tomorrow while doing that, I will look for a mansion we can live in here."

Rebekah is annoyed by what her brother just said, "We're staying here?"

Kol has his arms around Davina's waist and has his head on Davina's shoulder, "What's wrong sis? We haven't been here in a thousand years."

Rebekah turns to Kol, "Stefan is here and dating the doppelgänger whore, I don't want to see that every day."

Kol laughs and says, "Bekah, the doppelgänger will be dead, so you can be with Stefan."

Rebekah glares at him to say, "I don't want to be his rebound, especially if it's a doppelgänger rebound."

Kol smirks and says, "Wasn't Stefan a rebound for Marcellus?"

Rebekah vamps to Kol and Davina and says, "I loved Marcellus and Stefan in different ways, but I only saw a future with one of them."

Kol loves going head to head with his siblings, he asks "Who?"

Rebekah looks sad as she answers him, "Stefan, then Nik compelled him and he started dating the doppelgänger, now you see why it is hard for me to be around Stefan."

 **Xxx**

Klaus lets Caroline down and Caroline goes over to Rebekah and gives her a hug and Rebekah starts to cry. Klaus wanting to help his sister, "Everyone that is not a family member or being compelled to be here leave."

Maddox leaves and Klaus sees Greta not moving, "That means you too, Greta, leave."

Greta looks at him with doe eyes, "But I'm family."

Klaus vamps over to her and grabs her by the hair to drag her out of the apartment. He throws her in the hallway and shuts the door behind him.

 **Xxx**

Caroline has got Rebekah to stop crying, "Tomorrow, us girls are going shopping. We'll make Kol carry all the bags and we"ll use Nik's credit card, how about that?"

Kol and Klaus yell, "Hey!"

Caroline turns her head to the two guys in question, "Kol, you started this now, you're going to solve it by carrying our bags and Nik we always use your card on our sprees."

Kol sitting on the couch, he hates shopping with girls, "Fine, but I need a drink before the torture."


	6. It's time

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story it means a lot.**

 **Huge thanks to the lovely kol-claire for editing this chapter**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters**

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback a thousand years ago:**

Kol and Caroline see Klaus and Elijah sword fight, "Look, they're fighting again."

Kol and Caroline walk over to them and join Rebekah and Henrik who have come to watch, "Look, our siblings and your wife have come to watch my fast approaching victory."

Klaus holding out his sword, "On the contrary Elijah."

They both continue to fight Klaus bends down and slices Elijah's belt, "They're here to laugh at you."

All the siblings are laughing and Caroline goes over to her husband and kisses him, "Congratulations on your win."

Klaus kisses her again, "What's my prize?"

Caroline smiles up at him and whispers in his ear that she wants to try to have a baby.

Mikael and Esther had been watching the fight when Mikael storms over to Klaus and Elijah and takes Elijah's sword. Mikael hadn't spoken to the newlywed couple since they announced Klaus was courting her, instead he viciously beats up Klaus at every opportunity. "Why don't you show me that move, young warrior,"

Mikael attacks him, Caroline had left Klaus' side and rejoined the siblings when Mikael walked up to them. "Father, we were having fun."

Mikael has the sword down at his side, "We fight for our survival and you have time for fun, teach me, I want to have fun."

Klaus is trying to get out of this without bleeding, "Father, it was nothing."

Mikael attacks Klaus again, he flings Klaus' sword out of his hand and flips him on his back with Mikael's sword at his throat.

Caroline goes to help him but held back by Kol, "You don't want Mikael's wrath on you."

Caroline looks back at him, "Mikael will kill him."

Mikael is leaning down in front of Klaus, "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy, what no more laughter."

Esther finally decides to break it up, "Mikael, that's enough."

Mikael stabs the sword next to Klaus' head, "It's a miracle, you're still alive, Caroline deserves someone better."

Mikael walks away and Kol lets go of Caroline who runs over to Klaus, "Are you ok?"

Klaus getting his breathing under control nods. Caroline runs her hand through his long curly hair, "I love you."

Klaus looks up at her, "I love you too."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

The next morning, Caroline, Rebekah, Davina and a depressed Kol leave to go shopping. Elijah is talking to a still tied up Katherine when his phone rings, Elena is calling him, "Elijah, we have a problem, Klaus is here in Mystic Falls and in the body of Alaric, can we talk?"

Elijah had wanted to spend today taking with Katerina, "Fine, meet me at the Lockwood house."

She's confused about the location but says, "Okay."

Elijah kisses Katherine on the forehead and leaves.

 **Xxx**

Elijah meets Elena at the Lockwood house, "Elijah, is there a reason you wanted to meet here?"

"We needed a quiet place for me to tell you the history of Klaus and the Salvatore house is not quiet."

They go to the door and Carol opens it to leave and Elijah compels her to let them in, she invites them in and then leaves. Elena looks over at Elijah who is straightening his jacket. "How did you know she wasn't on vervain?"

Elijah looks down at his suit. "I'm the one who got her to stop taking it before you all tried to unsuccessfully kill me twice."

Before his siblings came to town, he came here first to see if there really was a doppelgänger and the Salvatore's tried to kill him, then they tried to dagger him which surprised him because he thought Caroline had all the daggers. Elena gives her cell phone to Elijah so that he can trust her, "You are the only one that knows him. What is Klaus going to do next?"

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks into the Mystic Grill and sees Alaric and Damon sitting at the bar talking. "Gentlemen, why so glum?"

Alaric looks over and sees Klaus and glares at him. Damon looks over and standing next to him is a curly dark blonde haired man with light blue eyes wearing jeans and a dark jacket, "Klaus, I presume."

"In the flesh." He looks over at Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate."

Damon getting up, "Is there a reason you stopped by to say hi?"

Klaus looking down at the counter then at Damon, "I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger just remember, don't do anything you will regret."

Damon lets out a sarcastic chuckle, "I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance."

Klaus smiles, Caroline would have a field day with this if she were here. He looks over at Alaric. "He is kidding, right?"

Alaric leaning on the bar, he hates Klaus for using his body and the blonde for tricking him. "No, not really."

Damon is trying to save Elena, he doesn't trust Elijah and he certainly doesn't trust Elena's new friends. "Well, what's one month in the grand scheme of things."

Klaus needs to get back to the apartment and get ready and go over everything with Davina. "Let me make this extremely clear, I have my werewolf, I have my vampire, I have everything. I need the ritual will happen tonight, so if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up."

Klaus walks away when Damon calls after him, "So if you're here, where is the rest of the psychotic family?"

Klaus let's out a small laugh and turns around, "Don't let my wife and sister hear you say that, they will kill you."

Damon still can't believe there is a woman on this planet that would willingly marry this guy, "Ah, yes, your wife, how does a guy like you get a wife? Something just doesn't add up there, is she compelled to love you."

That's it for Klaus, you do not insult his wife, he sticks his hand in Damon's chest and squeezes his heart, "If you ever make another comment about my wife again, I will kill you, are we clear?"

Damon feels like he is going to die, "Crystal."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback England 1492:**

Elijah has long curly brown hair and is wearing a black button up jacket and black pants meets Katherine, who is wearing a purple dress. Katherine is Klaus' birthday present. While Caroline and Klaus are in their bedroom getting ready to meet the doppelgänger "Nik, can you button me up please?"

Klaus wearing a dark blue jacket goes over to his wife who is wearing a light blue dress, "Now, remember my love, I will have to flirt with this doppelgänger and I will be referring to you as my sister."

Klaus finishes buttoning the dress and Caroline turns around, "Ok, I will try to be nice to this one, but if she does a brother thing, can I threaten her?"

Klaus laughs and kisses her forehead, "Fine, but no blood, I need it. I have something for you."

She looks intrigued as Klaus goes over to his nightstand and pulls out a diamond bracelet, "Close your eyes."

Caroline closes her eyes and Klaus puts the diamond bracelet on her wrist, "Open them."

Caroline looks down and sees a diamond infinity bracelet on her wrist, "Nik, it's beautiful, thank you."

"I love you."

Klaus kisses her one last time, "I love you too."

As they're walking down the stairs, Klaus leans into Caroline and says, "It's showtime, my love."

 **Xxx**

Elijah is walking around the party with Katherine, "So where is this mysterious host I have heard so much about?"

Elijah knows Klaus is with Caroline, "Fashionably late, he likes to make an entrance."

When Elijah turns around, he can see Klaus and Caroline come down the stairs, "Here he is."

Katherine turns around and sees Klaus with Caroline walking towards them, "Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus and our sister Caroline."

Klaus kisses Katherine's hand, "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, call me Klaus."

He looks at Elijah and Caroline, "Brother, sister, leave us."

 **Xxx**

Elijah takes Caroline's hand and dances with her, "Sister, you have to stop staring."

Caroline still looking at Katerina and Klaus, "I can't help it she actually things she has a shot with the lord Niklaus and she reminds me of Tatia."

Elijah spinning Caroline, "Well then it's a good thing that your lady Caroline and Tatia was five hundred years ago."

Caroline looks at her brother in law and puts her head on his shoulder, "I know my human insecurities come up when I think of someone trying to steal Nik from me and I'm still working on trying to find someone for you."

"No one is going to try to steal Niklaus from you and thank you."

Caroline smiles and kisses Elijah's cheek, "And thank you Elijah, you always make me feel better. I think I'm going to go see how much trouble Rebekah and Kol have gotten themselves into."

As Caroline is leaving Elijah pauses for a second thinks it's probably a good idea to go with Caroline, his siblings get into a lot of trouble especially Kol, "I'll come with you."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina have dragged Kol to the mall. He has to carry every bag. Kol is complaining, but his complaints are muffled a little by the bags, "I hate shopping with you girls, you always take so long."

Caroline and Rebekah have been ignoring Kol's complains, Davina goes over to her boyfriend and whispers in his ear, "I might buy something for you if you behave."

Kol looks over at Davina and can see her devious look, "I do love presents."

Davina kisses his cheek and goes back to looking at clothes. Caroline is looking through the clothes, "I don't know what to wear to the sacrifice."

Rebekah looks over at her, "I'm making sure I can fight in what I pick, we know both Salvatores' are going to try to stop the ritual."

Davina looks over from a rack of clothes, "Rebekah, how will you feel about Stefan if he tries to stop the ritual, would you stop him before he tries anything?"

Rebekah looks over at her best friend, "I don't know, on one hand Stefan wants to kill one of my brothers and on the other hand, I still love him."

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina finally find outfits that they can fight in but still look beautiful. As they're paying for their things using Klaus' credit card, customers in the store are looking at them and see Kol carrying over a hundred bags.

 **Xxx**

Elijah is standing next to the fireplace and Elena is sitting on the couch, "So everything Katherine told us was true? There really is a whole family of originals. Is Klaus really married?"

Elijah smiles at the naivety of Elena and begins to tell Elena the story of his family well actually the story they believed until 1914 when they met Freya, "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe, mother born seven children but the plague killed my older sister. Our parents had heard of the new world and came here to Mystic Falls with a group of people. Caroline was our neighbor, she is like another sister to us."

Elena gets up and is not fully understanding, "So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family and Caroline were our origin as vampires is a long one, just know that we are the oldest vampires in the world, we are the original family from us all vampires are created."

"But Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?"

Elijah doesn't want Klaus dead, what he would like is Freya, his older sister, to be awake and rejoin their family, but he has to wait a couple months for that one.

 **Xxx**

As they're walking out of the store, Kol announces from behind all the bags, "I was promised a present."

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina laugh, they head to Victoria's Secret and go to the lingerie part of the store. "It's so weird shopping for lingerie with you guys knowing this is for my brothers."

Caroline looks over at her best friends, "It's the circle of life."

Rebekah, Davina and Kol, who has moved the bags, so he can see, "Want to explain that to us, sis."

Caroline looking at the lingerie, "We buy this stuff for the guys, which makes them happy, which means less killing so that means every guy Rebekah dates doesn't die immediately."

Rebekah, Davina Kol all look at each other. Davina picks out a black see through halter baby doll top and Caroline picks out a red lace busier. They go to the counter and hand over Klaus' credit card and then they put their two bags on the pile that Kol is carrying, "Are we done yet? I don't think I can carry another bag."

 **Xxx**

Elijah and Elena are walking outside, "Nothing can kill an original, not fire, not the sun, not even a werewolf bite, only the wood from a tree my family burned down centuries ago."

Elena is starting to get it, there was a dagger that her birth father had that they used when they tried to kill Elijah, "The ash for the daggers."

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything to be truly immortal, everything has to have a weakness."

Elena doesn't understand one thing, "If the sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?"

Elijah smiles, he remembers creating the sun and moon curse "Right, the curse of the sun and moon, it's all so biblical sounding."

Elena sees the smile on Elijah's face, "What's so funny?"

 **Xxx**

Damon, his girlfriend Andy and Alaric go to the apartment which is empty of any originals at the moment. Katherine is still tied to the chair, "What are you doing here?"

Andy comes over to her, "We're here to rescue you."

Alaric invites Damon in. Damon goes over to Katherine, "Those originals sure did a number to you."

Katherine glares at him, "If I could move, I would kill you but I have been compelled to stay here."

Damon laughs and pulls out a little bottle of vervain while Andy and Alaric look through the apartment, "Well, it looks like the whole family is here if all these suitcases are any indication."

Katherine looks at her vervain, "Give it to me."

"There is always a loophole, did they tell you had to do everything they say until the end of time?"

Katherine is annoyed, she is stuck here and her rescuer is not rescuing her, "Untie me and give me the vervain."

Andy looks at Damon while Damon looks at Katherine, "Fine, untie her, it's her funeral when the originals come back and she's not tied to that chair."

After Katherine is untied, Damon throws her the vervain and she drinks it.

Damon glares at Katherine, "You owe me."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback England 1492:**

Klaus is sitting in his and Caroline's room in front of a fire with Caroline on his lap, she has her head on his shoulder and they're talking when Elijah comes in with a scroll and hands it to Klaus, "Look, a roman parchment."

Both Klaus and Caroline look at the scroll while Elijah stands behind the couple, "I remember sketching this scroll when I was quite blistered from drink."

Caroline remembers when he sketched the scroll, "I know it took me, Rebekah and Kol to get you to bed that night."

Klaus looks over at his wife and kisses her forehead. Elijah looks down at the parchment in his brothers hands, "Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings."

"Not my African drawings, I was quite proud of those."

Caroline smiles and says at the same time as her brother in law, "The Aztec."

Elijah looks over at his sister in law and smiles then at his brother, "Who could resist a shaman."

Klaus laughs and Caroline kisses his neck, he looks over at her and can see that she is tired, "Brother, leave us."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Elena is confused again, "I don't understand Klaus drew the Aztec drawings about the curse."

Elijah looks at her, "Roman scrolls, African tribal sketching and any other culture and country we felt like planting it in."

Elena is still not comprehending this, "Why?"

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelgänger or to get your hands on some long lost moon stone is to have every member of two warring species looking for it?"

"It's not Aztec."

Elijah leans in close to say, "The curse of the sun and the moon is fake, it doesn't exist."

Elijah turns and leaves and then Elena runs after him.

 **Xxx**

Katherine is drinking and dancing when she hears keys in a lock, she stops and goes over to the coffee maker. Klaus comes in and sees Katherine is untied but he smells three new scents, "Who untied you and what have you been doing?"

Katherine looks over at him "I untied them I worked at them and they fell off and I was making coffee, do you want some?"

Klaus vamps over to her and holds her off the ground by the throat and compels her, he sees and smells that she is on vervain and gets so many ideas on how to torture her. "Tell me what you have been doing?"

Katherine is happy she is on vervain, "Making coffee."

Klaus lets her go after Katherine gets her breath back, she turns to leave, "Wait."

She turns back around to Klaus, "Take off your bracelet."

Katherine takes her daylight bracelet off and puts it in Klaus' hand. Klaus looks straight into Katherine's eyes and says, "Now I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

Katherine has two options do what she's told or confess she is on vervain, "But I will burn."

Klaus hears Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina coming up the stairs, "You don't have a choice."

Katherine goes over to the window and the sun is burning her, she is screaming. Klaus picks up the mug and with a satisfied smirk on his face when the others come in to the apartment, "You started torturing Katerina without us."

Klaus looks over at his wife and siblings and witch, "She is trying to pull one over on us."

Kol drops all the shopping bags on the ground and the girls yell at him, "Does it have to do with whoever was here, I smell three different scents, a human, a vampire and vervain."

Caroline, Rebekah and Davina have been sorting the bags "How the hell did Katerina get vervain? Everyone hates her in this town and who would go up against us."

Katherine is still screaming, Davina can take a lot but doesn't like how her family tortures people. "Klaus, can you make her stop screaming?"

Klaus looks over at the witch then at Katherine who is almost about to burst into flames, "Think that's enough."

Katherine vamps over to the corner and starts to heal.

 **Xxx**

Caroline goes over to her husband and kisses him on the cheek, "I missed you and I got you something for after we break the curse."

Klaus turns towards her and puts his arms around his wife's waist and Caroline puts her arms around his neck, "I can't wait."

"So what are we going to do with that one?"

Klaus loves his wife and loves how she will go along with anything, "I was thinking since she's on vervain and since Kol looks like he has been to hell and back, he could use a little fun."

Caroline looks over at Kol, who is laying on the couch, he is still mad that he had to go shopping.

Klaus looks over at his siblings, "She is all yours and the apartment next door is empty, but I have a special job for you, my love."

Rebekah and Kol look at each other and smile, they both hate Katherine, "I'll go get my bat."

 **Xxx**

Caroline looks intrigued, Rebekah goes to get Katherine dragging her by the arm and purposely dragging her through the sun so she screams and out the door to the next apartment.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to kidnap and turn Elena's aunt, she will be my back up."

Caroline is excited, she wants Klaus to unleash his wolf side almost as much as him, plus like Rebekah, she loves a good kidnapping. "I'll be in and out in minutes plus last night's kidnapping was no fun, I was worried about you the whole time, plus I wanted to kill that witch bitch."

Klaus can see the excitement on his wife's face, "She's at the boarding house, you have already been invited in, just vamp in undetected, grab her, vamp out, feed her blood and kill her."

Caroline untangled herself from her husband and kisses him.

 **Xxx**

Caroline vamps into the boarding house and sees Jenna on the couch, she grabs her by the arm and vamps back out of the house. She takes her to the woods, bites her wrist and shoves it up to Jenna's mouth. Jenna doesn't know what's going on first, she was waiting for Alaric to come back with drinks for them then this blonde girl appeared and now she's in the woods drinking this girl's blood.

After Caroline determines that Jenna has had enough, she removes her wrist when Jenna opens her mouth to speak, Caroline snaps her neck.

She calls Klaus, "What do you want me to do with the body?"

Klaus was checking on how draining Katherine was going when Caroline called, "You can put her in the next apartment, she should be waking up when we are ready."

Caroline vamps back to the apartment and puts Jenna in the corner. She sees that Katherine is hanging from the ceiling with vervain chains and there is a tarp underneath her. She picks up a knife and stabs Katherine in the stomach, "That's for walking in on me and Nik."

 **Xxx**

Elena catches up to Elijah and he explains, "Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Kol, and I faked the sun and moon curse dating over a thousand years."

Elena is trying to get all the information, "If there's no curse.."

Elijah interrupts, "There's a curse, just not that one, the real curse is much worse and placed on Klaus himself."

Elena sees no hope in understanding this, "What do you mean?"

Elijah is still walking as he continues, "Klaus, my siblings and Caroline have been trying to break it for the last thousand years, you are his last hope."

"What is this curse?"

Elijah reaches in to his pocket and gives Elena her phone back, "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing, answer it."

Stefan is on the other end telling Elena what happened to her aunt Jenna, Elena gets off the phone, "Klaus, Caroline or one of your siblings went after Jenna, I have to find her."

Elijah is a little annoyed he didn't know anyone was going after Jenna, he thought she was good company. "That wasn't part of the day's arrangement."

Elena is getting frustrated, "She's my family, I have to go but I will come back, you have my word."

Elijah is looking Elena straight in the eye, "That doesn't mean anything if you don't live up to it."

Elena runs off and Elijah remembers another memory.

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback 1492:**

Katherine is walking to Klaus room when she gets right outside the door she hears something from inside the room Katherine opens the door and Klaus is in bed with Caroline, "Klaus"

Klaus looks over his shoulder. "Katerina, what are you doing here?"

Katherine is shocked and surprised and taken back, "You promised to spend the day with me."

Klaus looks down at the naked Caroline in their bed, he knows this situation has been hard on her, they both are jealous about each other he looks back at Katherine, "Katerina, I'm busy, go find Elijah."

Klaus turned back to Caroline and starts kissing her passionately, Caroline runs her hands over his naked back. Katherine runs out of the room and finds Elijah in the library talking with Rebekah. Elijah looks over when Katherine comes in, "Katerina, is there something I can help you with?"

Katherine is still in shock from what she just saw, "I just went to Klaus' room and he was in bed with your sister Caroline."

Rebekah let's out a little laugh and Elijah gets up, "Let me take you on a walk."

 **Xxx**

Katherine is running and Elijah is chasing her, "You're supposed to catch me."

Elijah walking towards her, "If I caught you, the game would be over."

Katherine likes Elijah, he's been the nicest to her, "Thank you for entertaining me while Klaus was busy."

"You looked shocked and lonely inside, I took pity on you."

Katherine goes over to the bench in front of them and says, "Klaus promised to spend the day with me, does he sleep with Caroline often?"

Elijah avoids answering the question about Caroline by saying, "Klaus does not live by any rules but his own."

Katherine looking out at the scenery, "He is a charming man hard for any woman to resist I suppose."

Elijah looks down at Katherine and thinks there is more than meet the eye with this one, "And yet." Katherine looks up at Elijah, "I do not know why he calls me, he seems to not care about me at all, none of your siblings seem to care about me at all."

Elijah knows this is true and crosses his arms, "Many a union has been built on much less." Katherine looks up at Elijah with hope in her eyes, "Is it wrong to want more?"

"It's not wrong."

Katherine thinks Elijah is cute but she is being courted by his brother, "True love is not real unless it is returned, do you agree?"

Elijah looks sad as he responds, "I do not believe in love Katerina."

Katherine looks at Elijah's sad face and thinks she choose the wrong brother, "That is too sad for me to believe my lord life is to cruel if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"

Elijah smiles and thinks if Klaus didn't have to kill this girl, then he would have courted her himself, he hears Klaus coming up, "Did I interrupt?"

Katherine gets up and says, "Are you done with Caroline?"

Klaus compels her to forget she ever saw that and they walk away together.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Elena comes back to the Lockwood house and the first thing she says is, "Tell me the real curse."

Elijah and Elena sit down on the couch as Elijah starts explaining, "My family was very close, but my father and Klaus didn't get along when we became vampires, we discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before and this was her darkest secret. Niklaus was from a different bloodline, of course when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing that he was starting a war between the species the greatest to this day."

Elena is a little confused, "War between the species?"

Elijah is now standing in front of the fireplace and mirror again as he replies to her, "The vampires and the werewolves."

"Klaus' real father was a werewolf, what does that make Klaus a vampire or a werewolf?"

Elijah is watching Elena piece this all together, "He's both."

Elena is shocked, she's never heard of being both species before, "We have to tell the others and what is going to happen tonight?"

"I'm not finished."

 **Xxx**

Davina is sitting at the table reading a grimoire and going over everything for tonight when Klaus comes over to her, "Davina, I don't want you to do the ritual tonight."

Davina looks up confused and questions, "Why?"

"You are as important to Kol as Caroline is to me. Elijah told me that the Salvatore's are going to try to stop the ritual tonight and if something were to happen to you, Kol will kill everyone. So Maddox or Greta will do the spell and you will stay in the woods with Kol, Caroline, Rebekah."

When Davina was growing up, she would always hear stories about the scary psychotic originals that would kill anyone that stood in their way, but once she got to know them and live with them she learned that there not as scary or psychotic as they come off. "Okay Elijah's not waiting with us."

Klaus hears Katherine grunting in pain and hears Kol hitting Katherine with one of his bats from next door. "No, Elijah is going to be with the Salvatore's, he will explain the ritual to them. I need you to stay hidden when they try to stop the ritual, I need you to put a protective circle around us with Elijah in the circle."

Davina looking through her grimoire for protection spells, she has a lot of spells memorized but she likes to refresh and make sure she knows them. "If Elijah's with them, how am I going to get him in the protective circle without getting them in it too?"

Klaus looks down at the little witch, she has helped their family so much over the last two hundred years. "The Salvatore's want me dead and Elijah convinced them that he wants me dead too, so when Elijah is near us, you cast the spell or if everything goes early, put the protective circle when everything goes crazy."

 **Xxx**

Elijah is telling Elena that "As a hybrid, it's an unbalance to nature. The witches found a way to suppress my brother's werewolf side."

Elena can't believe this new curse is so simple, "That's the curse Klaus wants to break?"

Elijah wants to get back to Katerina, "He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf."

Elena can't believe what this guy is willing to do and why his family is helping him. "Klaus is terrible, how does Caroline stay with him and you and your siblings help him?"

Elijah is leaning against the doorway and says, "The story of Caroline and Klaus is a different story and we help because we love him."

Elijah is lying now as he continues on, "But that has changed, he is refusing to let our siblings leave, he must die."

Elena is confident in their plan, "We have a dagger, the one we used on you, we can stop him."

Elijah states, pointing out the obvious to her, "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An original can't be killed by anything except white oak ash on a silver dagger, you see the problem now the dagger does not work."

"So Klaus can't be killed."

Elijah is playing the part of angry brother pretty well, "There is one way to kill any supernatural being the servants of nature themselves."

Elena realizing Bonnie is the only way out of this, "A witch if she had enough power, but it would kill her."

Elijah knows this ritual will work and Klaus will become a hybrid. Elena has no choice, her best friend is going to die trying to save her, "What if I told you I knew a witch?"

Elijah looks at her and says, "I would tell you there's one more thing to know."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback 1492:**

Elijah comes into the room and Klaus is looking at the fire, "The full moon is tomorrow, after all these centuries, it's finally time."

Elijah is putting books down on a table as he replies, "I have been to see the witches, they believe they have found a way to save the doppelgänger."

"What does it matter if she lives or not? She is a means to an end, that is all."

Elijah wants Katerina to live, he has taken an interest in her and says, "She should die for your gain."

Klaus is still staring into the fire as he states, "She is human, her life means nothing."

Elijah is trying to save Katerina as he says, "I beg you to consider this."

Klaus and Elijah meet in the middle of the room, "Are you so foolish as to care for her?"

Elijah looks at his brother and lies, "Of course not."

Klaus knows he's being a hypocrite right now saying this, but Katerina has to die and Elijah can't fall in love with her, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, we do not feel, and we do not care."

Elijah looks at his brother's face as he says, "What about your marriage to Caroline? You love her and we did feel once."

Klaus looks over at the door, he can hear Caroline talking with Rebekah and Kol, " Caroline is the exception and that was too many lifetimes ago, tell the witches not to matter, the sacrifice will happen as planned."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Davina choose Greta to do the spell, she knew the Salvatore's are going to try to stop the spell and they would go for the witch first and Caroline wants her dead anyway. Greta is flirting with Klaus when Caroline comes in and says, "We have one baby vampire ready, Katerina is almost drained and I need a shower."

Caroline sees Greta and flashes in front of her and holds her by the neck off the ground, "Why are you here? Stop flirting with my husband, he's mine. How many time do I have to tell you? Maybe I should just start ripping organs out every time you flirt with him."

She sticks her other hand in Greta's chest. Davina is at the table and says, "Caro, she is doing the spell tonight."

Caroline looks confused and looks around, "Why aren't you?"

Klaus goes over to his wife, he doesn't care about Greta, but she's doing the spell tonight and says, "My love, as I told Davina, she is as important to Kol as you are to me and if anything happened to Davina, Kol would kill everyone, not only in this town, but everywhere so she is going to be watching with you guys in the woods. When the Salvatore's come to try and stop the ritual, they are going to go for the witch first, so Greta will do the spell, so if she dies, it won't matter. When the Salvatore's get there, Davina will put a protective circle around us, so they can't hurt us because after the curse is lifted, I will be weak for the first few minutes and I'm guessing that's when they kill try to kill me."

Caroline drops Greta and turns towards Klaus as she is licking some blood off her hand to say, "Be careful, if anything happens to you, I will be the one to kill everyone in this town and everywhere."

Klaus leans his forehead on Caroline's and says, "I will, I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

Caroline smiles, you would think after a thousand years together they would get sick of each, but they still love each other like it was the first day. "I love you too."

Klaus kisses her and Caroline turns to leave when she gets to the doorway of the bedroom she turns around to ask, "Nik, did you find a house?"

Klaus is taking the moonstone from Greta as he replies, "No, all these houses are too small, we're going to have to build our own house."

 **Xxx**

When Elijah and Elena get to the boarding house, they see Stefan and Damon fighting Elijah remembers when Klaus found out Katerina had escaped.

 **Flashback 1492:**

Elijah is reading when Klaus storms into the room, "What have you done?"

He puts his book down as he says, "I do not understand."

Klaus is mad, he has waited five hundred years and says, "Katerina is gone, she has fled."

Elijah getting up and Klaus is right in his face to question him, "What did you tell her?"

Elijah is shocked, he never told Katerina anything about the ritual as he states, "I told her nothing."

Klaus grabs Elijah and pins him next to the fireplace he vamps out, "DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Caroline, Rebekah and Kol were in the hallway when they heard Klaus yell, they vamp into the room. Caroline and Kol get Klaus off of Elijah and Rebekah makes sure Elijah is okay, "What is going on?"

Klaus is still furious whenever he says, "Katerina has fled."

Elijah's now standing next to Rebekah as he says, "I will find her, you have my word."

Klaus is being held back by Caroline and Kol, "If you do not, I give you my word you will be dead."

Caroline hates the daggers, she has never been daggered but she hates when her family gets daggered, "No one is getting daggered."

Kol looks over at his older brother and says, "I will help you, Elijah, it's been a while since I hunted a human."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Damon looks at the entrance where Elena and Elijah are to say, "You invited him in."

Elena looks at Damon and says, "Elijah has information we need, Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"Elena said it was a curse put on Klaus himself."

Elijah remembers Stefan and his love for Rebekah that is why he has saved him so many times since he arrived here. "Klaus is a vampire born of werewolf blood line, the curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting tonight when he breaks the curse, he will become a true hybrid."

Damon wants Klaus dead as he wonders, "Then why are we letting him break the curse? Kill him now with Bonnie."

Elena doesn't want any more people hurt because of her so says, "That much power would kill Bonnie."

Stefan is getting to the point as he says, "How do we break this curse?"

Elijah was told the witch was dead, "The curse is pretty much straight forward the ingredients you already know."

Stefan wanting to protect Elena. Elijah is happy that his brother is getting his curse lifted that they have spent a thousand years trying to break it, "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound to the moonstone after that, Klaus being both vampire and werewolf, will sacrifice one of each."

Elena doesn't want to die but to save everyone she loves she will, "Where do I fit in?"

"The final part of the ritual is Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger to the point of your death."

Elena is scared now and says, "And that is where you come in?"

Elijah pulls out a box from the bookcase and opens it and says, "The elixir that I acquired five hundred years ago for Katerina has mystical properties like resuscitation."

Elena with hesitation in her voice, "So I will be dead."

Elijah knows this will work and says, "And then you won't."

Damon is skeptical as he says, "That's your plan? A magic potion with no expiration date you want to be alive, how about John's ring."

Elijah has had enough of Damon and says, "Those rings only work on humans, a doppelgänger is supernatural, odds are it won't work."

Damon wants to protect Elena and says, "I will take those odds over your elixir, what if it's doesn't work or something goes wrong."

Elena has come to terms with the fact that tonight she will die and may or may not come back and says, "Then I will stay dead."

Damon leaves, he has to go stop a ritual. Elena watches Damon leave and says "Do you know if Klaus has everything he needs?"

Elijah has been getting texts telling him how everything is going, "Klaus has waited a thousand years for this, I can guarantee he has everything."

 **Xxx**

Caroline comes out of the bedroom in black skinny jeans, a long pink ruffle spaghetti strap tank top with grey sparkle heels and says, "How do I look? Do I look like a hybrid's wife?"

Klaus and Davina look up from the table and Davina says, "You look awesome Caro."

Caroline smiles and says, "Thanks Davina."

Klaus goes over to his wife and spins her into his arms to say, "You are the most beautiful hybrid's wife ever."

Caroline smiles and kisses his neck and says, "When do you have to get the doppelgänger?"

Klaus looks at his phone before saying, "Right now, I will be back."

Klaus kisses Caroline and vamps off.

 **Xxx**

Elena remembers she forgot something in her car, so she runs out and Klaus is standing in the driveway. "You're Klaus," she says before Klaus smiles at her. "You had me all nervous."

Elena wants this whole thing over so she says, "I'm ready."

Klaus smiles, she might be the slowest doppelgänger he's met but she is the most accepting of her fate, "And here I thought you would put up a fight like Katerina."

Elena glares at him before saying, "I'm not Katherine, let's get this over with."

Klaus looks up at the sky to say, "Patience doppelgänger, it's not time yet."

He grabs her and they vamp away. Stefan comes out just in time to see them vamp off. Stefan goes back in and tells Elijah, "It's time, Klaus took Elena."

 **Xxx**

Klaus comes back into the apartment and only Davina and Caroline are there. "Has Maddox came back yet?"

Caroline is heading to check on Katherine as she answers, "No, I'm going to be next door, is everything ready?"

Klaus sits down and plugs his phone into the computer, "Yes, very soon I will be a hybrid."

Caroline smiles and kisses him before saying, "Have I told you I'm very proud of you."

"You can tell me how proud you are after I unleash my werewolf side."

Caroline lets out a little giggle, "I will and more," then she vamps next door.

 **Xxx**

The door opens and Klaus can tell whoever entered is not his family, "I wasn't aware you were invited in."

Damon is standing in the middle of the room whenever he says, "You have to postpone the ritual."

Klaus knows Damon doesn't stand a chance against him or Davina, "I thought we already had this discussion."

Damon is looking around and only sees Klaus and a dark brown haired girl wearing jeans, a black tank top and a brown leather jacket with Lanvin Python sling back heels sitting at a table, he doesn't see Katherine. "That was before I freed your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch."

Klaus is sad, Maddox was a good witch, not as good as Davina but still good, "Excuse me."

Damon knows he has a very slim chance of getting out of this alive, "You can kill me, it was all me."

Klaus is staring at Damon whenever he says, "Davina, go see if the others are ready."

Damon see the brown haired girl get up and leave. Klaus and Damon are now an inch apart, "I have heard about you the crazy impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl."

" I knew one of you would stop me, it was a fifty fifty on who."

Klaus presses play on the laptop and Damon sees a woman screaming, Klaus lets out a victorious little laugh, "The thing about werewolves is they travel in packs."

Klaus closes the laptop and throws his phone to Damon, "Need a closer look."

"Jules."

Klaus is now circling Damon, "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two." Klaus is now in front of Damon "First rule, always have a backup witch and a backup werewolf."

Damon wants to stop this ritual, "Vampire, was that your witch Davina."

Klaus sees Kol in the doorway, "I got that covered."

Kol breaks Damon's neck and says, "Nobody is hurting Davina."

Klaus looks at his younger brother to say, "Let's go brother."

 **Xxx**

They enter the next apartment, "It's time ladies, let Katerina down, put her back in the apartment and grab the vampire."

Caroline unties Katherine and throws her back in the apartment and Kol grabs vampire Jenna.


	7. Rituals and memories

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed this story. It means the world to me leave a review.**

 **Huge thanks to the beautiful daniellecampb3ll my beta changed her username. For editing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals. Or any of the characters.**

 **Xxx**

 **A thousand years ago:**

Caroline is in the hut she shares with Klaus when she hears yelling coming from outside. Klaus is carrying Henrik's dead body before he sits in front of his dead brother's body and tells his mother he's sorry. Caroline runs up to them and sits down next to Klaus and puts her arms around him to comfort him.

Klaus didn't leave their hut for three days. Until Esther had demanded that they have a family dinner. That night at dinner, Mikael gave all of them wine laced with blood then he drove his sword through their hearts.

Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline and Rebekah laying on the floor, "My love," he says as he is looking at Caroline before turning his eyes to his little sister, "Bekah."

Caroline and Rebekah wake up, "What happened?"

Klaus and Rebekah both have one big blood stain around their heart. Caroline has two, she has one around her heart and one on her stomach. Klaus comes over to the girls', "It will be alright, we will be alright."

Mikael enters with a girl, Klaus is confused and protecting his family as he says, "What are you doing?"

Mikael looks down at his children and daughter in law to respond, "We must finish what we started." He pushes the girl to her knees and slices her wrists. "You have to drink if you want to live."

Klaus tries to push Mikael away from them, but Mikael pushes him away and pushes both girls heads' down to drink the girl's blood.

 **Xxx**

They have only been vampires a couple days when Esther made them daylight rings and had been giving them small amounts of blood. One night, it wasn't enough Klaus and Caroline were out in the woods and Klaus made his first kill, his legs start to crack, he is down on all fours as he's screaming in pain.

Caroline doesn't know what's wrong with him, she's trying to comfort him. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah come running when they hear Klaus scream, "Niklaus." "What is happening to me? It hurts."

Mikael came to see what all the noise was about when Klaus looks at them, his eyes are yellow and he has two sets of fangs. "He's a beast, Elijah, stay back."

Mikael grabs Caroline and she tries to fights him off, but can't, he throws her to Kol and Rebekah, "No, I'm staying, Nik needs me, he's in pain."

Mikael gets in her face and yells, "Nobody can love a beast. He's an abomination that needs to be killed."

Caroline is fighting to get out of Kol's arms, she's using her new found vampire strength; but so is Kol, he's trying to keep her in his arms, so Mikael doesn't try to kill her too. "NO!"

 **Xxx**

A couple days later, Klaus has been cursed so that his werewolf side is locked away. He is digging a grave for Esther because Rebekah wanted to say goodbye to her mother, "I will never turn my back on you, Niklaus."

Caroline, Kol and Elijah walk up to them to agree with Rebekah's statement by saying, "Neither will we." They all hold hands in a circle, "We stick together as one always and forever."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Elena can't see anything in the quarry. Greta raises her hands to light the fire, but Davina snaps her fingers and the quarry ignites in to fire. Elena sees a figure laying on the ground, she runs over and sees it is her aunt, she looks back at Greta. "Why did they do this? I did everything Klaus said."

Jenna gasps awake, Greta cuts her wrist and feeds it to Jenna. Greta goes over to her place at the alter with a bowl. Elena looks around and sees another woman on the ground yelling in pain. She tries to leave her spot, but Davina once again snapped her fingers and a ring of fire erupts in front of her, Jenna and the woman. "Greta, witches are supposed to keep the balance it is your duty to them to keep this curse sealed,"

Elena pleads but Greta loves Klaus so she says, "My duty is to Klaus."

Klaus turns to everyone, "It's time."

Caroline gently strokes Klaus' face as she says, "Be careful. We will be right here, I love you."

Klaus kisses Caroline's hands before saying, "I will and I love you too."

He kisses Caroline for the last time as just a vampire before entering the quarry.

 **Xxx**

"Hello my lovelies, are we ready?"

Klaus gives the moonstone to Greta who drops the moonstone in the cauldron and fire comes out, Greta starts chanting in Latin. Kol whispers in Davina's ear, "You're a much better witch, you're also more beautiful."

Davina turns around in Kol's arms and kisses him, "Thank you."

 **Xxx**

The fire circle around Jules disappears and Jules tries to attack Klaus, but he pins her to the ground and rips her heart out. Jenna has never seen anything like this and Elena is getting scared.

Klaus walks over to the cauldron and squeezes Jules' heart. The blood from the heart drips into the cauldron and the blood begins to bubble, "Does that mean it's working?"

Greta looks at the cauldron, "It's working."

Caroline smiles, finally after a thousand years everything they have worked so hard for is finally paying off, she looks at her family and they're smiling too.

Jenna and Elena are having a heart to heart when Klaus walks over to Jenna, "Hello Jenna."

Elena and Jenna stand up, "Let her go, I understand I have to die, but let her go."

Davina snaps her fingers, she is getting annoyed with this doppelgänger and the fire in Elena's circle rises higher. Klaus looks over at the doppelgänger, "Careful."

Jenna looks over at her niece to say, "It's ok Elena."

Elena is not thinking about her death or Jenna's but instead her brother, "We can't leave Jeremy alone."

Elena looks over at Klaus as she says, "I did everything you asked I didn't run."

Klaus feels another vampire present and then says, "I don't recall you being on the guest list mate."

 **Xxx**

Klaus vamps up to a cliff overlooking the ritual. Jenna and Elena look up and see Stefan, "I'm here to talk."

Caroline, Rebekah, Kol and Davina see Stefan, "Stefan."

Caroline looks over at her sister to say, "It will be ok, Klaus would never kill Stefan."

Klaus walks over to Stefan as she says, "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

Jenna is beyond confused as she says, "What is going on?"

Elena looking up at Stefan to say, "I don't know, but you can hear them, you can hear anything, focus."

Jenna tries to listen. Stefan wants to save Jenna and Elena as he says, "You don't have to kill Jenna, I will take her place."

Rebekah loves Stefan so she says, "No."

Caroline holds Rebekah's hand as she says, "Hey, Nik won't kill Stefan, he still remembers Stefan as the fun ripper we hung out with in the twenties and he knows you love him, he may hurt Stefan but he would never kill him."

Klaus is circling Stefan as he say, "I don't know, I quite enjoy the symmetry of three woman, three goddess sacrificed at nature's alter."

Elena turns to Jenna and says, "What are they saying?"

Jenna shakes her head as she says, "I can't make it all out, I can hear is two females talking."

Elena is worried about everyone as she looks confused at her aunt, "We're the only females here, there's no one else. Focus, you can do this."

Jenna tries again and hears Stefan tell Klaus that he wants to trade. Elena can see Jenna is really trying hear as she says, "What are they saying?"

Jenna looks down to say, "He wants to take my place."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah hears this and she is mad, Caroline squeezes her hand to say, "Bekah, Stefan will be fine, Nik wanted an all-female sacrifice. If he wanted a guy in there, he would have had me turn a guy."

Kol looks over at his sister in law and says, "Sis, you're being really cool about this whole woman cast."

Caroline looks over at her brother in law to say, "He's not flirting with any of them and they will all die soon; plus Greta who thinks she loves him, tonight is her last one way or another, she is going to die."

Kol knows how protective and jealous Caroline and Klaus are over each other, he has had fun over the centuries playing with that.

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks back to the ritual with Stefan as he says, "Quite the predicament. All this talk about saving family and here Stefan is granting your wish."

Klaus looks at Elena to say, "Who's it going to be?"

Elena can't choose who has to die between her boyfriend and her aunt, "No."

Klaus stakes Stefan in the back and Stefan falls to his knees, "I have other plans for your boyfriend, I want him alive but for now,"

Klaus breaks his neck. Rebekah is mad before she can storm out there, Caroline squeezes her hand "Here's what we're going to do when Davina puts up the protective circle, Bekah, you grab Stefan and bring him in the circle; then when we leave, you can yell at Nik for almost killing him."

Jenna vamps over to Greta and bites her. Caroline can't help but feel a little proud of her new baby vampire. Then Klaus stakes her in the side then pins her to the ground and stakes her in the heart. Elena is screaming and telling Jenna to turn it off.

 **Xxx**

Stefan wakes up grunting, he still has a stake in his back that he can't reach. He sees Elena is still alive, but Jenna's dead, he hears chanting as Greta pours Jenna's blood into the cauldron. Klaus goes over to Elena and says, "It's time."

The fire circle goes away and Klaus holds his hand out for Elena before Elena just walks past him. Elena stands next to Greta and sees Jenna's dead body. Klaus makes Elena look at him and says, "Thank you Elena."

Elena doesn't want to die, but she has no choice, "Go to hell."

 **Xxx**

Klaus drains her and Caroline and the others are happy seeing her fall, "Wait for it, wait for it."

The fire in the cauldron stops. Klaus feels different, he walks down off the ledge and he locks eyes with his beautiful wife. "I can feel it, it's happening."

The full moon is shining down on them and Klaus' shoulder blades start to pop, then his leg, and he is hunched over; he stands back up and he has two sets of fangs, his eyes are yellow, and his veins are on his face, he is then thrown across the quarry.

Bonnie comes down to the quarry and fire erupts. Damon snaps Greta's neck and picks Elena up and gets her out of there. Klaus is yelling in pain before he huffs out, "That's impossible! You were dead."

Caroline looks over at the others to say, "Let's go."

Rebekah goes over to Stefan and pulls the stake out, "Claire, what are you doing here?"

Rebekah helps Stefan up as she responds, "I will explain later, let's get you out of here."

Stefan looks down as he says, "I'm not leaving until Klaus is dead."

Caroline goes over to Klaus and says, "Nik, it's going to be ok."

Klaus looks up and says, "Caroline."

Bonnie has Klaus surrounded by a fire wall. Kol sees Elijah coming and says, "Elijah."

Elijah vamps over to them, Kol turns to Davina to say, "Darling now."

Davina starts chanting in Latin and a protective circle goes up around the originals and Stefan. Bonnie is trying to kill Klaus, but see her spells hitting some invisible brick wall, she also sees Candice, Claire, Nathaniel, and Danielle with Klaus and Elijah is with them. Klaus is still transforming. Elijah looks down at his brother as he says, "We need to get out of here."

Stefan doesn't know what's going on, Elijah was supposed to be on their side and now he is on the other side, "What is going on?"

Kol is keeping an eye on Davina, "Where?"

Rebekah is holding Stefan up as she says, "Elijah, what do we do?"

Caroline is kneeling beside Klaus as she says, "We need to think fast, Nik is transforming."

Elijah thinks quickly of their location and the surrounding area before saying a plan, "Davina, put the circle down and everyone follow me. Rebekah leave Stefan behind for now."

Rebekah is mad, she finally found Stefan and she has to leave him again, "Why?"

Elijah looks at his baby sister and says, "Stefan just watched his girlfriend die and he needs to be with his brother right now."

Rebekah looks confused, Elijah motions with his head towards Klaus and then points to his forearm and Rebekah nods. Davina puts the protective circle down.

Bonnie is mad that they killed her best friend, "I will take all of you out."

Elijah knows her better than the others, "You will die."

Bonnie has so much power running through her veins, "I don't care."

The originals vamp away leaving Stefan on the ground.

 **Xxx**

Bonnie goes over to him as she ponders, "Why were pulled to safety by them?"

Stefan looks in the direction of where they vamped off to say, "I don't know, it's like Claire knew me, but they're going somewhere?"

Bonnie helps Stefan up and back to the witches' house.

 **Xxx**

The originals vamp to a field as Caroline is helping keep her transforming husband up, Caroline puts Klaus down before Klaus transforms into this golden brown wolf.

 **Xxx**

 **Two days later:**

Klaus wakes up naked in the woods and right next to him is his wife who is wearing a pink sweatsuit sound asleep. He looks to see if she's ok before saying, "Caroline."

Caroline rolls over and opens her eyes to say, "Congratulations, you did it. I'm so proud of you."

Klaus looks down at her, he still can't believe he broke his curse, "You shouldn't have been laying with me, I could have hurt you."

Caroline gets on her knees and cups his face in her hands, "A thousand years ago, I vowed to you that I would stick by you through the good and bad, being a wolf or a man. I'm not leaving you just because you unlocked a new part of you. I will wake the others."

Klaus looks around the field when he heard the others, he couldn't believe that they would stay while he's a wolf and sleep outside, "The others?"

Caroline waking Rebekah up who is in a blue sweatsuit, "Always and forever, Nik, even if you're a wolf."

 **Xxx**

Elijah throws Klaus' clothes at him.

Davina and Kol join the group and Davina is wearing a purple sweatsuit, "It's too early in the morning to see all that. Nik put some clothes on."

Kol puts a hand over Davina's eyes. Caroline looks over at her brother in law, "I think he looks amazing."

Kol laughs before saying, "You have to say that you married him."

Rebekah wants to get in on the fun so she says, "Like we haven't seen you naked Kol or was it not you running around that castle in 1002 trying to get Aurora to notice you."

Caroline hates Aurora more than she hates the doppelgängers, "That crazy bitch I don't get why you turned her, Bekah."

Kol is looking over at his sister as he responds, "I was trying to get her attention off of Nik."

Klaus has pants and a shirt on and Elijah is smoothing out Klaus' jacket. "She didn't seem that crazy to me."

Kol looks over at his sister and says, "That's like saying Nik isn't whipped by Caroline."

Caroline hits him in the head. Davina pushes Kol's hand off her face and is a little jealous that this Aurora has seen her boyfriend naked, "Who's Aurora?"

Kol looks over and smiles when he sees the jealous look on Davina's face, "I will tell you later."

 **Xxx**

Klaus looks at the group, "That was amazing. How long has it been?"

Elijah leaning against a tree next to his siblings as he responds, "Two days, the full moon came and went, you remained a wolf. We cleaned up your messes along the way."

Klaus looks over at his big brother as he says, "I can change at will then, good to know, I remember every single kill."

Rebekah is looking over at him and shows him her nails, "I still have blood under my nails from the people we had to kill who wouldn't stand still to be compelled."

Caroline looks at her nails and adds, "Me too, after this we need a manicure." "So now that Nik unleashed his hybrid side, can we un-compel Stefan so he remembers us," Rebekah asks.

Kol has an arm around Davina and he looks over at her, "Is Rebekah feeling lonely? Everyone has someone except you, Nik has Caro, I have Davina even Elijah has Katerina."

Elijah glances over at his youngest brother to say, "There is nothing going on between me and Katerina."

Kol laughs before saying, "I will believe that when I'm not the most handsome Mikaelson."

Rebekah and Caroline at the same time retort,"Kol, as if."

Davina looks up at her boyfriend to say, "I think you're the most handsome Mikaelson."

Kol leans down and kisses her. Klaus looks over at his little sister to say, "In due time, Rebekah."

Davina looks around at her family to say, "I'm hungry."

Kol looks down at his lovely girlfriend to ask, "What would you like?"

Davina thinks about it before responding, "Pancakes, waffles, and some bacon."

Kol realizes he's kinda hungry for human food too as he says, "As you wish darling."

 **Xxx**

Caroline glances out the window of the diner there in and sees Stefan on the corner of the street, "Bekah, look out the window." Everyone looks and sees Stefan.

Rebekah smiles and says, "I got this."Rebekah goes outside to talk with Stefan while Davina turns to her boyfriend, "Now tell me who Aurora is?"

Kol sighs and gets comfortable in his seat as this is a long story. "She is the first person Rebekah turned. A couple months after we became vampires, we hid from Mikael in her father's castle. She fell in love with Nik. Caroline came to me and told me to do everything I could to get that strumpet away from Nik. She would send him love letters and one time; she tried to seduce Nik by laying on his bed naked, so when he came in, he would somehow fall in love with her, but what she didn't think of was that it wasn't just Nik's room, it was also Caroline's room. When Caroline walked in to their bedroom and saw a naked Aurora on her bed, she almost killed her, she had her hand around her heart, the only reason she didn't kill her that night was Caroline's anger was controlling her and at that time she and Nik felt bad when they killed someone. Instead Caroline compelled her to stay away from her man. Aurora also tried to kill Caroline to get Nik all to herself."

Davina looks over at Caroline and Klaus how Klaus has his arm around Caroline and Caroline's snuggled into his side. "That's where Caroline's jealously over Klaus came from,"

Kol looks over at his brother and sister in law as he continues to tell her, "Nik's jealously too."

Caroline looks at Davina as she says, "The first person I sired was much less crazy then Aurora, he was the brother of Klaus' first vampire, his name was Enzo. Nik's first vampire was Lucien. Elijah's was Tristan, Aurora's brother."

Davina looks over at Kol, even after two hundred years she doesn't know everything about the originals, they don't usually talk about their early days as vampires, "Who was yours?"

Davina asks before Kol remembers his first vampire, they were friends, "He was the other brother of Lucien and Enzo, his name was Kai."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah walks over to Stefan, "Hello Stefan, what can I do for you today?"

Stefan doesn't like it, but he needs their help, his brother is dying, "My brother Damon has a werewolf bite and is dying, the witches said Klaus could help." Rebekah knows Klaus' blood is the cure for werewolf bites as she says, "Well, let me see what I can do."

Stefan needs to get back to Damon with the cure. "Claire, I don't know who you are or what your real name is; but please help me, he's my brother, I can't lose him. How would you feel if you lost one of your siblings?"

Rebekah remembers Henrik and right now she lost her older sister, "I have lost a sibling not just once, but twice, so I know what it feels like. I will help you, but you have to trust me."

Stefan doesn't have time for this so he says, "I can't trust you. You're helping Klaus. You lied about your name and for some reason it seems like you know me, but I have never seen you before."

Rebekah is a little hurt by that she puts her hand on Stefan's arm and whispers in his ear. "Maybe we knew each other in another life. I will tell you my real name when you earn it, but if you want my help in healing your brother, I need you to trust me."

Stefan feels a strange feeling like he knows this woman from somewhere but can't remember, "I trust you please help me save my brother, I need him."

Rebekah smiles at him as she says, "Of course, family is very important to us vampires, it grounds us and is the reminder to our human lives."

Stefan doesn't know what it is about this woman, but every time they talk he feels different, "I'm running out of time to save Damon."

Rebekah looks back at her family in the diner talking, "Give me an hour, then come to Alaric Saltzman's apartment alone, and you will get your wish."

Rebekah leaves and Stefan is just watching her leave before he speaks up, "Wait."

She turns around to say, "Yes."

Stefan catches up to her to ask, "Why did you save me the other night?"

Rebekah gets a flirty smile on her face and slides her finger down Stefan's cheek, "I like saving people with a baby face like yours, it's like I'm your guardian angel." Stefan is speechless and Rebekah walks away smiling.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah sits back in the booth with her family as Caroline asks, "So what did Stefan want?"

"Nik's blood, Damon has a werewolf bite and the witches said Nik could help?"

Davina looks over at her best friend to say, "You were out there a long time, he must have said more than just that."

Rebekah smiles shyly before saying, "I told him I would help him if he trusted me and he said he trusts me. I also told him I'm like his guardian angel."

Davina and Caroline smile at how happy Rebekah is as Kol smirks before saying, "Looks like the love bug has bit Rebekah again, should I start digging the grave for the poor man."

Davina gives Kol a small aneurysm while Caroline and Rebekah hit Kol in the head. "The hair! Do you know how hard it is to look this handsome when you're in the woods all night?" Caroline and Rebekah roll their eyes.

Elijah looks at everyone to say, "Children, we have to save Damon and release Katerina."

Klaus pipes up to say, "and make hybrids."

Caroline rolls her eyes again to say, "Remind me again why we have to make hybrids and Nik, you said after we unleashed your werewolf side, you would take me where ever I wanted to go."

Klaus gets up from the booth and helps Caroline up as he responds, "Because they can fight any foes we have and I will, I'm taking you out of Virginia."

Caroline exiting the diner says, "But can't we fight our own foes? We're originals, we can't die and I thought you would take me somewhere special like Rome, Paris, or Tokyo."

Klaus looks over to say, "I want to make more of me and I will take you there, I know how much you love Rome and Paris."

 **Xxx**

Stefan enters Alaric's apartment and Katherine, who has been trapped in the apartment for two days, comes out of the bedroom. "I thought you and Damon were supposed to kill Klaus and the compulsion would be released."

Stefan looks at Katherine, who is bored out of her mind, to say, "There were complications, the originals are alive and will help me save Damon."

Katherine hears the door open and vamps Stefan behind a wall.

 **Xxx**

All the originals enter the room "I have something to say."

Everyone turns to Caroline to listen to her. "Yes my love."

Caroline looks at everyone in the room to say, "For the last thousand years, I have been helping Elijah find someone to love. We succeeded five hundred years ago with a human girl that came to stay with us, but her fate was sealed so she ran and killed herself. That human girl turned out to be Katerina. Elijah, I know you put us first all the time but it's time you put yourself first. I know that before Kol and I went on our vacation in the sixties you were with Katerina and you were happy. So in front of everyone, I forgive Katerina."

Elijah hugs his sister in law to say, "Thank you, how did you know I was with her in the sixties?"

"Davina, I needed to make sure my older brother was safe, so I had her to a locator spell that we could see what was going on. You were cooking and Katerina was sitting at the island and then you grabbed her from behind and kissed her and you both said I love you. I knew right then that my search for your love was over, you found her."

Klaus speaks up to say, "Unlike my wife, I won't forgive you."

Klaus pins Stefan to the wall to say, "What am I going to do with you? My sister tells me that your brother has a werewolf bite."

Stefan looks over at Rebekah to say, "Sister, you're Rebekah."

Stefan then looks at Caroline to say, "That means you're his wife, Caroline."

Caroline nods, "Small world."

Kol speaks up to say, "We should know, we've been on it for a millennium"

Klaus sees the sad expression on his sister's face. "Come on, Bekah, we need to pack, so when Nik is done, we can get out of this one pony town. Let's leave the men to do their thing. Plus Elijah and Katerina to have a reunion." Caroline, Rebekah and Davina go into the bedroom to change, after they are done, Kol comes in to pack his things.

 **Xxx**

Klaus stakes Stefan in the stomach then moves the stake so it's scraping against his heart. Stefan is leaning against Klaus before he pulls back a little, "The witches said you had a cure, please I will do anything."

Elijah is making sure that Katherine is ok. Katherine doesn't want Damon or Stefan to die. Klaus pulls the stake out.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah hears all Stefan's grunts and gasps for air. Caroline in skinny jeans a black silk tube top Christian Louboutin heels and black earrings pulls her in for a hug " It will be okay, Nik is always one step ahead so he has a plan."

Rebekah pulls back a little she knows her brother always has a plan but the man she loves is out there. "What's this plan sister?"

Caroline sounds defeated as she speaks, "I don't know."

Rebekah is done as she says, "I can't be in here while the man I love is out there being hurt."

She leaves in a pair of capris and a white lace tank top and Christian Louboutin heels, she goes over to Stefan, "It will be okay."

Stefan looks over and sees Rebekah next to him, "Get away from me you're one of them."

 **Xxx**

Caroline comes out when she hears that and gets Rebekah. She pulls Rebekah into a hug and Rebekah is trying not to cry, Caroline whispers in her ear, "He didn't mean it."

Caroline and Rebekah go back in the bedroom and Davina hugs Rebekah too. Davina's wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a brown jacket and wedges.

 **Xxx**

Klaus is pouring a blood bag in a glass as he says, "You're not any good to me, the way you are, you're useless."

Klaus drinks his blood and kneels in front of Stefan, "I heard about this one vampire always on and off the wagon when he was off he was magnificent one night he went in to Monterey a migrant village and slaughtered the entire village a true ripper."

Stefan looks down he doesn't like to remember his ripper days. "I'm not like that anymore and I don't know what kind of game you and your family are playing, but all I need is the cure for a werewolf bite for my brother."

Klaus is now standing as he says, "We aren't playing a game, Stefan. When we are playing a game, you will know and that vampire ripper side of you I can use. You see me and my family are leaving this town and we want you to come with us."

 **Xxx**

Katherine has been next to Elijah when Klaus calls her over. Katherine looks over at Elijah who nods hesitantly Katherine is walking towards Klaus. While Caroline walks out of the room to get some blood. Veins and four sets of fangs appear on Klaus' face also his eyes turn yellow, he bites Katherine's wrist.

Katherine looks down at her wrist and gasps "No."

Elijah goes over to Katherine, "Niklaus."

Caroline comes out of the kitchen with some blood, "You just couldn't resist biting the doppelgänger, could you."

Klaus looks over at his wife as he responds, "Well, you know I thought you bit her and you forgave so why not I try it too."

Caroline laughs and says, "So anything?"

Klaus pretends to think about it before answering, "No, still feel the hatred for Katerina."

Klaus bites his wrist and sticks it in Katherine's mouth. Katherine tries to pull his wrist away and watches how her werewolf bite heals. "You want your cure there it is."

Stefan also watched how Klaus blood healed the bite, "Your blood is the cure."

Caroline is going to the bedroom as she says, "You got to love Mother Nature."

 **Xxx**

Klaus slices his hand and puts some of his blood in a jar. When Kol comes out of the bedroom, he asks, "Nik, do you want us to put the bags in the car or just wait?"

Klaus looks over to say, "Start putting them in the car."

Kol lifts his bag up and leaves. Klaus looks at the blood "There it is the cure for your brother. How about a bender? I have big plans for us."

Stefan refuses to leave with them. Klaus pours some of the blood out of the jar into the sink. Stefan is sitting at the other corner of the island, "Wait."

Klaus stops pouring the blood, "I want you to join me for a drink."

Klaus slides over a bag of blood to Stefan. Stefan takes a sip and Klaus tells him to finish it all.

 **Xxx**

Katherine is watching this turns to Elijah who is leaving the room, "Elijah, you're older, do something stop him."

Elijah turns around, "Katerina, if I have learned anything on my time on this earth it is you can't stop Niklaus. So I am going to pack my suits and then you and me will spend the summer together."

Katherine looks at Elijah's serious face, "The whole summer just you and me.

Elijah smiles and nods to say, "Yes, now where would you like to go?" Katherine smiles and says, "I have the perfect place."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah comes out of the bedroom with her luggage and sees Stefan surrounded by empty blood bags, "Stefan, are you ok?"

Stefan looks over at her, "Leave me alone, I don't know you."

Rebekah is mad, "Fine, I won't protect you anymore, have fun with my brother."

Kol comes back into the room to pick up one of Davina's bags, "Cheer up sis, Elijah said I could kill someone before we leave."

Rebekah glares at him" And how does that help me?"

Kol picking up the bags, "Maybe Elijah will let you kill someone too."

 **Xxx**

Klaus goes over to Katherine, "Take this over to Damon."

Elijah looks over at his brother, "I will go with her then we will leave."

Caroline and Rebekah hug Elijah, "We're going to miss you."

Elijah hugs his sisters and whispers in their ears, "I will be back before Freya wakes up, I'm only going for the summer. Niklaus is supposed to find us a house and maybe Katerina can live with us."

Caroline and Rebekah smile "I forgave Katerina but I don't see us becoming best friends but I do like her better than the new doppelgänger."

Elijah kisses both Caroline and Rebekah's foreheads, "Goodbye."

 **Xxx**

Katherine and Elijah arrive at the boarding house Elijah waits in the car. While Katherine goes inside to Damon's bedroom and gives the cure to Damon, "Thought you were dead?"

Elena looks over at her doppelgänger, "I was."

Katherine is sitting on the bed next to Damon, "When the originals find out that you're alive, you're going to wish you still dead."

Elena hates Katherine and says, "Well they're not going to know because they're leaving."

"You came to save me." Katherine lays her hand on Damon's cheek, "I owed you one."

Elena looks at Katherine concerned, "Where's Stefan?"

"Do you care?"

Elena is concerned for her boyfriend and concerned for Damon, "Where is he?"

Katherine putting the empty blood jar on his nightstand, "He gave himself over to the originals to save his brother. Looks like everyone is getting a happy ending the originals broke Klaus curse, Elijah choose me, and you get nothing, bye."

 **Xxx**

Katherine returns to the car Elijah looks over at her" Where to?"

Katherine smiles she loves that Elijah wants to spend the whole summer with her, "A little town in Pennsylvania that I found hiding from Klaus is cute."

Elijah looks over surprised, "Katerina Petrova does small towns."

Katherine laughs and says, "Well where do you want to go?"

Elijah thinks about it, "Bulgaria, I want to see where you came from."

Katherine remembers the last time she was in Bulgaria she was looking for her daughter, "No." Elijah can see the sadness on Katherine's face, "Okay, Pennsylvania it is."

 **Xxx**

The originals and Stefan are waiting in a warehouse Stefan sees two coffins, "Who are they?"

Caroline looks behind her at the coffins, "That's need to know Information and you don't need to know."

Klaus looks over at Rebekah, "Bekah, I have a present for you."

Rebekah looks up from her phone, "What is it?"

Klaus looks over at Stefan, "Stefan, come here."

Stefan doesn't know what is going on. Klaus looks him in the eye and compels him, "Now you remember."

Stefan closes his eyes and remembers the love he has for Rebekah, and them dancing in the twenties, his close almost brother like relationship to Klaus, his best friend Caroline, his friends Kol and Davina.

Stefan opens his eyes and sees Rebekah looking at him in a loving tone "Rebekah"

He vamps over to her and kisses her. Rebekah is so happy, she puts her arms around Stefan and kisses him back. When Stefan pulls back Rebekah is smiling, "I missed you so much."

Stefan smiles, "I missed you too and I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Rebekah smiles and caresses his face, "You weren't yourself."

Stefan kisses her again, "I love you."

Rebekah has always wanted this as she says, "I love you too."

Caroline has her head on Klaus' shoulder and he has an arm around Caroline's waist, Caroline kisses his cheek. "That was a nice thing you did for Rebekah."

Klaus kisses her forehead, "With Elijah leaving, I thought Rebekah needed a little cheering up. You two are the closest with Elijah."

Stefan looks around at the originals, "Caroline."

Caroline smiles and says, "Hey Stefan, we can catch up later."

Klaus gets a text from Elijah saying the cure has been delivered. "It's time to go but before we go, I have a gift for everyone."

They all look at Klaus, "You can come out now."

Five compelled girls walk out, Klaus holds his arms out, "Let's have a snack before we go."

Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Rebekah, and Stefan drain the girls dry. "Nik, I love your presents."

Klaus puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders, "Now we can go."


	8. Trial and error

**Thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story it means a lot. I know it's been a while since I've updated. But to make it up to you I have a long chapter with Klaroline, kolvina and Stebekah in it. The flashback to when they originals were baby vampires will be ending soon and then flashback to when they met Davina, how they met her. Also how they met Freya. If you want to read about another time in there past message me and I will write that flashback.**

 **Huge thanks to the beautiful Daniellecampb3ll for editing this chapter. As Always she best.**

 **disclaimer I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals or any of the characters.**

 **Xxx**

 **Southern France 1002 A.D**

"Kol, are you done?"

Kol drops the body he was drinking from to ask, "Is all this really necessary?"

Caroline is dragging the body that she killed to the carriage to be hidden as she responds, "Kol, if we don't do this, Mikael will find us."

Kol is still kneeling next to his victim as he says, "I get that and it's bad."

Rebekah is tired, she hates running from their father as much as her brothers and sister in law do, "We've run through autumn and winter snow and sleet, are we to live in forever fear of our father?"

Finn is at the end of the carriage as he makes his voice heard to say, "I would assume so."

Elijah is taking charge of the situation by saying, "Finn, please, Niklaus."

Elijah looks over at Klaus, who is talking with Caroline and stroking the horse from their victims' carriage. Rebekah continues to glare at Elijah as she says, "Do we have any idea where we are running next?"

Kol is walking over to join his siblings as he says, "Why don't we just spilt up, he can't chase us all?"

Finn is torn between sticking together and breaking apart as he says, "Maybe Kol has a point. I would like to sleep in a bed, bath in a bath, and eat proper food."

Caroline and Klaus have joined everyone by the hidden carriage, "We made a vow." "It's too dangerous, we don't know what we can and can't do, we need to stick together."

Elijah looks at all his siblings and sister in law to say, "Niklaus and Caroline are right, we made a vow and we are still learning what we can do."

 **Xxx**

The originals have just feed on another carriage full of people and Klaus is holding the wrist of one looking sad when Kol come up behind him to say, "Who's ready for the next course?"

Caroline is next to Klaus as she says, "Kol are you at all bothered by the fact Esther has made us these creatures that need to kill for food?"

Kol shrugs before saying, "I adapted."

Finn is behind his family to say, "You are all filthy gluttons."

Kol turns around and puts his arms out to respond to his brother by saying, "You remain ever the dullard."

Rebekah is crouched down next to the girl she just killed, the people they killed were wealthy and of high status. "Such pretty clothes such a shame they will go to waste," Rebekah says.

Caroline looks down at the girl she killed to say, "They are, can we keep them, Elijah?"

Elijah rolls his eyes in frustration, this is not the first time his sisters wanted their victims' clothes, "Caroline, Rebekah, we discussed this."

Caroline walks over to join her sister and says, "No, you discussed this, we had no say in the matter."

Rebekah fixes her dress before saying, "This lot were traveling somewhere, their cart is full of silks and finery, there's six of them and six of us, why can't we just take their place?"

Elijah looking at his sisters before saying, "Masquerade as nobles from a land we don't know and customs we can't begin to understand ridiculous."

Caroline is trying to help Rebekah out as she says, "I think what Rebekah is saying we need a break, wasn't Finn saying the other night he would like to sleep in a bed we have been running for months and there's a castle down the road, it's practically a gala."

Rebekah speaks up again by saying, "This lot was heading there, why not take their place and we live ordinary lives."

Elijah puts a hand up to say, "Silence."

Elijah hears three heartbeats and points to the cart. The others follow him Klaus pulls Caroline near him.

Elijah lifts a blanket on the cart and throws it to the side. Three young guys, two with dark brown hair and one with black hair all looking terrified. They jump out and try to flee. They're surrounded by the originals "Well, aren't they handsome." "They look like dessert to me," Kol says, who still has blood on his mouth and chin walks closer to them.

They put their hands up in to try to stop him. One of the brown haired guys speak, "Wait, we can help you, we are the servants of the Count De Martels, we were sent to retrieve these guests for a lengthy stay. We know their customs as well as the counts habits. If you want to pose as the family you slaughtered here, then you will need our help to do it."

Rebekah looks at her brothers to ask, "Can we keep them?"

Caroline walks closer to them to say, "They're adorable, can we Elijah?"

Elijah doesn't like this so he says, "Caroline, Rebekah, no, what is our most important rule."

All of the Mikaelsons say, "Never leave someone alive that has seen who we are."

Elijah is leaning against the cart as he says, "Thank you, a practice that has served us very well."

Elijah goes to walk forward when Finn grabs him by the shoulder to say, "Maybe our sisters have a point, they could be useful."

Klaus walks up to his wife to say, "Maybe we should put it up to a vote, all those in favor of letting them live."

Rebekah, Caroline and Finn raise their hands.

"Those in favor to gut them." Elijah and Kol raise their hands.

Kol looks over at his big brother to say," Well, Nik, what will it be?"

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

 **Three months after the sacrifice:**

Ray Sutton walks into a bar called Southern Comfort and orders a beer. Caroline has been at the bar waiting for him and she says, "Ray Sutton?"

Ray turns to the pretty blonde next to him by saying, "Who wants to know?"

Caroline smiles, pretending to be interested him by saying, "I've been looking everywhere for you, I have a thing for werewolves and you are the hottest one I've met."

Ray takes a sip of his beer before saying, "Really?"

Caroline smiles before responding, "Ya, so where is your pack, a guy like you must have an attractive pack?"

Ray turns to leave when Caroline stops him and says, "Stay, let's have fun, I forgot to introduce my husband, Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus has come up behind Caroline and is evilly smiling at him before saying, "She's right, we have been looking everywhere for you, we started in Pensacola, a guy you worked with sent us to Memphis and they sent us to two tasty woman who sent us here."

Ray tries to leave again and is stopped by Caroline yet again by saying, "You just got here stay, we're going to have so much fun together."

Ray looks between them before saying, "Vampires."

Klaus is on one side of Ray as he says, "You're right, Ray, my wife here is a vampire, but I'm something else, a new kind of monster, a hybrid; half werewolf and half vampire and your kind is very hard to come by."

 **Xxx**

Ray tries to get away a third time when Davina, sitting at a table with Kol, Rebekah and Stefan, moves her hand and Ray is pinned to a wall, he tries to move and can't so he says, "What did you do to me?"

Caroline is hopping on the bar next to Klaus who is sitting in a chair as she says, "That's a new one, they usually ask, what are you going do me?"

Ray tries to move again as Klaus says, "You mean before we torture you? We had our favorite little witch do a paralyzing spell."

Klaus evilly smiles and puts his hand on his wife's bare leg to say, "This is going to be fun Ray."

 **Xxx**

"Rebekah, weren't you saying the other day you wanted to torture someone because of Damon and his insistent phone calls."

Rebekah is getting up going over to the bar and says, "Yes, darts please."

The bartender gives her the darts, she puts it in a drink that has wolfsbane in it and throws a dart and it lands in Ray's forehead to then say, "Who's next?"

Kol walks up next to his sister to say, "I'm not usually good at darts and I left my bat at the hotel, so let's see if I can make it."

Kol dips the dart in wolfsbane and throws it and it lands in Ray's neck for Kol to say, "Yes! Right where I was aiming."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah and Stefan left the bar to go stop Damon, who has been following them all summer. Rebekah insisted on coming, Stefan tried to talk her out of it, but lost. Plus Rebekah got tired of throwing darts at Ray. They found Damon's girlfriend, Andie and compelled her to lure Damon to the tv studio where she works. Stefan is standing in the middle of the studio while Rebekah is in the shadows. Stefan is happy with his new life, he remembers everything, he remembers the love he has for Rebekah, who gave him a couple days to get used to all the information he just remembered before asking if they could date again and he told her that he would like that.

"Hello brother, I need you to stop following us, you're causing some problems," Stefan says.

Damon looks at his brother before saying, "I'm causing problems? You and Klaus' family of psychos have been leaving a trail of dead bodies up the eastern coast and since when do we care what Klaus thinks?"

Stefan looks over at Rebekah who saids, "It's not just my brother, you should have to worry about, it's all of us."

Damon looks at where the voice came from before Stefan says, "Did I forget to mention that an original came with me?"

Damon looks between where the voice came from and his brother to say, "Who did you bring Stefan?"

Rebekah remains in the shadows as she responds, "Stefan's girlfriend."

Damon looks confused as he says, "He already has a girlfriend."

Rebekah sighs to say, "You mean the most boring doppelgänger ever, she's dead, watched her die or did she come back to life?"

Damon gulps, he almost let out the Elena is alive secret. "Come out of the shadows, let me see you."

Stefan has been watching the interaction between Rebekah and Damon as he says, "I don't need you to come save me, Damon, let me go."

Damon is walking closer to his brother as he says, "You see, I can't do that, you're my brother, I'm always going to be there for you."

Stefan smiles at his brother to say, "That's nice, but maybe we haven't made ourselves clear." "Andie how are you doing?"

Andie is standing on the edge of one of the rafters as she says, "Damon, they said I can't move."

Damon looks up to say, "Stay calm, Andie, not cool brother."

Stefan looks at Rebekah then at Damon to say, "It's a little cool, Andie, you can move now."

Andie falls off the beam and hits the floor snapping her neck. Stefan pinned Damon to the wall while Rebekah compels him. "Stefan wants to be with us, so tell everyone that he choose us, let him go."

After Rebekah's done, Stefan puts his arm around her shoulders to say, "What do you want to do now?"

Rebekah is smiling, she has Stefan and has never been happier. "I'm hungry, want to get some food?" she responds.

 **Xxx**

Ray tries to struggle, but he has darts in his forehead, neck and shoulder. Davina gets up from the table to say, "Torturing isn't working, let me try something else."

Davina goes over to Ray and says, "Look, they aren't going to stop until they get their answer, tell us and you can go."

Ray looks over at the witch to say, "I can't."

Davina nods before saying, "I know you don't want to give up the location of your pack, I respect that. You are willing to be tortured rather than betray your pack, but you see my family, they're my pack. We have Klaus, he would be the alpha, you have Caroline, who is the alpha female, then there's Kol and I who are the mated wolves, Rebekah, who would be the beta and Stefan, he's the newest pack member, but just like you, I wouldn't betray them. If you give us the location, I promise no more torture, you will feel better and I will tell your pack you fought against us so valiantly. "

 **Xxx**

Rebekah walks back in the bar to say, "So what did I miss?"

Caroline is still sitting on the bar as she responds, "Davina got the answer out of Ray and Nik's about to make him a hybrid, where's Stefan?"

Rebekah is reaching over the bar to get a bottle and a glass to say, "He had a phone call."

Ray is on his back on the pool table as Klaus says, "It's a three step process, Ray, this is step one, I need you to drink my blood."

Ray is exhausted as he says, "I already told you where the pack is, what more do you want from me."

Caroline puts her drink down before saying, "Nik, are you sure you want him as a hybrid, he doesn't seem very smart."

"Yes, he will be the first, then his pack."

He looks down at Ray and slides a knife down Ray's face to say, "I have great plans for you."

He slices his wrist and shoves it in Ray's mouth before saying, "You'll thank me for that later."

Stefan returns and joins Rebekah and Caroline at the bar to say, "What's next?"

Klaus looks down at Ray to say, "Step two." He snaps Ray's neck.

 **Xxx**

The next day, Klaus is carrying Caroline on his back, Stefan is carrying Rebekah while a still unconscious Ray is over Kol's shoulder. Davina is the only one who decided that morning to not wear heels. "Nik, remind me again how looking for werewolves and walking through mountains is better than taking me to Paris or Rome," Caroline says.

"My love, one you're not even walking through the mountains, I'm carrying you and two, these hybrids will fight our battles we don't feel like fighting."

Caroline sighs and puts her chin on his shoulder before saying, "I just don't get why we need the hybrids, we both know that Rebekah, Davina and I could kill someone while planning a party at the same time."

Klaus looks at Ray to see if he's still unconscious before saying, "I know, I remember in the 1500s when we were living in that castle and we had servants."

"Ya, I killed one of my ladies in waiting because she fell in love with you and Kol killed the other servants."

Kol doesn't like that he got stuck with the unconscious Ray as he says, "I was hungry and back then, I didn't have anything else to do except kill, all that changed in the 1800s."

Davina looks over at him to ask, "Are you saying I changed you?"

Kol brings her into his side to respond, "Yes, with you by my side, I've never felt more alive."

Davina smiles up at him and kisses him. Klaus stops walking and Kol, who was behind him, walks right into him while kissing Davina, "Nik." "We're here, Kol put Ray with the soon-to-be dead pack members."

 **Xxx**

Kol dumps Ray's body on the ground and a woman comes running up to Ray to say, "Oh my god, Ray."

She looks up at the vampires to ask, "Who are you?"

Klaus and Caroline come walking up to join the others for Klaus to say, "More importantly, who am I, I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

The woman looks scared and backs up to say, "You're the hybrid."

Caroline smiles and says, "Oh look Nik, they've heard of you."

Klaus smiles wickedly to say, "Fantastic."

 **Xxx**

Ray gasps awake while Klaus is talking about his fascination of hybrids. "Oh thank god, you're dramatic waking got him to shut up." Caroline smiles over at her brother-in-law who is leaning against a tree with Davina on the other side of the tree.

Ray props himself up on the ground and looks around to ask, "What is happening to me?"

Caroline looks down at Ray to answer, "Ray, you remember when Klaus said this was a three step process, this is step three."

Klaus looks over at Rebekah and Stefan and gestures for them to explain. Rebekah looks at the group of werewolves to say, "We need a human, Ray needs human blood to complete his transition or he will die."

Kol looks over at the pack and continues where his sister left off to say, "Come on, a girlfriend, a boyfriend, a sibling along for the ride."

Caroline looking at her nails to say, "I'd come along and watch."

"Trust me love, turning into a werewolf is not fun and too dangerous, I wouldn't let you come with me."

Rebekah listens real closely and hears a heartbeat, "You."

Rebekah points at the guy standing next to the girl who backed up when Klaus and Caroline walked up to them. Rebekah looks back at her boyfriend, who looks like he's not even paying attention to say, "Stefan."

Stefan snaps out of his daze, "Yeah."

Rebekah pushes the guy in Stefan's direction, Stefan bites him and pins him to the ground "Look Ray, you don't drink the blood, my boyfriend will, except he has a little problem stopping once he's started."

The girl tried to grab her boyfriend, but Klaus strangles her "It's the new order, you're with us or you die."

The girl glares at Klaus and veins appear under his eyes, he bites his wrist and shoves it in her mouth, she's drinking Klaus' blood as Ray is drinking the guy's blood. The girl falls into Klaus' arms and Klaus snaps her neck "She'll thank me for that later."

He drops the girl and licks some blood off his hand to say, "Who's next?"

 **Xxx**

Ray is sitting next to Caroline and Rebekah, who are talking with Davina and Kol, while the rest of the pack is laying on the ground dead. "They're all dead."

Caroline looks over at Ray, who is clutching his body and shivering to say, "Nik, I think we have problem."

Klaus was going to find some humans, some blood. "What kind of problem? He's through his transition, he should be feeling better."

Caroline is still looking at Ray as she says, "I've never seen a vampire shiver and his eyes are bleeding."

Klaus comes over to Ray and looks at him, he doesn't know what the problem is either but he does know that he doesn't want his wife or sister anywhere near Ray if he decides to freak out. "Caroline, Rebekah, get away from him."

Kol looks at his brother's failure at making hybrids before saying, "Great master race, brother."

"Lose the attitude. Kol."

Ray is still shaking and his eyes are bleeding to say, "You said it would feel better."

Caroline kneels next to her husband as she says, "Ray, we're going to figure out what's wrong with you then fix it." Ray nods.

The girl wakes up. "Derek, go feed your girlfriend."

The guy stands up and while everyone is watching the other pack members wake up. Ray decides he's going to make a run for it,

Klaus looks at his family to say, "Someone go get him."

Stefan tackles him to the ground while Rebekah shoves one of her heels in his hand, Ray lets out a growl and bites Stefan. Rebekah removes her heel from Ray's hand to check on Stefan. Ray gets away from them. Stefan walks away from Rebekah and looks over a cliff and sees Damon, Elena and Alaric climbing the mountain and getting closer to them. Rebekah comes over to him not looking at Damon and Elena, but focusing on Stefan to say, "Are you ok? You've been acting weird since that call last night."

 **Xxx**

 **Last night** :

When they got back to the diner, Stefan's phone rang. "I'm so sick of hearing your phone ring, I'm going to throw it out the window."

Stefan looks at who is calling then over at this girlfriend "Please don't, I just got this phone a couple days ago to replace the other two you threw against a wall."

Rebekah smiles at him to say, "What can I say? I have my brothers' manners."

Stefan laughs and kisses her before saying, "And yet with your brothers' manners, I still love you."

Rebekah smiles at him to say, "I love you too and consider yourself lucky Nik hasn't killed you yet for loving me."

Stefan's phone stopped ringing and he entangled their fingers before saying, "Rebekah, I loved you in the twenties and since I got my memories back the love for you has come back too and this time, I will not let it go."

Rebekah kisses him before saying, "After I was undaggered in the sixties, I spent years searching for you and couldn't find you and now that, I have I'm not letting go either."

 **Xxx**

Stefan's phone rings again as Rebekah is getting out of the car. Stefan answers it and it's Elena, "Stefan, we're going to save you remember that I love you, I don't know what they did to Damon, but we're going to get you and him back to normal, I promise."

Stefan didn't get a chance to reply because Elena hung up.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Rebekah has taken Stefan over to her brother to say, "Nik, he got bit, he's going to need some blood."

Everyone has noticed Stefan's been acting a little off today when they were walking up the mountain. Stefan almost walked them off the mountain. "Find me Ray and I'll give you blood."

Rebekah looks at her older brother in shock, but it's Caroline who answers, "Seriously."

"Yes Ray is my first hybrid, I need to know if he gets better or worse."

Kol looks over at the group and says, "And how much worse can you get his eyes are bleeding."

Klaus looks at his younger sister to say, "You want Stefan to live? Help him find Ray and you two better hurry, that bite looks nasty."

Rebekah looks down at her heels and says, "You owe me a new pair of shoes."

 **Xxx**

Elena, Damon and Alaric are running from Ray, who is a wolf, Elena trips and falls. Ray is growling in her face. Damon distracts the wolf, so it chases him instead of killing Elena. Damon is fighting Ray when Stefan rips Ray's heart out. "You know Damon, this isn't what I meant by saying let him go. Also you shouldn't be out in the wood on a full moon, don't you know how dangerous it is werewolves, originals and original girlfriends who are very mad they had to ruin a perfectly good pair of heels looking for a hybrid. Maybe if I compel you again, it will stick." Damon can't see Rebekah again as he says, "I just want my brother back."

Rebekah looks down at the bite to see how bad it is to say, "You can have him when we're done." She compels him again.

 **Xxx**

All the hybrids are awake and have feed on Derek who is laying on the ground dead, all the hybrids eyes are bleeding. "Nik, what's going on?"

"I don't know, get out of here."

"You're staying, I'm staying."

The hybrids are going rapid and start attacking. "Davina." "Darling, now might be a good idea to use the levitation spell."

Davina holds out her arms and levitates all the hybrids attacking them and flicks her wrist and they all snap their necks and fall to the ground. "Now just rip their hearts out."

Kol kisses his brilliant witch girlfriend and says, "You had your fun now, we have ours." "Thank you Davina."

 **Xxx**

Stefan and Rebekah come back to the campsite when the last heart is being extracted, "What did we miss?"

Stefan tosses Ray's body on the ground to say, "I had to rip his heart out."

Caroline looks to see how dirty she is before saying, "The hybrids woke up, went rapid and attacked us, Davina snapped their necks and we killed them. I'm sorry Nik, your hybrids didn't work out." "I did everything I was told!" Klaus yells.

He calms down a little bit and looks at his wife to say, "It should have worked, I should be able to turn them, I killed a werewolf, a vampire, the doppelgänger."

Caroline walks closer to him to say, "Shh, I know, we will figure it."

Klaus looks defeated as he says, "How will we figure it out?"

Caroline takes his hands in hers before saying, "Just like we have figured out everything for the last thousand years, together as a Family, you will be able to make hybrids."

Davina looks over at them to say, "Kol and I will search the grimoires for a solution."

Caroline smiles at her best friend to say, "See Nik, you're going to be able to make hybrids, so they can protect us."

Rebekah is holding Stefan up because he is dying from his werewolf bite to say, "While we wait for a solution to our hybrid problem, can you heal Stefan."

Klaus bites his hand and grabs a beer bottle and pours some of his blood in the bottle and hands it to his sister before saying, "We are leaving."

Rebekah puts the bottle to Stefan's mouth and helps him drink.


	9. Chicago

**I'm back with a new chapter I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed this story and for sticking with and continuing with this story while waiting for the new chapter.**

 **I'm changing the poll on my page I have it narrowed down to two choices put your favorite choice in the comments.**

 **Choice one: which of my stories is your favorite.**

 **Choice two: which genre would you want to see more of.**

 **A huge thank you to the beautiful campbelldanielle for editing this chapter.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals**

 **Xxx**

The originals arrive at the castle; Lucien and his two brothers, Malachai and Lorenzo, are explaining the counts customs. Malachai moves a piece of Kol's hair off his shoulder and Kol leans forward to say, "Touch me again, I'll rip our arm off."

"Behave Kol or I'll bury you in the ground," Finn says at the same time Caroline says, "I'll make sure Kol behaves while we're here."

Klaus looks down at his wife, "No, I want you next to me. There's a huge chance this won't work. I don't want you hurt."

Caroline squeezes Klaus' hand that she's holding, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lorenzo looks at the couple, "The count won't like that you're married."

Rebekah looks at her brother then at Lorenzo, "This isn't going to work, they can't just be unmarried."

Lorenzo looks at his brothers as Kol jokes, "Why not Caro pretend to be Nik's sister that he's really, really close to?"

They all turn to Kol, "Kol, that's a really good idea."

Kol shrugs, "I got the beauty and brains in the family, everyone else got my leftovers."

Finn raises his hand to hit Kol in the head when Caroline grabs his arm, "Finn."

Klaus leans over to Elijah still holding Caroline's hand, "Do you think this will work brother?"

"We're placing our lives in the hands of strangers, Niklaus."

Caroline whispers to her husband, "Nik, this isn't going work."

Klaus squeezes her hand and brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it, "I know, just remember if anything happens here, I love you."

Caroline smiles up at him, "I love you too."

 **Xxx**

After they are introduced to the count. Caroline finds Kol leaning against a post, "Sister, I thought Nik would have tied you to him."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Very funny, Kol, I still can't believe it actually worked."

Kol looks around; Elijah is talking to the count, Klaus is talking with Lucien while Rebekah and Finn are talking to other guests, "Yeah, but there is one flaw in our plan."

"What's that?"

Kol looking out at the crowd "You and Nik are so in love, you can't keep your hands off each other. How are you going to pretend to be brother and sister?"

Caroline looks over at Klaus, "That was your idea."

Kol found a drink and takes a sip of it, "I was joking, I didn't think you would take me seriously."

Caroline shoves him, "Now you tell us you. You know we just might consider Finn's suggestion to bury you."

Kol smirks at her, "You could never do it. You would miss me too much, after all, I'm your best friend."

Caroline smiles and shakes her head. She sees a head red girl looking at Nik with fascination, "Kol, you know how you said you've embraced what we have become."

Kol doesn't know where she is going with this, "I haven't embraced that I now need to kill to survive, I just adapted quicker than you guys why?"

Caroline points to the red headed girl making her way over to Klaus and Lucien, "That strumpet is looking at Nik."

Kol sighs and thinks it's going to be a long forever if Caroline obsesses over every girl that looks at Nik. "And what do you want me to do? Remember you're Nik's sister, not his wife."

Caroline smiles wickedly at Kol, "Do you remember the crazy things you would tell the boys of our village because you were protective of me and Bekah and didn't want the dense men of our village courting us?"

Kol nods, he thinks he knows where she'd going with this, "Yes and to get back at me, you and Bekah told the women crazy things about me and no one wanted me to court them."

Caroline nods, they only told one person, it's not their fault that they told the village gossip. "Sorry about that, but we have to keep this strumpet away from my Nik."

Kol loves creating chaos, so he says, "I'm in."

Caroline smiles at him, "Let's get to work."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback Chicago 1920s:**

Stefan walks into to Gloria's bar and Gloria is on stage singing sees him, "Look who my eyes just spiced looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan walking down the stairs, "Save me a dance, Gloria."

Stefan goes to get a drink off a passing tray when the drink is taken by someone else, "Please help yourself."

Rebekah turns around, "I always do."

She walks closer to Stefan and licks his lips and whispers in his ear, "Careful Mr. Salvatore, you're still wearing your date."

She turns around and Stefan grabs her arm, "Who are you?"

Rebekah puts a finger in front of her mouth telling him to be quiet. Then she walks back to the table to join her siblings.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

The Originals and Stefan walk into an empty bar and a middle age woman walks over to them, "You got to be kidding me."

Caroline smiles and hugs the woman, "Gloria, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Caroline. I see you're still with him."

Caroline smiles back at her husband, "Yeah, I just can't shake him."

Gloria notices Stefan, "I remember you."

Stefan looks over at the witch he remembers her from the 1920s, "Aren't you supposed to be-"

Gloria interrupts, "Old and dead herbs keep me looking young. Not all of us have access to Esther Mikaelson's grimoire. Speaking of where's Davina, is she still with Kol?"

When the originals were in Chicago in the 1920s, Gloria become good friends with Davina and the Mikaelsons, but she likes Caroline and Kol the best. Gloria and Davina would do magic together. "Davina and Kol said they would come by later. They wanted to check how their house was doing."

Kol had bought Davina a ranch with a green house in the back here because she loves horses and nature. Caroline and Klaus also had horses at the ranch. "So Caroline, are you going to get on stage while you're here? Give us a show. The regulars have missed that angelic voice of yours."

Caroline smiles and looks over at the stage in the twenties, she was one of the regular singers here. "I don't know, I haven't sung in a while. My singing might be as rusty as my kidnapping skills."

Klaus pulls her into his chest and kisses right under ear. "But you kidnap so well, my love."

Caroline looks behind her and smiles, "Thank you and I might."

 **Xxx**

Klaus sits down at a table with Gloria while Caroline looks around remembering past memories and Stefan and Rebekah went to get drinks. "I need another witch's opinion. I broke the curse I killed the doppelgänger, why can't I make hybrids?"

"Why didn't you ask Davina? She has a hundred years on me."

Klaus runs a hand through his hair, "I did, and she told me that every spell has a loophole and that I would need to contact the witch who made the curse. I told her the original witch is very much dead, then she thought she found a spell to wake you know who."

Gloria is the only person outside of the family that knows about Freya. Gloria tried to help Davina wake Freya up from her hundred year sleep with no success, "Is she still asleep?"

Klaus nods, "She should be waking up any month now."

Gloria looks at the frustrated hybrid in front of her then over at Rebekah and Stefan at the bar, "Rebekah, where is that necklace you wore in the twenties?"

Rebekah touches her neck and looks sad, "It went missing our last night here, I hoped you found it and kept it here."

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't see your necklace when I was cleaning the bar after the attack."

Gloria looks over at Klaus, a little annoyed her bar was attacked because of him. "Bring me Davina."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback:**

Caroline is singing on stage while Rebekah and a guy dance and Kol and Davina dance. Klaus is at their table watching his wife sing, he loves when she sings. Rebekah glances at Stefan, who is drinking with his friends at the bar and being quite obnoxious.

Rebekah looks up at Caroline singing and they share a look, she excuses herself from the guy and goes over to Stefan "Sorry to crash the party boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music, not you."

Stefan looks at Rebekah, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, did we offend you?"

Rebekah runs her finger down Stefan's cheek, "It takes more than a baby face like this to offend me."

She turns and while the other guys laugh, Stefan catches up to her, "Hey you ever going to tell me your name?"

Rebekah turns back to him, "When you earn it, for now, do Caroline a favor and stick a sock in it."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Rebekah and Stefan go to Stefan's old apartment while they wait for Davina to arrive. "Why is your door unlocked?"

Stefan opens the door, "I have no idea, nobody knows about this place except us and your siblings, but only you, Klaus, Caroline, and myself have been here."

Rebekah sitting on the bed wrinkles up her nose in disgust,"Definitely someone human broke in, I can smell them all over the bed."

Stefan can smell it too, but he knows that scent, its Elena, "Well,I guess your plans of seducing me into my old bed are dead."

Rebekah gets off the bed and walks over to him, "Not necessarily, you have other furniture, but first a toast to old memories and new relationships."

Stefan smiles and looks around his apartment "There's no alcohol."

"No alcohol visible, but I remember where you kept your secret stash."

Rebekah opens a secret door, she goes to step in and Stefan stops her, "You know what, let me get it for you."

Rebekah turns around halfway into the hidden room, she doesn't even notice Elena hiding in the corner, "I can get my own alcohol, have been for the last thousand years."

Stefan can smell Elena in that room, so he insists, "After all, I'm a gentleman and what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pamper my girlfriend?"

Rebekah goes over to him and kisses his cheek, "And they say chivalry is dead, clearly hasn't met anyone from the 1860s and you pamper me enough in bed."

Rebekah walks over to the couch and Stefan walks into the room and looks at Elena who looks at him with such hope in her eyes that maybe they will get through to him. Damon told her what Rebekah compelled him to tell everyone but she won't give up until she has her Stefan back. "Look what I found."

Elena looks scared when Stefan pulls a bottle off the shelf in front of him. Rebekah looks up from her nails, "1918 single malt."

"Nik will be happy, that's his favorite."

Stefan puts his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go find someone to pair it with and give it to him."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback:**

Stefan is sitting in a booth, drinking this girl's blood when Rebekah bites the other side of her neck. Stefan's hand comes up to the girl's neck, but finds Rebekah there instead, they forget the girl and start kissing. Stefan is kissing her neck when he sees her necklace, "That's beautiful, where did you get it?"

Rebekah looks down at the necklace Esther gave her, "A witch gave it to me."

Stefan looks at it in his hand, "Is it magical?"

"It brought me love."

They continue kissing when Rebekah gets dragged up from the booth, "It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving."

Rebekah looks back at her brother, "Get off me."

Stefan gets up too ready to defend Rebekah, "Who is this guy?"

Rebekah looks back at Stefan, "Stefan, don't, Nik's a lot tougher than he looks, he will kill you."

Klaus looks at the couple, "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore you keep talking about. Kol's right, he does have funny hair. I'm bored, I want to go."

"That's why you have Caroline or go tell Kol, I'm not your only sibling here."

Klaus looks at her and Stefan; how he has a hand on her shoulder protectively, "Kol left saying he and Davina wanted some alone time in their house and Caroline's not done singing."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Damon walks into the bar and sees Caroline singing on stage and he doesn't see Klaus. "Damn Gloria, I had known you would age like this, I would have stuck around. Have you seen my brother?"

Gloria is behind the bar serving drinks as she replies, "Yes, your brother came in with the originals, but he left with Rebekah. I don't know where they went."

"So you work for the originals now? Who knew you would sell your soul to the devil."

Caroline has come over to the bar to get a drink then she's going back to singing she's warming up for later. She heard Damon calling them devils. "I wouldn't call us the devil. Although people in the 1600s in Singapore thought we were Devils and tried to kill us. That was fun. Now what are you doing here?"

Damon looks over at the original he knew something was off the moment he met her, "Gloria has the best bourbon in the country,Candice."

Caroline looks at him unamused, "Let me properly introduce myself, I'm Caroline."

Damon sighs. He should have known. "Caroline as in Caroline Mikaelson, Klaus' wife."

Caroline smiles, "Pleasure I'm sure."

Gloria pours her a drink and Caroline looks over at Damon, "So let me get this straight. You flew from Virginia to Chicago because of bourbon? Do you think I'm an idiot? I know why you're here and the answer is still no, we're not giving Stefan back."

Damon stands up and glares at the blonde, he doesn't care if she is nine hundred years older than him. "I don't think you're an idiot and I'm going to get my brother back one way or another."

Caroline holds him up in the air by his throat, her nails piercing his throat, "I'm so happy you said you don't think I'm an idiot because if you had said yes I would have ripped out your heart out so fast you wouldn't even have time for any last words. Also what part of Stefan wants to stay with us is not sinking into your pea size brain?"

Gloria was serving others' drinks when she sees Damon being held in the air by Caroline, "Not in my bar, take it outside."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback:**

Stefan and Rebekah are sitting on one side of their booth while Klaus is sitting on the other side. "So Stefan what makes you think you can handle an original like my sister? She's all vampire and you're a deluded bloodline."

"Ignore him, Stefan, Nik is an elitist."

Klaus smirks and raises his eyebrows, "I think you have me confused with Kol."

Rebekah smiles and shakes her head, "Correction, all my brothers are elitist."

Stefan looks over at Klaus, "Where is the rest of your family?"

Klaus getting comfy and trying to intimate Rebekah's new boyfriend, "I killed a couple of them." Rebekah adds, "But not all."

"Your right, a few survived like my wife up there and our brother somewhere on the dance floor with his girlfriend."

Stefan looks over at Rebekah, "And you're ok with that?"

Rebekah touches Klaus' hand, "We had to choose a side, I choose the right one."

 **Xxx**

A man storms up to the table, "Where's my wife?"

Stefan looks up at the man, "I don't know, I give up."

The man looks at the vampires, "You think you're so tough,hiding in your bars drinking your liquor. One call to Chicago PD will set you straight."

Klaus and Rebekah laugh at the man.

Kol walks up behind the guy, "Our meal doesn't seem that intelligent, can we send him back?"

Rebekah looks up at her wildest brother, "Don't be crass, Kol,he's Stefan's play toy."

Kol rolls his eyes, "Of course, you get a new boyfriend and I get pushed aside when we feed."

The man looks back at Kol when Stefan calls for the guy's wife. She comes up the stairs and the guy tried to taker her away, but is blocked by Kol. Stefan compels the man and he sits next to Klaus while Lila is next to Stefan, who takes a knife out of his pocket and slices her wrist blood to pour into a champagne glass. Klaus and Kol look intrigued. Stefan finishes pouring her blood and tells her to go bandage her wrist. He slides the drink over to the guy, "Join us for a drink."

The guy looks terrified, "What kind of sick freaks are you?"

Kol looks over at his sister, "Are you sure I can't kill him?"

Klaus looks up at his brother leaning against the booth, "Wait, I want to see how this pans out."

Kol folds his arms over his chest. He would be lying if he didn't want to see if this human would drink his wife's blood, "I said drink."

The guy shakily lifts the glass and takes a sip but coughs immediately after, "What's your name?"

The guy looks at all the vampires, "Go to hell."

Klaus and Kol laugh, "Have another sip."

The guy looks terrified, "Liam Grant."

Stefan smirks at him, "Finish it, Liam Grant."

Liam, just as shakily the first time, picks up the glass and Klaus clinks his glass with Liam's, who finishes the blood in one gulp. Kol has to admit he wants to kill Liam and Rebekah has a terrible track record with men, but this one might be a keeper,he's just as crazy as the rest of them.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Damon comes into the apartment where Elena is hiding with a syringe of vervain, when Damon comes in, Elena almost vervained him. "Where were you?"

Damon throws a bag at her, "I ran into Klaus' wife. You know her. Does the name Candice ring a bell?"

Elena looks shocked, she can't believe it. "No; Candice is so sweet and nice, Caroline is so mean and a monster."

"Well, sweet nice Candice is gone, Caroline threatened to rip my heart out and held me in the air and I'm stupid enough to go back for seconds tonight trying to get my brother away from them."

"We have to save Stefan, but we also have to save Candice."

Damon looks at her seriously trying to explain this to her again, "Elena, Candice is Caroline! She can't be saved, she's Klaus' wife, she loves being evil."

 **Xxx**

Kol and Davina arrive at Gloria's that night and once they hear Caroline singing, they get on the dance floor.

"Just like the old times," Kol says.

"I've gotten so old, I have old times," Davina laughs.

Kol kisses her before saying, "You're still the sexiest witch I know."

Davina looks up at him and smiles, "You're still the most handsome Mikaelson."

Kol leans his forehead on hers, "I don't even know how I got so lucky to have you in my life for the past two hundred years."

Davina has her arms around his neck and he has his arms around her waist and their foreheads are together as she says, "When I saw you in the cemetery, I knew you would be in my life for a long time, I had this feeling."

Kol just smiles at her. Every day he thinks to himself he is the luckiest man in the world, he has a beautiful girlfriend who loves him so much that she put a spell on herself, so she wouldn't die just like him. He kisses her.

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback:**

Klaus is dancing with his wife while Rebekah and Stefan are dancing too. Kol and Davina were coming later to the club. When they get to the club, they see Mikael and the police getting out of cars, so they hide. "What do we do?"

Kol looks around the corner, "Mikael found us, we need to run."

"What about the others?"

Kol looks down at his lovely girlfriend, "Nik will take care of them, my only priority is keeping you safe."

Before Kol can pick her up and vamp off, Davina stops him, "Where are we going?"

Kol hears the guns getting ready to shoot the club "Mikael is here, which means we need to be on the other side of the world,so I'm thinking one of our houses in England."

Kol picks her up and vamps away with her.

 **Xxx**

Inside the club bullets are flying everywhere, Klaus gets Caroline backstage. "Mikael's here. Get to the car, I'll get Rebekah."

Caroline nods and kisses him. Stefan took Rebekah behind the bar and they see the bullets are wooden. Rebekah panics as she says, "He's here."

Stefan doesn't understand "Who's here?"

Rebekah turns to Stefan and kisses him "Remember I love you."

Klaus goes back in the club, "Rebekah, we have to go."

Rebekah follow her brother while Stefan follows them, "What is going on?"

Rebekah can't explain the situation to Stefan. They've been found then have to leave.

She clasps her necklace and it breaks off her neck. Stefan goes to pick up the necklace when Klaus appears in front of him. He sent Rebekah to the car and Klaus compels him. "I'm sorry, but the fun has to stop here. You must forget me and my family until I say otherwise, you never knew us."

Klaus vamps off to the car leaving Stefan in a destroyed club. Mikael shows Stefan drawings of Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Kol and asks if he's seen them. Stefan shakes his head no.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is waiting behind the car for Stefan, Caroline is worried about Kol and Davina. "Do you think Kol and Davina made it out ok?"

"When we get to safety, we will send them a letter."

Klaus gets out and looks at Rebekah, "Let's go, Rebekah, get in the car."

Rebekah refuses to move as she says, "He'll be here."

Klaus walks over to her as he says, "We need to move. We've been found. Get in. You and Caroline can choose the next spot we disappear."

"I'm not leaving without Stefan."

"Stefan's not coming, he'll draw too much attention."

Rebekah is sad, she loves Stefan. "What did you do?"

Klaus grabs her arm and drags her to the car, "We don't have time for one of your tantrums."

Rebekah pulls her arm back, "I'm sick of running, Nik. That's all we do. I want to be with Stefan. It's not fair; we run and Caroline goes with you and Davina goes with Kol, while my boyfriends' always end up dead."

Klaus turns towards her, "Pick Stefan or our family."

Caroline can hear them from the passenger's seat. She loves Rebekah, but she knows what Rebekah wants what she has: a happy marriage. "Let Rebekah be with Stefan."

Rebekah looks over at her big brother " I love you Caroline,Goodbye Nik."

Klaus daggers Rebekah and gets in the car. Caroline looks around Rebekah didn't get in the car and she doesn't see her in the mirror. "Where's Rebekah?"

Klaus starting the car, "She's taking a nap."

Caroline looks over at him furious, "You daggered her and what about Stefan?"

Klaus is turning out of the garage and onto the road as he says, "I took care of him."

Caroline looks confused as she asks, "What do you mean? Did you kill him?"

Klaus sighs, "No, I compelled him to forget us, so if Mikael asks him if he's seen us he will answer no. It buys us time to get out of Chicago and on the next plane out of this country."

Caroline is sad. She just lost her sister and best friend and she didn't get to say goodbye to either of them. "Nik, I'm tired of losing people we care about: Marcellus, Stefan, Rebekah. We don't know if Kol and Davina are safe, we also don't know where Elijah is."

Klaus puts a hand on her knee, "I know, sweetheart. Losing Marcellus is hard on all of us and now Stefan, but we have to keep moving, we've been found."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Damon and Stefan are talking when Rebekah comes out of the club. "Look who we have here, Damon clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Instead of me dealing with you for a third time, I'm going to let my brothers' have some fun with you, believe me when they're done, you're going to wish I just compelled you again."

Rebekah grips Damon by the neck and drags him into the club. "Brothers, I got a present for you."

Kol and Klaus were drinking when they look over at their sister. "A Salvatore for us, sister, you shouldn't have."

Klaus holds him up in the air by his throat, "You will have to excuse us. We're a little boozy, so we might miss your heart the first few tries."

Both brothers have umbrella toothpicks, so Klaus stabs him in the stomach while Kol stabs him in the chest to make Damon grunt in pain. "I think we're almost at the heart."

"You want a Salvatore partner in crime, take me, I'm so much better than Stefan."

Klaus looks over at Kol, "I don't think he's getting that Stefan wants to stay with us."

Kol grins, "What do you suggest brother?"

Klaus throws him Damon lands on a table that breaks on impact and rolls off. Caroline comes out of the back room "What's going on here?"

Kol looks over at her, "We're teaching Damon a lesson."

Klaus breaks a chair and uses one of the legs as a stake. Kol holds him down while Klaus gets ready to stake him, "You won't be better when you're dead."

Gloria comes up behind them and uses her magic to light the stake on fire, Klaus throws it a side, "Really?"

"Like I told your wife earlier, not in my bar, take it outside."

 **Xxx**

Outside the club, Elena is trying to get Stefan to come with her. "Stefan, come home with me," she says as she caresses his face.

Stefan shakes his head, "No, I'm staying."

"This isn't you, Stefan," Elena pleads with him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you don't know the real me"

Elena looks at him sad and touches him, "I know you and this isn't you, this is Klaus."

Stefan shrugs her arm off, "I know you heard Rebekah and me earlier. Everything we said was true, I'm with her now, we're over."

Elena is about to break down as she says, "Stefan, this isn't you."

Stefan really does love Rebekah, but he still has a few lingering feelings for Elena. "How much clearer can I make this? I don't want to go home. I'm with Rebekah and people who accept me for me."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah finds Stefan in the warehouse they parked their car in,"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

Stefan is looking at Freya's coffin. "Who is FM? The initials on this coffin say FM, but there's two FM coffins?"

Rebekah looks down at the coffin, she knows it's Freya's, they had Freya's initials put on her coffin a hundred years ago while the others already had their initials on their coffins. It was kinda like a welcome to the family gift. "My brother, Finn."

Rebekah ignores the second part of Stefan's question, she sits on her coffin as she didn't want to sit on her sister's. "Is he daggered?"

"No, he's somewhere. I don't know where, last time I saw him was in the sixties when he stormed out of the house."

Stefan looks over at her just sitting on a coffin she looks so innocent. "There's been something bugging me since I got my memories back in the twenties, you guys were running from someone, who were you running from?"

Rebekah looks nervous. Of all the times she interrupts her siblings, they can't pay her back when she needs it. "Kol got in trouble with the law again. That's why they shot up the club, they were looking for Kol, it happens more often then you think, not the gun part, the Kol getting in trouble part."

"You know how you can tell if I'm lying, well, I can tell if you're lying and you're lying."

Rebekah gets up as she says, "I'm not lying, Kol really gets into trouble a lot. The only reason he's not in his coffin is because of Davina, but what can you do? They're my brothers and I love them."

Stefan goes to say something and Rebekah pulls him in her a kiss, "Let's go to bed."

 **Xxx**

 **The next day:**

Rebekah storms into the bar and snaps Stefan's neck. Davina and Gloria were trying to find the necklace, but weren't having much luck. Kol, Klaus, Caroline and Stefan were drinking, but are now looking down at Stefan's dead body. "Rebekah, what's wrong?"

Rebekah is fuming with anger. "That doppelgänger wench is still alive. Last night, Stefan was tossing and turning in bed. I thought he was having a nightmare. I went in his head to calm him down give him a better dream. I saw a memory of after we left the quarry that night Nik broke his hybrid curse. Damon brought Stefan to an old abandoned house and Elena was laying on the couch and one moment she was laying there perfectly dead and the next she gasped alive. Stefan has know that the doppelgänger has been alive this whole time, he has lied to all of us."

During Rebekah's explanation, Gloria and Davina have been using her to track the necklace, "Found it."

Rebekah looks down at them with fury in her eyes. "Who is going to be dead when I get my hands on whoever has my necklace?"

Davina looks up at her. "This locator spell is different than others. We had to use a person to locate a necklace that's been missing for ninety years, we only got images. Rebekah's right,the doppelgänger is alive and the witch bitch too, that's who we saw."

Rebekah is now even more upset. "She is so dead and so is that witch bitch. Steal my boyfriend and now steal my necklace. That was a gift from our mother. "

Klaus and Caroline look down at Stefan's dead body. They're disappointed in Stefan. They thought they got their friend back,just to learn he has been faking it this whole time. "Rebekah, get Stefan's body, we're going on a little trip."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah kicks Stefan's foot for the hundredth time. "Wake up,so I can snap your neck again."

Rebekah looks over at Davina. "Do you know any torture spells that wouldn't kill him, but make him hurt."

Davina sitting next to Kol in the back of the moving truck they're in. "Yes, but I'm not telling you or performing them."

Rebekah kicks him again. "Why not? He's been lying to you too."

Davina sighs. "Rebekah, you're angry. You're letting your anger control you. I'm not doing any powerful painful spells on Stefan until you calm down because under all the anger you're feeling right now, you still love him and you would regret them."

Stefan wakes up and backs up. "Let me explain myself."

Rebekah bends down in front of him. "No, you had all summer to explain yourself. You choose to deceive us all and because Davina won't let us use some torture spells on you, we decided to find out for ourselves what you've been hiding."

Klaus opens up the door of the truck and they're on the main road in Mystic Falls.


	10. Solving the Hybrid problem

**I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Thank you to my awesome friend campbelldanielle**

 **I love reading all the reviews from this story, thank you everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story.**

 **I have a question to all my lovely readers I have three pieces of writing I don't know if I'm going to post them. Two of them are abandoned and one is a mini Drabble. The two abandoned stories are one chapter each one is true blood and the other is spy kids crossover with vampire diaries. The Mini Drabble is Degrassi. If you want to read any of them put your answer in the comments and I will upload the story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Xxx**

 **Southern France 1002 a.d.**

A couple weeks later, Klaus decides he wants to take Caroline on a night walk. Caroline runs back to their room to get her cloak when she enters the room she shares with Klaus. (There was no way they were living in separate bedrooms.) She sees a naked Aurora laying on the bed.

Aurora has been flirting with Klaus since they got to the castle and Caroline, Kol and Rebekah have been trying to stop her from making advances on Klaus without revealing what they truly are.

Caroline grabs her by the throat and sticks her hand in her chest, her hand is clutching her heart. Klaus walks in to the room, "My love, I thought you were -"

Klaus looks at the scene in front of him. "- Caroline, pull your hand out of Aurora. She could blow our cover and word would spread to Mikael, also Tristan will kill you if anything happens to her."

"I want to kill her so bad. I have these urges that I just want to rip her heart out. What's happening to me?"

"Deep breaths. We're going to figure out what's wrong. Why is Aurora not wearing any clothes?"

Caroline taking deep breaths " I found her like this sprawled out on our bed."

"I'm going to go get Elijah, maybe he will know what to do. Just keep breathing."

"Nik, look."

Aurora's eyes have glazed over, "What did I do?"

Klaus looks at Aurora's eyes and the scared expression on his wife's face. "Stay calm, breathe, I'm going to go get the others."

 **Xxx**

Moments later, Klaus return with the others. They all look at Aurora and Caroline. "Caroline, you didn't invite me to the kill Aurora party."

Caroline glances over at Kol, "If I didn't have my hand in Aurora, I would hit you."

Rebekah hits him in the head for Caroline. Elijah coming up next to Caroline asks, "How long have her eyes been like this?"

Caroline looks nervous, she doesn't know what is happening, "I don't know, I just noticed it before Nik left."

"Try talking to her."

"Why were you in Klaus' room naked on his bed?"

Aurora can't help herself, she has to tell the truth. "I want Klaus all to myself. I think he spends too much time with Caroline and I want her dead. I've asked the guards to kill her, but they all turn up dead."

Caroline looks at her family, "They attacked me. I was defending myself. I'm also still figuring out how strong I am."

Rebekah looks at Aurora's eyes, "She looks like she's in a trance."

Caroline is freaking out, "What do we do with my hand sticking in her chest? I didn't even know I could put my hand through someone's chest."

Kol is sitting on the bed as he says, "Take it out, she's tried to kill you a couple times."

Klaus and Elijah are on either side of Caroline. "Kol, if you're not going to help, leave."

"I left two servants in my room, I'm going to go have some fun."

Elijah turns to him, "Kol, keep them alive, I will deal with you after I solve this problem."

Kol turns around in the doorway, "I don't have a problem, unlike our sister here, I'm not sticking my hand in people's chest."

Caroline glares at him as he leaves. Elijah looks at everyone, "Caroline, I need you to slowly release your grasp on her heart then slowly pull your hand out."

Caroline nods and slowly pulls her hand out, "What about the hole in her chest?"

Rebekah standing behind Aurora holding her up "I can feed her my blood like Nik did to Lucien."

Rebekah bites her hand and puts it to Aurora's mouth. When the hole in Aurora's chest is healed, Caroline looks at her to say, "Stay out of this room and away from Klaus."

 **Xxx**

A couple days after Caroline's incident, Klaus stopped Lucien from being whipped by Tristan again and Lucien drank some more of Klaus' blood and died and became a vampire.

Caroline and Kol are outside talking when Enzo and Kai come up to them, "We know what you are, make us like you."

Caroline and Kol look at each other, "What do you mean?"

"You have special abilities: if you're hurt you heal, you are very fast and very strong."

Caroline looks up at Enzo, "Your life isn't the best, but we live with a burden nobody should live with."

Enzo and Kai are adamant that they want to be vampires like their brother, so that night, Caroline went to Enzo and gave him some of her blood. Caroline wanted to test her new powers on him. She accidentally killed him and he came back as a vampire.

 **Xxx**

One night, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah are talking when Finn comes up to them, "I knew this would happen from Kol's antics or yours from all those creatures you created."

"Finn, calm down, what's going on? And the creatures we created are just like us, so does that mean we're creatures, too, including you?"

"Word has spread, villagers talk about beasts who feed on blood and if these imbeciles know –"

Elijah finishes "— father will know, we need to flee."

Klaus turns to Caroline, "My love, we need to run. I promise you one day we will have a home where we can stay without the threat of Mikael."

Caroline nods, "I will run anywhere with you by my side."

Klaus kisses her and places his forehead on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Elena walks out of Alaric's classroom, threw a set of doors and standing there is Klaus. "You're supposed to be dead, what are we going to do about that"

Klaus grabs her arm and drags her through the hallways, "You see,you put a big kink in my plans. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid is to make more hybrids. My brother and I have a bet, he says it's because I don't know how to make a hybrid, I told my little brother that it's because you're still breathing,lets see who's right."

Elena is trying to free her arm as she says, "If you're going to kill me again, just do it."

Klaus evilly smirks at her "Not until I prove to Kol that I'm right, but I do have ways of making you suffer."

 **Xxx**

Stefan wakes up to see Rebekah glaring at him, "How could you?"

Stefan looks around the empty truck, the only thing in it is coffins, "What do you mean?"

"I know the Doppelgänger is alive, how could you lie to me? I thought you loved me."

Stefan walks over to her, she's standing on back of the truck. "How did you find out? Is that why you snapped my neck?"

"The first time. The second time, I was just mad. I've lost track of how many times I've snapped your neck today. You were having trouble sleeping, I wanted to make it easier to sleep for you. I was going to give you a dream, but when I went inside your head and saw the doppelgänger alive, I knew you knew."

Stefan nods, "I did but –"

Rebekah interrupts "— We shared a bed and we've drank from the same people for the last three months, was all that fake? Did you ever love me?"

Stefan looks at the vulnerable original, "It was never fake: when we left and Klaus gave me my memories back, the love I had for you and the love that I still have for you is real. It's just that before I had my memories, I fell in love with Elena, then I got my memories back and I can't love two people."

 **Xxx**

Klaus pushes her into the gym, only a couple students are in he puts on an American accent as he says, "You've been busted, prank night is over, go home."

He sees two students he compelled when he was in Alaric's body. He compels them, he tells the girl to lift her foot up and tells the boy to beat her to death, if she puts her foot down. Elena doesn't want her classmates to die, so she turns to Klaus to say, "Klaus, you don't have to hurt anyone."

"Of course I do, but they're not for me, they're for my family."

Elena looks around the empty gym scared, "The others are here?"

Klaus raises his eyebrows to say, "We're everywhere."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah looks over at him, "I have spent the last fifty one years looking for you, loving you. When I saw you with her, I almost broke down, but I knew I couldn't kill that bloody cow. When she introduced you to us, it was like a dagger in my chest. I have loved you for ninety years, no one else, just you. When we were in your house pretending to help kill Klaus, I saw the way Damon and Elena were looking at each other, they love each other. I never loved anyone else but you, and Elena loves Damon and she's supposed to be with you. She doesn't accept all of you. I met you when you were a ripper, that's the man I fell in love with then, when you became the bunny eating vampire, I loved that version, too. Elena doesn't accept who you truly are: a vampire."

"I know, I saw it this summer when they came to try to save did you know I ate bunnies? I haven't had a bunny in months."

Rebekah looks down ashamed, "I might have after we found out that you live here, followed you and watched you hunt down a bunny."

Stefan grabs Rebekah's hand, "I want to show you something I have never shown anyone."

 **Xxx**

Dana is wobbling a little on one leg, "Keep it up, my brother won't like his meal so incompetent."

"Where is Stefan?"

"He's in time out for lying to us."

Bonnie walks into the gym, Matt was with her earlier but he disappeared. "Bonnie, run."

Klaus vamps in front of her, "We've been waiting for you, Dana, put your foot down, relax. You're the reason Elena is alive, so because you caused the problem, I'm having you fix it."

Bonnie looks over at her compelled classmates then at Elena, "I would never help you. You already have a witch, why not ask her."

"Davina is busy at the moment and like I said, you caused it, you fix it."

Caroline comes through the doors manhandling Tyler Lockwood, "Where do you want our obnoxiously annoying test subject?"

"Get off me."

Caroline shoves him towards Klaus, "Gladly, I've met my fair share of werewolves over the centuries and you are the most obnoxious,annoying, angry wolf I've ever met."

Klaus looks over at his wife, "Like you all to meet my wife,Caroline."

Elena looks at her, she still can't believe sweet innocent Candice is actually Klaus' wife, Caroline. Bonnie knew something was off about her. Caroline smirks at them before saying, "I believe the term you're searching for is OMG."

 **Xxx**

Stefan takes her to a bench outside of the hospital, "Why are we at the hospital?"

Stefan sits down and Rebekah sits next to him, "I want to tell you something, I've never told anyone, not even Damon knows this."

Rebekah looks intrigued and nods.

"I've only loved three woman in my whole life. When I was human,I fell in love with this girl named Valerie, she was beautiful, and she was passing through town at the time. I didn't know, but I do now,that Valerie was a witch, so she had to leave. A couple months later,she sent me a telegram saying that she wants to run away together. She told me to meet her at this bench where we first met at noon. I showed up with flowers two hours early and sat here all day waiting for her well into the evening, I finally accepted she wasn't coming and left. She never came and I never saw her again."

 **Xxx**

Klaus drags Tyler to the middle of the gym in front of everyone, "I'm going to make this extremely simple: every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid, they die during their transition, it's quite horrible actually."

Klaus bites his wrist and shoves it up to Tyler's mouth, "We need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie and for Tyler's sake, I would hurry."

Klaus snaps his neck. Elena and Bonnie grasp in shock while Caroline says, "That was hot, I love it when you're like this."

Klaus smiles at his wife and both teenagers look over at the blonde."What is wrong with you?"

Caroline sighs. She doesn't mind humans, but she really can't stand these two. The only reason they're alive is because Bonnie is going to fix the hybrid situation and Elena might be their ticket to a hybrid army. "Nothing now, go fix our hybrid situation, we'll keep Elena for safe keeping and oh here's a little persuasion."

Caroline takes her phone out of her pocket and hits play, its Matt sitting in one of the classrooms, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing yet, but that could change depending on you."

 **Xxx**

"Fifty nine years later, the most beautiful, adventurous, dangerous blonde, I had ever met stole my drink from a passing tray. I was captivated with her beauty and how she carried herself like she knew she was the most beautiful woman in the room. I was honored when she would talk to me, then we fed on the same girl.

I had never done that with someone. Kissing her felt euphoric, I loved every moment I had with her. She accepted me as a ripper, nobody had ever accepted me as a ripper, my own brother had disowned me because of it and my best friend tried to help me be a better vampire,but this girl accepted it and loved me, even her family, accepted my ripper tendencies.

One night, we were dancing and there was a shooting at our favorite club, we hid behind the bar and her brother said its time to go, she turned to me and said 'remember I love you.'Her brother compelled me to forget her and their family.

Ninety years later, I reunited with the blonde I had fallen so madly in love with, but I didn't have my memories of what happened every time she was near me, my body was telling me go to her. I didn't understand why until the brother that compelled me to forget her told me to remember and all the love, dancing, feeding and everything came flooding back. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders so that I was whole again. I love her." Stefan wipes a tear away on Rebekah's face after making his confession.

 **Xxx**

Caroline is sitting with Klaus talking about their house renovations when Elena comes over to them, "I know I have to be here, but let Dana and Chad leave, they have nothing to do with this."

Caroline's phone rang while Elena was talking she got a text from Kol. "Looks like you're getting your wish."

Elena looks confused she didn't think they would let Dana and Chad out just like that. Caroline looks over at her husband, "Kol's hungry,he wants a snack, which one do you want to part with?"

Klaus points to Dana. Caroline gets off the bleachers and grabs Dana by the arm, Elena pleading let her go, but Caroline ignores her and drags Dana off.

 **Xxx**

"Before I reunited with the blonde, I moved back here and met a brown haired girl, she looked exactly like another girl that I thought I loved, but later found out it wasn't real love. She was so young, I thought maybe she won't leave me like Valerie did or she could help fill this void in my heart. She never could as she got to know me better she met Damon and unintentionally she started to fall for his charms and he started to fall for her. I saw it, I just didn't want to accept it. Now that the void is gone, I accept it now."

 **Xxx**

Caroline brings Dana to the classroom that Matt is in where Kol and Davina are sitting on a desk talking. "Finally, my meal has arrived."

Matt looks over at the blonde and the brunette entering the room "Dana, what did you do to her? She's crying."

"We didn't do anything to her, she just witnessed her first death."

Matt tries to move, but after his first attempt at escaping Davina put a paralyzed spell on him, so he can't move. "What do you want from me? Let me go"

As Kol sinks his teeth into Dana's neck, Davina comes over to Matt, "Like we said before, you're the perfect leverage, you are friends with both Elena and Bonnie."

 **Xxx**

"Do you still love her?"

Stefan looks down at their entangled hands, "My love for her is fading just like my love for Valerie faded, but my love for the blonde never faded even with no memories, I felt a pull I didn't understand."

Rebekah puts her head on his shoulder, "This bench used to be a bad memory for you, but now it's not, I accept your apology."

Stefan kisses her, "You make me feel like a new person and I love that."

"Do you think you can handle an original like me?"

"It will be hard, but I think I can."

 **Xxx**

" Kol is fed, what did I miss?"

Klaus walks down to join the others, "Nothing, Elena whined,Chad's scared and Bonnie is taking forever with the solution."

Elena is pleading with them again, "Why are you doing this? Just let us leave."

Klaus is sick of her whining, she's worse than Rebekah. He back hands slaps her across the face and Elena falls to the ground. Caroline bends down in front of her while Elena is holding her face she rips Elena's necklace off her. It's Rebekah's necklace. "We're originals, show a little respect, you can not beat us. That was for trying to kill our family and this is ours."

Klaus pulls Caroline up, "Fancy a drink, my love?"

"I am feeling a little peckish."

Both blondes vamp over to Chad and bite his neck together. Klaus slides his finger over a drop of blood Caroline missed on the side of her lip and sticks his finger in his mouth. Caroline smiles at him, "I might enroll here if all high schoolers taste like that."

 **Xxx**

Caroline and Klaus are getting restless waiting for Bonnie to find a solution. "Let's play a game, shall we? Caroline, put a clock on it. Bonnie has twenty minutes to find a solution if she doesn't, my brother, Kol, would love to sink his teeth in Matt's jugular and we will fracture your spine."

Elena is still on the ground as she pleads, "Klaus, don't do this."

The scoreboard turns on and twenty minutes lights up. "Do you ever shut up? Seriously, you are the third doppelgänger I've met and you never stop talking. At least Tatia and Katerina knew when to keep their mouths closed."

 **Xxx**

Klaus went to go see if Bonnie had found a solution yet. "Grab the doppelgänger, we have a solution."

Caroline pulls Elena up and drags her out of the gym as Elena fights her.

"Come on, don't you want to see how it ends" Caroline says.

"Let me go, I will not be your science experiment."

Caroline is so sick of Elena's voice, she turns around and compels her, "You have no voice."

 **Xxx**

Klaus holds up an empty test tube, "Do you want to do the honors,my love?"

Caroline wickedly smiles at him, "I thought you would never ask."

She bites Elena and gets some of her blood in the test tube while Elena tries to scream, but nothing comes out.

They drag Elena to the classroom that Tyler, Kol, Davina and Matt are in. "The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

"So who's going to kill her?"

Klaus looks over at his brother, "Nobody yet, we need to see if this works, then if it doesn't, we can kill her."

Elena has been trying to run since they left the gym. Davina put the same paralyzed spell on Elena that she put on Matt, so she would stop moving. Klaus comes up to a hunched over Tyler on the desk to say, "This is Elena's blood, drink it."

Elena trying to yell 'no', but still nothing. Tyler refuses the blood. Caroline goes over to Tyler to say, "Look, you're obnoxious,annoying, super angry, on the verge of death, and I've only met you today, but take the blood. You might feel better or you will die, only one way to find out."

Kol laughs, "Great pep talk, sister."

"I don't really care about him, his life is nothing."

Tyler takes the blood and finishes it. He begins to cough, then rolls over the desk before falling to the floor and begins screaming as he holds his head. He looks up, his eyes are yellow and he had four sets of fangs, "That's a good sign."

Caroline clapped her hands.

Finally, they solved their hybrid problem.

 **Xxx**

Damon comes downstairs he's on his way to go save Elena. "Stef,we got to go, Elena's in trouble."

Stefan and Rebekah had just stumbled into the boarding house kissing. He pulls back from her far enough to say, "She's your problem now, brother."

Then he goes back to kissing Rebekah and stumbles up the stairs to his bedroom.

 **Xxx**

Elena wakes up in a hospital bed with needles in her arms. A nurse tells her she suffered a terrible ordeal as Elena tries to move and the nurse stops her and points to the blood bag full of blood next to her "You've lost a lot of blood."

Elena looks at the bag and realizes she has her voice back, "Why are you taking my blood?"

"It's very important to your parents, Klaus and Caroline."

Elena struggles. "They are not my parents, let me go." The nurse sedates her again.

 **Xxx**

Outside Caroline, Klaus, Kol and Davina are talking.

"So the doppelgängers blood is the solution, why didn't I see that in all the research I did for the hybrid curse."

Kol pulls Davina into his side, "Don't feel bad, nobody saw it."

"You have to have to hand it to her a thousand years in the grave and our mother is still messing with you. She really knows how to drag out a curse."

Klaus looks over at his little brother, "Kol, I am going to tear out your liver."

Davina grabs Kol's arm, "I think it's time we leave. I really don't want to be picking pieces of you off the ground."

Davina drags Kol away when Klaus yells over to them "I won the bet, brother, and get the truck."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is sitting on the hood of a car turns, so her legs are dangling off the car, "It's just the two of us, tell me the truth, why are these hybrids so important to you?"

"I love you."

Caroline entangles their fingers and holds them up, "I love you too,but that's not the answer to my question."

Klaus looks down at the ground, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

Caroline lets go of his hands and caressed his face, "Nik, you're not alone: I'm here, Kol, Davina, Rebekah, Elijah, even Freya when she wakes up, we are all here with you because we love you. You're not alone."

Klaus looks at her with sad eyes, "Yes I am, I'm a werewolf, nobody in our family can understand that."

"That's what this is all about, you want this hybrid army, so your wolf side doesn't feel alone anymore, well, let me tell your wolf something."

She kisses him, "I love the werewolf part of you –" She kisses him again, "I love the vampire part of you –" Yet another kiss, "I love everything about you."

"I hate to break up this sweet moment, but where's Elena?"

Caroline had her forehead on Klaus turns around "You're late to the party and Elena is making dreams come true."

Damon walks forward and Caroline jumps off the car and Klaus stops him, "Don't interfere, Elena's in a giving mood."

Damon doesn't have time to play games with Mr. and Mrs. Evil. He has to get Elena and then find away to get his brother away from Rebekah and get him back to normal. "You'll have to kill me then."

Klaus pins Damon to the ground to say, "We would love to kill you,but you see, we told Stefan we wouldn't kill you and we keep our word."

Klaus sticks his hand in Damon's chest "I thought you said you weren't killing me."

Caroline digs her heel into his throat "We did, but we didn't say anything about torture."

Damon is desperate to get out of this situation, so he grasps out"Don't you want to know who I found today?"

Caroline looks down at her nails, she had just got a manicure the other day and now it's going to be ruined torturing Damon. "Not really."

Damon spits out, "Your friend, Mikael."

Caroline and Klaus look at each other, "How do you know about Mikael?"

Damon wants to get rid of the originals, so do Elena and Alaric so they had been searching for ways to get rid of them. They found tunnels under the Lockwood property at the end of the tunnel. There was a cave on one of the cave walls were the names: Niklaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Davina, Freya, Finn, Mikael, Esther, Henrik and there were also cave drawings. He had Jeremy talk to a dead vampire named Anna, who told him about Mikael, he found him and Jeremy is trying to wake him. "He knows you're all here, consider it our leverage. Also who is Freya?"

Klaus throws him against another car and vamps off with Caroline.


	11. Mikael

**I'm back with a long chapter, while otheir chapters of this story are being edited check out my other stories mostly vampire diaries but I have a couple crossovers, tvd/gossip girl, tvd/marvel, tvd/ Shadowhunters, also riverdale, and Harry Potter.**

 **Thank you to my amazing friend Campbelldanielle for editing this chapter.**

 **I love reading all the reviews from this story, thank you everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story.**

 **Dislcaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Xxx**

 **1912:**

Kol and Davina had been dating for ninety one years and one day when Davina asked Kol where he was born. The next thing she knows is they're in a carriage heading north east. They arrive in a small town called Mystic Falls.

"Welcome to the one horse town where we were turned into vampires."

Davina looks around it looks like a normal town she didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect the town to look so normal. "You grew up here?"

Kol didn't want to come here or ever bring Davina here, "Yes, about eight hundred years ago before all of this it was just a village with some huts and caves."

To any person walking past them they're just a young couple in love holding hands, but actually they're a powerful witch and an original vampire.

As they are passing the cemetery a dark haired man in a suit with a black hat on bumps into them and Kol snaps his neck.

 **Xxx**

Kol brings her to the woods and they go down in a cellar and Davina goes to walk forward, but Kol stops her and turns her towards the wall to the right. He punches the wall and it breaks they move some bricks, so they can go in the wall and behind the wall is a tunnel that they start to go down. "Kol, what are we doing? This is clearly trespassing."

"If anyone says we can't be here, it will be their last words."

As they're walking through the tunnel, Kol is walking ahead of her. He takes a step and gets staked in the stomach and chest from a wooden poles that shot out of the wall. "Vervain," he grunts out.

Davina goes to move and Kol stops her, "Don't move, I don't want you to get hurt."

"If I can't move in case I get impaled too, then how do we get the poles out of you?"

Kol turns his head to her, "I'm going to pull them out if I can't use your magic."

Davina looks at the pole. It's going through his body, she loves Kol and knows he can do anything, but the pole has vervain and is burning him. "Let me just do a spell, the pole is going through you. It has vervain too, so it will burn you."

Davina raises her hands from her spot and the wood splits in two and then she reaches out from her spot behind him and pulls it out of him. "There now, what did you want to show me?"

Kol takes her further into the tunnel and goes to walk forward into the entrance of the cave they're looking for and can't get in. Davina is in, but he can't get in. "What's wrong?"

Kol hits the barrier, "Barrier spell."

"Now what? You can't get in to show me what you wanted to show me."

"What I wanted to show you is this cave with our names on it, I was going to write your name next to mine."

Davina looks shocked "Really?"

Kol nods "Now I will just have to talk you through it."

Davina looks up confused, "Talk me through it, but I know how to write my name?"

"No, our names are written in runic."

Kol from behind the barrier tells her where to go and Davina sees all their names written in a different language on the wall and cave drawings. "Wow."

"You still have that knife I gave you."

On the way there, Kol gave her a knife she thought it was weird, but it makes sense now. Davina holds the knife up and Kol explains how to write her name in runic right next to his.

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

"How long does it take to build a mansion?"

"I don't know, but I wish they would finish. You and I could get some privacy in this new house."

Damon walks into his living room and sees the backs of Kol and Davina as Kol is leaning down and kissing Davina. "You get rid of two and three more originals appear."

Kol and Davina turn around and Damon gets his first good look at them, he didn't really get a good look the last time because Kol was helping torture him and he's never seen Davina. "Have we met before?"

Kol looks over at Davina who is looking up at him. "We've met a lot of people, you don't particular stand out, does he stand out to you darling?"

"No, he must have an insignificant existence."

Kol puts his arm around Davina's shoulders "Which one is our room?"

"You're not staying here."

Kol laughs, "Be a good boy and get our luggage."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is coming out of Stefan's bedroom in what she had on yesterday, jeans with a tank top and a shawl with a belt around her waist, she's adjusting the shawl when she hears. "Looks like we found Bekah."

"Kol, don't start, go get the bags."

Rebekah is surprised to see her brother and best friend, "What are you doing here?"

Davina watches Kol leave, "Klaus and Caroline left us here."

"What do you mean?"

Davina brings Rebekah into the room her and Kol picked, "You missed a lot yesterday."

Davina explains what went on at the school, "Kol and I came back to where we were and no one was there, the truck was gone and our bags were on the side of the road."

Kol comes in with the bags, "Something just doesn't add up, why would Nik and Caro leave us here of all places."

Rebekah pulls out her phone and calls Caroline.

 **Xxx**

 **Last night:**

Klaus and Caroline vamped to the truck, "What about the others? We can't leave them here, they hate this town."

"They will be safe, if this is true and Mikael is awake, he will chase me if you ALL stay here,you will be safe."

Caroline caught his ALL OF YOU. "I'm not staying here while you run for your life and you are insane to think I would stay."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

Davina put a privacy spell on the room, so the Salvatores can't hear and Rebekah puts the phone on speaker phone. "Why did you leave us here?"

Caroline looks over at Klaus, they all have been free from running from Mikael for almost twenty years. They are waiting for a pack of werewolves to wake up. "They know about Mikael."

Rebekah, Kol and Davina look at each other scared." How, who knows?"

Klaus forcing the werewolves to drink Elena's blood. "Damon found him and he knows where we are, Nik thought you would be safe in Mystic Falls because if this is true, Mikael will come after us."

Rebekah looks at Kol and Davina "Damon is a dead man."

 **Xxx**

Damon's downstairs drinking and texting Jeremy to see how it's going on operation Mikael when he gets thrown into a wall then has a heel almost piercing his heart and a hand squeezing his throat "How did you find out about Mikael?"

"That name seems to make you originals so violent."

Rebekah moves her heel in Damon's chest, so it's now touching his heart, "Speak or I move my heel and kill you."

Damon grunts out, "Kill me I'm never telling you about Mikael."

Rebekah goes to move her heel when Davina speaks, "Wait, there's another way to get him to talk."

Davina raises her hands and a circle of fire surrounds Damon who tries to move and can't."Boundary spell, now tell us what you know about Mikael or I will make the fire even hotter it will kill you."

Damon glares at them trying not to get burned, "I'm not telling you anything."

Kol steps forward, "Do you think you're protecting the pathetic doppelgänger by not telling us? You're not. We will protect her, give her the first class treatment."

Elena comes walking in the front door, "Damon, we need to talk." She was looking at her phone when she came in and she looks up and sees Damon in a ring of fire, "Stop, what are you doing?"

Rebekah glances over at her, "Getting answers."

"You're going to burn him stop."

"He won't burn if he gives us answers, now leave, and Elena, I'll see you in physics."

Elena looks confused, "You're going to continue school?"

Rebekah smirks, she knows this is going to drive Elena crazy and she can't wait to see her reaction. "Yeah, Stefan and I were discussing it in bed last night, he's on the football team and I will get on the cheerleading squad, we could be voted most popular couple."

Kol jokes, "Or most deadly."

Elena tries to get to Davina thinking she can convince her to stop, but Rebekah stops her. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To help Damon, you're burning him."

Kol walks over to his sister and fakes sincerity, "Oh dear, it was never our intention to burn your beloved, we only intended to torture him."

"Damon is not my beloved, I'm dating Stefan."

"You pathetic doppelgänger, Stefan is done with you, he's move on."

 **Xxx**

"Rebekah, are you ready?"

Stefan comes into the room and sees Rebekah and Kol intimidating Elena, Davina is in front of a circle of fire and his brother is in the middle of said fire. "Why is Damon in a circle of fire?"

"He's trying to kill us."

"I'm finally happy and you want to kill my girlfriend I finally find someone who chose only me and you try to kill her and her entire family."

Damon looks over at his brother, he goes to move, but he doesn't want to get burned as he says, "They killed Elena, I'm protecting this town."

"You don't even care about the town."

"Damon, if you don't tell us what we want to know, I will make the fire hotter and the circle smaller."

Davina lifts her hands higher and the fire encloses on Damon, "Fine fine, I will tell you just stop the fire."

Davina puts her hand down and down and the fire disappears. Damon tries to move and can't."You said stop the fire, the boundary spell is still up, now speak."

Kol and Rebekah have joined Davina in front of the Salvatore. "Jeremy can talk to ghosts and a ghost named Anna told him that her mother Pearl heard about a guy named Mikael who can kill the originals and he eats other vampires, we found him desiccated and gave him some blood and told him where you were."

"Did it even occur to you by trying to get rid of us, you just put the entire town at risk? Including your precious Elena."

"He's only after Klaus and your family, he won't harm anyone in town except you and your family."

Kol puts his hand on Davina's back remembering the first time she ran with them. "Did you ever hear about the fire in New Orleans in 1919?"

"Of course, it was in all the papers: fire destroys half the town. Started in the theatre, but they don't know how it started."

"The papers can't really say it was an immortal vampire hunter hell bent on killing his children and significant others. He did however kill Bekah's boyfriend at the time and half the city."

 **Xxx**

 **Flashback New Orleans 1919:**

They had heard Mikael was getting closer to New Orleans, but Klaus insisted on going to the play that night. He said that Mikael hadn't found them here in two hundred years and he doubts he will find them tonight, so they went to the theatre to see Le Grand Guignol.

A couple minutes before the curtain went up, Klaus feels a poking sensation in his back and Caroline starts coughing up blood. Mikael has his hand in Caroline's back squeezing her heart. Mikael tells them all that he's going to kill Caroline then Niklaus, but he's going to keep them alive until they can see the additions he's made to the play.

The curtain goes up and Klaus and Caroline's adopted son, Marcel, who is also in love with Rebekah, has his hands and feet tied to a board and he has blood stains on his sleeves. There are dead werewolves and witches they've worked with all over the stage.

Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus try to save Marcel, but Mikael puts the white oak stake to Klaus' throat.

Caroline and Rebekah try to get Mikael away from Klaus, who gets thrown and got an iron rod pierces his stomach. Mikael stabbed Caroline with the white oak stake, just barely missing her heart, then throws her off the stage.

Mikael sticks his hand in Marcel's chest. Davina gives Mikael an aneurysm to get him to stop terrorizing them, but Mikael just turns back to them and gets closer. They all vamp way.

 **Xxx**

They ran to a deserted street. Klaus had picked up Caroline, who is still recovering from her heart being grazed with the white oak, he places her next to him her arms go around his waist.

Elijah is carrying a distraught Rebekah, her puts her down and gave her some of blood. While Kol pulled an iron rod off the fence and gets ready for the upcoming fight. "Let's kill our father, I don't want Davina's life to be like ours consistently running always looking over your shoulder."

Davina goes over to him, they've been together for ninety eight years. She cups his cheek as she says, "Kol, like I said when I made myself immortal, I want to be with you for eternity. I will run with you, I love you, it's you and me always and forever, but fighting Mikael right now is useless, we need to run. I know you want me to have a perfect life, but the only life I want is one where you're in it. If you fight Mikael, he will kill you or worse, he will kill me and make you watch."

Kol drops the iron rod and puts his hands on Davina's cheeks while he put his forehead on her. "I love you. I don't want you hurt."

"I love you too and I don't want you hurt."

They heard Mikael shouting at them from a street over, "Come out and play."

Rebekah is leaning into Elijah's chest as she looks around, "Marcel."

"He's gone sister."

They hear an explosion and see the theatre explode. Rebekah cries into Elijah's shoulder. Klaus picks up the iron rod that Kol dropped. "I'm finishing this once and for all."

Caroline stops him, "No, Mikael wants you more than any of us, he will definitely kill you, we run, like Davina said we can't fight him, but we can run from him. "

Klaus looks down at his wife, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I thought we found a home here."

Caroline caress his face, "I know, we all thought we found a home here."

 **Xxx**

 **Present:**

"So you see you might think we're evil and the devil incarnate, but you've just woken the real devil."

 **Xxx**

 **Two days later:**

Kol, Davina, and Rebekah are talking while walking down the stairs. They stop everything when they see in the living room is their father Mikael and Damon talking. Kol turns to Davina, "Darling, get out of here run we will be right behind you."

"No, you have protected me from your enemies and witches who've wanted me dead for choices I made for two hundred years, it's my turn to protect you from your enemies."

Davina goes to walk away and Kol grabs her arm, "He will kill you."

Davina kisses him, "At least I would die knowing you're safe and not being hunted anymore."

Kol pulls her in for a hug, "I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

Davina shakes her head and kisses Kol one more time.

 **Xxx**

She lifts her hands in the air causing Mikael an aneurysm, he bends over in pain and doesn't see anyone. Davina walks into the room, "Your reign of terror is over, I won't let you continue to hurt your children anymore."

"That abomination is not my child. Nor is that disobedient wife of his."

Davina increases the power of the aneurysm. Nobody messes with her family, but Mikael has an incredibly high tolerance for pain, so the aneurism Davina is giving him is nothing more than a pin prick.

He vamps over to her and bites her neck. Davina screams as Kol vamps into the room and throws Mikael across the room. Rebekah vamps over to her father and snaps his neck. Kol bites his wrist and Davina drinks his blood. "You are never doing that again."

Davina finishes drinking from Kol and looks up, "I had to try to save you save all of us."

Kol looks at the spot where her bite was and its gone, he pulls her into a hug and kisses her head. "We don't have much time to dispose of our father."

Rebekah looks over at their temporarily dead father, "I think we should let Nik do the honors of killing him."

"You killed our only weapon against Klaus."

"Clearly, you didn't learn anything from the story we told you, bringing our father here was suicide."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah called Klaus and the next day they showed up. Davina put a sleeping spell on Mikael, so he couldn't try to kill them again.

They're killing Mikael tonight. Klaus has all his hybrids that they have been making and doing the preparations getting everything ready. They needed to move the homecoming dance to Tyler's house and get Tyler's mom out after she invites them in.

 **Xxx**

Rebekah is looking at herself in the mirror, she has on a red strapless dress. Stefan comes up behind her and moves her hair, so he can put her necklace from the twenties back on. Rebekah reaches her hand back and runs it threw his hair. "When our mansion is done, will you live in it with me? I understand if you want to stay here."

Stefan puts his head on her shoulder, he feels completely comfortable with Rebekah, he doesn't have to hold back anything. "This house is full of memories of the life I spent with Elena. I will move in with you, so we can start a new life with new memories."

Rebekah turns to face him with a smile on her face, "I don't know what Stefan I like better, twenties Stefan or now Stefan. You're more romantic now, not that you weren't romantic in the twenties because you were."

Stefan pecks her on the nose, "I have humanity now."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah out of the corner of her eye sees Elena in the doorway glaring at them. "Can we help you?"

Elena tries to hide the dagger in her hand the same dagger they tried to dagger Elijah with as she speaks, "I want to talk about our situation."

"Our situation you mean you trying to steal my boyfriend and kill not only myself, but my family."

Elena nods and steps into the room, "He was my boyfriend, you didn't even let us break up before you took him. I love him and your family killed me."

Rebekah looks annoyed and goes back to looking at herself in the mirror while Stefan's pouring them a drink when Elena decides to try to dagger her.

Stefan looks up when Elena is inches away from daggering his girlfriend. He drops the glass and vamps over to Elena. He grabs her arm and bends it backwards, she drops the dagger and Rebekah was looking down at her rings when she heard Stefan drop the glass she turns and looks at the dagger.

"You were going to dagger me just because I'm dating Stefan. He's allowed to move on from you. Get over yourself, the universe doesn't revolve around you."

 **Xxx**

Rebekah hands Caroline the dagger. Caroline hid them, only she knows where they are. Caroline is also in a red dress, but hers have straps as opposed to Rebekah's dress that is strapless. "Here hide this one with the others, Elena just tried to dagger me in the back."

Kol comes out of his room with Davina, who is in a blue/grey maxi dress. "A literal backstabber, I didn't know she had it in her."

"Shut up Kol."

 **Xxx**

Half an hour after everyone arrives at the Lockwoods', Elijah shows up he's already been invited in, so has Katherine, who is in a short black dress. Klaus called him and told him they're killing Mikael tonight and he wouldn't miss his father's death for anything. Mikael tried to kill him in 1919 too, when he and Kol were trying on suits for Le Grand Guignol.

Elijah and Katherine have just made it outside when Klaus makes an announcement. "Good evening everyone, I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate, it's been a long time coming."

Klaus gets off stage and takes Caroline's hand, "Care to dance, my love?"

Caroline nods and Klaus leads them away to dance, "We are getting everything we wanted:Mikael's dead, our family's together, Freya's waking in a couple days and my curse is broken."

Caroline leans up and kisses him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Caroline leans her head on Klaus' shoulder, "Do you know when the house renovations are going to be done? I'm getting tired of living in penthouses or apartments of teachers, not having any room and Kol keeps using my shampoo, he says it makes his hair silkier."

Klaus lets out a little laugh "They should be done any day now."

 **Xxx**

After they're done dancing, Caroline notices Elijah, "Elijah, you're back! I've missed you so much, we have to catch up after we kill Mikael."

Elijah returns his sister in law's hug, "Yes, about that… how did you catch father?"

Caroline explains him what happened and what he's missed.

 **Xxx**

They took Mikael's body into the Lockwood house, so when they awake him, he will feel immense pain in his body for not being invited inside.

Damon and Bonnie sneak inside the Lockwoods' and find Mikael's body and Bonnie is having trouble getting rid of the magic keeping Mikael in his sleep like state. "Bon Bon, wake him up."

"I'm trying, but Davina is two hundred years older than me, a lot more powerful and I don't know what spell she used. This will take time."

"We don't have time, the originals will want to kill him soon, we need him awake and killing them before they kill him."

One of Klaus' hybrids come into the room to get Mikael's body and Damon rips his heart out.

Bonnie looks in her grimoire one more time and tries one more spell. Mikael's body spasms his bones start breaking, his shoulder breaks and he turns on his side, he tries to get up but is having trouble, his mind wants his body to go one way and his body wants to go the other way. He stands up then falls back down, "Those insolent children brought me into a house without an invitation."

Mikael's body slams into the doorframe, then into a wall finally making it outside. Damon and Bonnie run after him they get to the door way, Mikael barks orders at them "Get my insubordinate children, the abomination and his disobedient wife now."

 **Xxx**

Klaus and Kol are playing beer pong when one of Klaus' hybrids, Mindy, comes up to them, "You have a visitor."

"Tell the visitor he's busy losing to me."

Both Kol and Klaus have one cup left, Kol tosses his ping pong ball and it lands in Klaus' last cup. Kol throws his arms up in celebration, "I win, brother, 1/1."

Klaus throws back the beer and Caroline laughs while Davina kisses Kol, "Its a tie little brother, Best two out of three."

"You're on."

"The visitor said its name was Mikael."

Klaus, Caroline, Kol and Davina all look at each other "It's time."

 **Xxx**

Klaus goes to the door first, "Hello Niklaus."

"Who awoke you? I was so looking forward to seeing you in pain from not being invited in."

"You could come outside."

Klaus glares at Mikael and rubs two fingers together "Or my hybrids could rip you apart, it would be a fun party game, I know Kol would love it."

"The big bad wolf, you haven't changed after all these centuries, still hiding behind your play things and that pathetic excuse you call a wife. She only married you because her father and I made a trade, his daughter marry a Mikaelson and I give him a horse. She doesn't love you, nobody does your all alone nobody will miss you."

Caroline and the others join Klaus. "Hello Mikael, you're wrong, he's not alone, he has all of us you're the one who is alone. You know over the centuries, I've wondered why do you want me dead too. We all know why you want Nik dead, but why me? I think I've figured it out. You're jealous of our marriage, we love each other so much, we've never cheated, never pulled away from each other, never kept secrets from one another, your son has a healthier marriage then you and Esther ever had."

Mikael slams his hands on the door frame, "He is not my son."

He looks at all his children in the doorway, "My children, you follow this abomination blindly, he killed your mother."

Kol has Davina behind him and he's next to his brothers and sisters as he says, "We already know he killed mother, but he's a lesser evil than you, who has hunted us for a thousand years and killed us. All Nik did was dagger us."

When Klaus had the hunters curse, one day Caroline went in to see how he was doing and Klaus was yelling at nothing, but he was hallucinating Esther and he unconsciously told her everything. When Caroline told the others, Rebekah and Kol left for a couple years and Elijah needed some time to process the information.

With Mikael still confused on how his children still follow him even though he killed their mother, Klaus uses that to his advantage and tackles him to the ground and puts the white oak stake into his chest inches from his heart, he bends down so he's inches from his face. "One more thing before I kill you, your first born daughter, Freya, is alive."

Klaus sees the shock and astonishment on Mikael's face drives the white oak stake threw his heart. They all run out of the house to see Mikael burn. Klaus pulls Caroline into his chest, "It's over, my love, we don't have to run anymore."

He kisses the top of her head. Caroline puts her arms around his waist and squeezes, she is so happy, they are free - no more running they can stay in one place for long amounts of time without looking over their shoulder.

 **Xxx**

"Little brother, my love, you know what to do?"

Kol and Caroline smile at each other, "Vampire shots."

They go back into the house and the living room is full of teenagers dancing Caroline and Kol vamp around compelling the whole room to stay still and be quite.

Elena and Bonnie walk into Tyler's house and see Caroline and Klaus drinking from the same girl, Rebekah and Stefan are doing body shots off another girl, Kol and Davina are dancing, Elijah is sitting in the corner watching his siblings while Katherine is dancing in front of him. "What is going on?"

"Celebrating our father is dead, join your human mates outside."

"Stop this! You're killing these people, they're innocent."

Caroline pulls her fangs out of the girl's neck to say, "Calm down Bonnie, these people are not complaining and how else are you supposed to do body shots without people."

Elena goes over to Stefan to plead with him, "Stefan, stop, this isn't you. You don't do shots or party, you're broody and I love you."

"Stefan is a lot of fun, clearly you never knew Stefan."

"You should feel lucky, Elena. Everyone who thinks or even tries to kill us, they end up dead, their loved ones, and everyone they know. It's quite tragic really, but you lived."


End file.
